Por amor
by Bala-2006
Summary: Tras casarse, Kagome descubre que el después del "sí quiero" no es como en los cuentos de hadas. Sus hijos no se sienten orgullosos de ella; su marido no la valora; y ella ya no es la joven con sueños e ilusiones que una vez fue. Entonces, la inminente amenaza de un rumor que podría terminar para siempre con su matrimonio le lleva a dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Ahora que he reordenado un poco mejor mi vida, ¡estoy de vuelta! Nueva vida, nuevo fanfic e incluso nueva temática. Dedicado a todos aquellos y aquellas que, al igual que yo, han aprendido tras el matrimonio que el cuento de hadas hay que currárselo a diario.**

 **Como de costumbre, publicaré todos los domingos desde hoy a no ser que algo de fuerza mayor me lo impida.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Podría tomarse un refresco en cuanto terminara de desatascar la fregadera. Llevaba por lo menos una hora ahí y lo único que sabía con absoluta certeza era que tenía todo el chándal lleno de mugre. Era su chándal favorito, con el que más cómoda se sentía, ya que cubría su evidente aumento de peso. Tendría que echarlo a lavar, lo que no dejaba de molestarle porque lo cogió del armario esa misma mañana. Ya había hecho la colada de ese día, pero siempre surgía algo que alteraba sus planes. Si no se trataba de su chándal, se trataría de los niños cubiertos de barro cuando regresaran del colegio.

De solo pensar en tener que volver a pasar la fregona por todo el suelo cuando lo mancharan con sus pisadas, se le instalaba un cosquilleo de pura rabia contenida en la boca del estómago. No hacía más que repetirles que tenían que quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, pero nunca hacían caso de nada. Por más que intentaba ser una madre comprensiva que no los regañara en exceso, no podía evitar que le sacara de sus casillas el hecho de que nunca obedecieran; eso por no mencionar que su marido nunca la defendía. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado corrigiendo trabajos y exámenes, o viendo partidos de fútbol en el Canal Plus y documentales del canal Natura. Apenas le dirigía un saludo y un beso en la mejilla cada día. Podría decirse que así había acabado el que iba a ser su feliz matrimonio.

Suspiró aliviada cuando por fin dio con el origen del atasco, y limpió todo el desagüe. Se quitó los guantes cubiertos de mugre y abrió la llave del grifo. El agua caía con total normalidad. Ya solo le quedaba limpiar la fregadera, toda la encimera, el armario de abajo y todos los instrumentos que había tenido que utilizar. Cuando al fin terminara, podría sentarse un rato en el sofá y descansar. Quería tomarse su refresco de propina de una buena vez.

No fue hasta después de tres cuartos de hora que pudo coger una Coca Cola de la nevera. Consultó el reloj, y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que su marido llegaría a la casa con los niños en quince minutos. Apenas había tenido un respiro en todo el día. Se dirigió hacia el salón para aprovechar los minutos de descanso que le quedaban, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. El teléfono empezó a sonar de forma insistente, exigiéndole que lo atendiera. ¡Ni quince míseros minutos de descanso! Se sentía hastiada y cansada de vivir una vida aburrida, sosa y terriblemente predecible. Aquello no era el maravilloso futuro con el que soñó cuando dijo el "sí, quiero".

Cogió el teléfono y contestó con desgana.

— Aquí la familia Taisho.

— ¡Kagome!

Era la voz de Sango, su mejor amiga. Parecía alterada; por fin algo de acción.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

— ¡Dios! Ahora no sé si he hecho bien en llamar… verás… No sé si debería decírtelo, pero es que todo el mundo lo comenta… — la escuchó cavilar — Te terminarás enterando…

— ¿Enterándome de qué?

Cuando Sango la llamaba, conseguía ponerla de los nervios. Casi todas sus conversaciones eran exactamente así. Quería decirle algo, pero, a la hora de decirlo, dudaba y pasaba unos minutos diciendo los pros y los contras de decírselo. Ella esperaba al otro lado del teléfono con una paciencia infinita. Para cuando al fin soltaba prenda, había perdido todo interés en la noticia.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que te enteres por mí y no por otra persona…

¿Enterarse de qué? No solía ser tan rápida en sus cavilaciones. ¡Eso tenía que ser algo importante!

— Hay ciertos rumores en el instituto sobre Inuyasha... — musitó — Rumores muy peligrosos…

¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando Sango? ¿Por qué un rumor iba a ser peligroso? ¿Por qué se rumoreaba sobre su marido? Algo se revolvió en su interior. No le gustaba el rumbo de esa conversación; no estaba preparada.

— No entiendo…

— Verás, hay una alumna que… bueno, tu marido… — suspiró — ¡No sé cómo explicártelo!

Y ella no podía esperar más. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que Sango se aclarara de una maldita vez. No quería pensar mal sobre Inuyasha, pero sus palabras solo la estaban llevando a eso. ¿Qué pasaba con Inuyasha y con esa alumna?

— Se rumorea que tiene una aventura con una alumna de Bachillerato.

La casa se le cayó encima en ese instante. ¿Su marido tenía una aventura? El hombre que salió corriendo de su clase para ir a buscarla a la estación de tren y suplicarle que no se marchara, ¿tenía una aventura? Le pidió matrimonio, le juró amor eterno y fidelidad y prometió que ella sería la única incluso después de la muerte. Prometió hacerla la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, ella no podría sentirse más infeliz que en ese momento, en esa vida de mierda. No había cumplido ni una sola de todas aquellas promesas. ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderle que se personificase en aquella adolescente otra decepción más?

Aunque tenía unas ganas locas de llorar, sacó la entereza para no sucumbir al llanto. Por el contrario, continuó al teléfono, exigiendo más explicaciones. Quería cada detalle sobre esa aventura.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! — exigió.

— No sé si deberías…

— ¡Habla!

Sango suspiró al otro lado del teléfono y cogió aire para empezar a hablar.

— Yo me he enterado por mi Alex; él se ha enterado en su clase.

¿En su clase? Alex iba a primaria, como sus hijos. ¿Y si sus hijos lo sabían? ¿Y si pensaban que ella era una madre y una esposa terrible, y preferían a la otra? Sintió pánico en ese momento. Sintió que las piernas empezaban a hundirse en arenas movedizas mientras se alzaba sobre ella la sombra de una figura juvenil que iba ganando terreno, apoderándose de su hogar y de su familia.

— No sé si lo sabrán tus hijos… — admitió Sango desde el otro lado del teléfono — Ellos aún son muy pequeños y Alex pasa el año que viene a secundaria…

— S-Sigue, por favor… — pidió con voz entrecortada.

— Los alumnos dicen que Inuyasha le presta más atención a esa chica, que la mira de una forma… ¿Cómo decirlo? — meditó — ¿Especial?

Con deseo querría decir, seguramente. Agradecía los intentos de su amiga por maquillar un poco la realidad para ella, pero no era en absoluto necesario. Ya tenía el corazón roto.

— Ella se jacta de tener al profesor en la palma de su mano… — musitó — En realidad, nadie ha podido confirmar del todo que haya una relación, pero se sabe seguro que esa chica está detrás de él…

Esa chica joven y atractiva iba a la caza de su marido. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ya no era esa muchachita de veintidós años con estudios, belleza y sueños en la vida. No sabía que había sucedido con esa joven; solo sabía que un día se esfumó y dio paso a esa ama de casa amargada que limpiaba, cocinaba y regañaba a sus hijos. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? Seguro que Inuyasha se había buscado a otra porque ella no era suficiente. Porque ella ya no era la mujer de la que él se enamoró. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome Higurashi? Ella lo sabía bien. Estaba bajo los quince kilos que había engordado desde que se casó.

— ¿Cómo se llama ella? — le preguntó — ¿Lo sabes?

— Sí, pero prométeme que no intentarás matarla.

— ¡Sango, por favor! — enrolló el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos — No intentaría nada como eso…. solo necesito saberlo…

— Kikio Tama.

Kikio Tama. Sonaba a jovencita con pirsin en el ombligo, tatuaje en el culo, lencería picante y habilidad para engatusar a los hombres. ¿Cómo sería? Seguro que Kikio era todo lo que ella ya no era. ¿Por qué iba a extrañarle que su marido buscara a otra?

— Kagome, te repito que nada de esto está confirmado. Solo son rumores. — escuchó al otro lado del teléfono — Te lo he dicho porque prefiero que lo sepas por una amiga que por cualquier conocido que solo quiera hacer daño. A lo mejor solo son inventos de una tonta niña de instituto…

O a lo mejor era la única verdad que escuchaba en años.

— No dejes que te afecte y no juzgues a Inuyasha sin confirmarlo, por favor.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sentía ganas de vomitar. Dejó la Coca Cola que había cogido sobre la mesa del teléfono, sin haberla probado tan siquiera y tuvo que apoyar las manos y la espalda en la pared para no caerse al suelo de bruces. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Nada en su vida tenía ya sentido. Hubo un día en el cual habría jurado que Inuyasha la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero hacía años que ni se lo planteaba. Hacía años que ni siquiera pensaba en el amor. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo el amor con su marido? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. De hecho, creía no haberlo vuelto a hacer después de tener a su segundo hijo.

Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y tomó una vieja fotografía de ella. Era joven y bella. Su cabello azabache lucía brillante y sedoso con sus naturales rizos. Sonreía con una dentadura perfecta y un brillo soñador en la mirada. Se había arreglado con rímel, polvos y brillo de labios. Estaba delgada y cuidaba su aspecto. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Inuyasha se enamoró de esa bella jovencita, no de la mujer de treinta años que parecía haber envejecido diez años más de la cuenta.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió abruptamente. En seguida se oyeron las voces de sus hijos, que competían para contarle a su padre lo que habían hecho en clase. A ella nunca se lo contaban. Caminó hacia el corredor como un zombi, sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía y se detuvo para verlos en la entrada. Inuyasha se quitaba los zapatos, como de costumbre, y los niños habían dejado sus mochilas allí tiradas para correr a recoger su merienda. Apenas la saludaron a pasar a su lado.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Inuyasha señalaba su chándal. Entonces, se percató de que, con todo el ajetreo, había olvidado cambiarse.

— La fregadera estaba atascada…

— Debiste haber llamado a un fontanero. — frunció el ceño — Te has puesto perdida. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

No le extrañaba que Inuyasha necesitara buscar consuelo en una cría. Ella debía parecer el peor error de su vida allí parada, con quince kilos de más, y un chándal lleno de mugre. Agachó la cabeza compungida y dejó que Inuyasha le diera un beso en la mejilla al pasar. En el pasado, él le daba un apasionado beso en los labios cada vez que se despedía y cuando llegaba. Muchas veces incluso le hacía el amor ahí mismo, pero esos años de oro ya habían pasado. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

A pesar de aquel rumor que había cambiado por completo su vida, se levantó exactamente igual que todas las mañanas cuando sonó el despertador a las siete. El despertador de los niños sonaría media hora más tarde. A su lado, Inuyasha se removió, molesto; siempre había odiado madrugar. A continuación, se levantó sin decir una sola palabra, cogió ropa interior limpia de su mesilla y fue al cuarto de baño. Aprovechó su ausencia para abrir las ventanas y hacer la cama.

Cuando Inuyasha salió del cuarto de baño, entró ella. Se recogió el pelo en la coronilla con un pasador, se desnudó y se dio una rápida ducha. Al volver a salir de la ducha mojada y con la piel roja por el agua caliente, se vio en el espejo con pesar. ¿Qué podría ver Inuyasha en ella? Su cabello ya no lucía tan hermoso como antes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se depilaba las cejas y empezaba a alarmarle el aspecto que tenían. Nada de maquillaje nunca, ni usaba una crema hidratante tan siquiera para cuidar su piel. Aunque, claro, su cuerpo se llevaba la palma… Los pechos enormes y caídos después del embarazo, la cintura inexistente, el enorme flotador en su barriga y las piernas celulíticas. ¿Por qué aparentaba más de cuarenta años?

Cogió el chándal y se vistió evitando mirarse. Ya se había mirado demasiado y el reflejo no había cambiado por más que deseara ser la mujer que una vez fue. Le gustara o no, iba a tener que conformarse con lo que tenía y eso no era mucho. No era justo que condenara a Inuyasha a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan carente de atractivos como ella…

Al salir del cuarto de baño, lo encontró abrochándose los puños de la camisa. Apenas la miró y siguió con sus cosas. Justo antes de salir, le vio coger su mejor colonia. ¿Por qué se echaba esa colonia que ella le había regalado con todo el cariño del mundo? ¿Se la ponía para la otra? ¿Quería impresionarla? ¿Cómo no pudo fijarse en que últimamente Inuyasha se esmeraba más que de costumbre por tener buen aspecto? A medida que él se volvía más atractivo, el bajón de ella se hacía más patente. Y lo peor de todo era que ella tenía treinta años e Inuyasha treinta y seis. ¡Él era el mayor!

Los despertadores sonaron en los cuartos de los niños. Se habían acostumbrado a una rutina muy poco flexible para organizarse. Nada cambiaba ninguna mañana. Abrió las puertas de los dormitorios de los niños y los apremió para que se fueran levantando. Los niños se quejaron, tal y como solía hacer su padre, y tardaron más que él en levantarse. Hikari fue al cuarto de baño del pasillo a asearse y Setsu fue al de su habitación, donde Inuyasha lo ayudaría. Setsu aún era pequeño para apañárselas solo.

Aprovechó para ventilar sus habitaciones y ponerse a hacer las camas nuevamente. Primero hizo la de Hikari. Su habitación era rosa: adornos rosas, cortinas rosas y sábanas y colchas rosas. A su hija le gustaba que absolutamente todo fuera rosa. Si no llevaba puesto algo rosa, se negaba a salir, así que tenía un montón de complementos y de ropa rosa. Se parecía a ella de niña. Tenía su pelo, el color de su piel, su nariz y su mentón. Únicamente había heredado de su padre sus preciosos ojos ambarinos. Hacía mucho que dejó de depender de ella aunque solo tenía siete años.

La habitación de Setsu era todo lo contrario a la de su hermana. Allí parecía que habían explotado un montón de cubos de pintura para formar un collage de diferentes colores y texturas. Setsu siempre iba muy desconjuntado y combinaba colores imposibles, pero no había forma de convencer al niño para que se vistiera en condiciones. Era igual de testarudo que su hermana. Setsu se parecía más a Inuyasha en todo. Todavía no había rasgos de ella en él; a esas alturas, ya no los vería nunca. A sus cuatro años ya empezaba a distanciarse de ella, como hizo una vez Hikari.

En el fondo no le extrañaba. Era mala esposa y una mala madre. ¿Cómo pudo fallar a su familia a tantos niveles? No le extrañaba que su marido se refugiara en los brazos de una cría de instituto. ¿Cuánto tardarían sus hijos en retarla? Ella no era como las demás madres. Se pasaba el día encerrada en casa, limpiando. Solo salía los viernes por la tarde cuando Inuyasha la llevaba a hacer la compra al hipermercado; aquel era el momento más excitante de toda la semana. No imaginó su vida de casada de esa forma cuando se unió a Inuyasha en matrimonio; había esperado algo muy diferente.

Bajó a la planta baja y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Inuyasha tomaba siempre café solo y tostadas con una capa de mantequilla derretida y una pequeña capa de mermelada por encima. Hikari tomaba zumo de naranja colado, leche desnatada caliente y galletas integrales. Tuvo que comprarle esas dichosas galletas integrales para que comiera algo. Setsu desayunaba tortitas, zumo de naranja y leche con cacao. ¿Por qué tenía que preparar un desayuno diferente para cada uno?

Cuando apenas había colocado el último vaso sobre la mesa, todos bajaron a desayunar en manada. Inuyasha se sentó con el periódico y se tomó el café sin prestar la más mínima atención a nada más, como todas las mañanas. Siempre tenía que pelearse ella sola con los niños para que tomaran el desayuno. No era de extrañar que la odiaran. Ella era la única bruja que les gritaba en la casa.

Enfadada con Inuyasha por su actitud pasiva, le puso el babero a Setsu para evitar que tuviera que volver a cambiarse de ropa y le cortó las tortitas. Mientras hacía eso, Setsu derramó el zumo.

— ¡Setsu! — le riñó.

Tomó la bayeta para limpiar el estropicio, volvió a llenarle el vaso y continuó cortándole las tortitas.

— No quiero más.

Hikari solo había comido dos galletas integrales y medio vaso de zumo de naranja.

— Apenas has probado el desayuno. — observó — Cómetelo todo.

— No quiero.

¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Terminó de cortar las tortitas de Setsu y se volvió hacia su hija para encararla en condiciones.

— Tienes que comer. — insistió — Necesitas energías. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

— ¡No!

Masculló una maldición y se volvió hacia Inuyasha, esperando ayuda. Seguía concentrado en el periódico, totalmente ajeno a la discusión madre e hija. ¿Acaso estaba sordo? ¡Cómo odiaba ese maldito periódico! Todas las mañanas Inuyasha la dejaba de lado por él. Él también era parte de esa familia, ¡tenía que ayudarla!

— Hikari cómete eso ahora mismo.

Se cruzó de brazos, impasible ante la mirada desafiante de su hija de siete años.

— No quiero. — volvió a repetir.

— ¿Por qué no? — intentó ser diplomática — ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? Puedo prepararte otra cosa…

— Sí que me gusta.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Se lamentó de haber hecho esa pregunta. Su hija le dirigió un riguroso examen físico con tal mirada de desprecio que tuvo ganas de llorar.

— No quiero ponerme tan gorda como tú.

Aún no sabía de dónde sacó la entereza para mantener las lágrimas a raya. Buscó la mirada de Inuyasha, avergonzada, intentando averiguar qué pensaba él al respecto. Ni siquiera la miró. Seguía concentrado en su periódico, y no había escuchado nada. Desearía que fuera un buen marido, se levantara y regañara a su hija por decirle semejante cosa a su madre. No obstante, él seguía abstraído en ese mundo que había inventado solo para él y en el que ella tenía el acceso restringido. Setsu tampoco prestaba atención y jugaba con su desayuno.

Decidió apartarse y estuvo fregando todo lo que había empleado para el desayuno mientras que su familia desayunaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su hija acababa de decirle. Tenía razón… Seguro que Inuyasha también se había fijado y mucho más que ella. ¿Por eso ya no la quería? Deseó poder dejar de estar gorda con solo pensarlo. Una vez, en el pasado, fue tan bonita…

Recogió la vajilla del desayuno para fregarla mientras se preparaban para salir e ir al colegio. Inuyasha siempre los llevaba y los recogía, pues iban al mismo sitio. Esa era una de las razones por las que ella había dejado de moverse prácticamente. Esa y que su antigua ropa ya no le valía. Solo le cabían chándales feos y anchísimos, comprados en oferta en un hipermercado. ¿Cómo había podido acabar así? Su marido la engañaba y sus hijos la odiaban.

Los niños gritaron que se iban desde la entrada, ni siquiera fueron a despedirse en persona y a darle un beso. Ella siempre lo hizo así en su casa, con su madre. Inuyasha sí que se acercó a la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tal y como acostumbraba. ¿Cuándo fueron sustituidos los apasionados besos por ese beso escueto?

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó — No has desayunado…

¿Cuándo iba a hacerlo? Estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose cargo de los niños, fregando y recibiendo insultos como para sentarse a desayunar. Inuyasha solo se daba cuenta de lo que él quería. Con preguntarle más tarde cómo se encontraba su conciencia quedaba tranquila.

— No he tenido tiempo.

— Bueno, nos vamos ya. — evitó contestar a su pulla.

— Tienes la fiambrera con la comida en la entrada.

— Gracias.

Inuyasha había dejado de volver a comer a casa desde que nació Setsu. Antes, siempre se acercaba a la hora de comer para verla. Decía que no soportaba esperar hasta la tarde sin volver a estar a su lado. Comían juntos y casi siempre hacían el amor en la cocina o en el salón. Pero ya no volvía nunca. Hasta había olvidado cómo se hacía el amor. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin practicarlo que apenas lo recordaba, aunque supuso que sería como montar en bicicleta.

— Que tengas un buen día. — le deseó como todos los demás.

La miró extrañado. Kagome estaba muy rara desde el día anterior, y no lograba averiguar qué podía rondarle por la cabeza. Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse a preguntarle; tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Ese año era tutor de segundo de bachiller y tenía que preparar a sus alumnos muy bien para la selectividad. La media del instituto había bajado bastante y le exigían que la levantara desde la dirección. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que los estudiantes fueran cada vez menos aplicados?

Salió de la casa intranquilo. Kagome no era la misma de siempre y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Ella estaba siempre contenta, voluntariosa y sonriente. Ese día parecía derrotada y ya el día anterior la notó diferente. Lo miró de una forma muy extraña cuando volvió del trabajo con los niños aunque, a lo mejor, él era el responsable por hacer el comentario sobre su ropa. Probablemente, no llamó al fontanero para ahorrarse el gasto. Andaban un poco justos de dinero con solo su sueldo y los niños estaban saliendo más caros de lo que esperaban en un principio. Un profesor de instituto no podía hacerse cargo de todo eso solo. Por suerte, ese año contaba con el extra de ser tutor y tenía que esforzarse para mantenerlo. Tenía una odiosa hipoteca que terminar de pagar.

Los niños corrían delante de él como siempre. Tenía la sensación de que había sucedido algo entre Kagome y Hikari en el desayuno, pero estaba tan interesado en el reportaje sobre una especie marina en extinción en el golfo mexicano, que no pudo enterarse de nada. Cuando leía sobre ciencia y naturaleza, perdía la noción de la realidad. Por algo era su especialidad y la materia que él enseñaba.

Dejó a sus hijos en el colegio y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del edificio, donde se encontraba la parte del instituto. Saludó a algunos compañeros al pasar por los corredores y se detuvo frente a su clase. Ahí, se colocó bien la camisa y la chaqueta y se peinó el cabello, preocupado por su aspecto. Se enfadó consigo mismo al percatarse de lo que hacía. Era una alumna, nada más. Él era su profesor, era mucho mayor que ella y estaba casado.

Entró en la clase. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió hacia Kikio Tama. Esa chica era una provocadora nata, lo sabía desde el principio, pero, aun así, había caído en sus redes. No en el sentido literal de la palabra. Kikio le hacía insinuaciones, tocaba su brazo sutilmente, le sonreía como si fuera especial. Había terminado fijándose más en ella por culpa de sus flirteos, nada más. Bueno, y porque era muy atractiva. Era bastante alta para ser una chica, apenas le sacaba unos pocos centímetros, muy delgada y bien proporcionada. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, que caía laceo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos rasgados denotaban su descendencia asiática y eran de color castaño. Cualquiera diría que era una chica corriente, pero sabía cómo manejar a los hombres, cómo atraerlos. Ahí justamente residía su gran atractivo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca sucumbiría. Tenía una familia y no pensaba perderla por un error tan estúpido como aquel. Siempre surgían baches en los matrimonios; ya superarían el suyo. El problema era que Kagome ya no provocaba en él lo mismo que antes cuando la miraba; en su lugar, lo provocaba Kikio Tama. Le juró amor y fidelidad a Kagome, pero, en ese momento, no estaba muy seguro de que ella sería siempre la única. ¿Qué había cambiado en esos ocho años? Entre otras cosas, que Kagome ya no se comportaba como una mujer, o como la mujer que era, al menos. Eso por no hablar de su físico. Empezaba a pensar que ella tampoco estaba interesada en él porque no se cuidaba nada.

Tomó asiento y dio comienzo la clase. Reservaría los últimos quince minutos para entregar los exámenes y resolver las dudas. En general, la clase estaba progresando adecuadamente, si exceptuaba a Kikio. Si bien su físico destacaba, no era igual su intelecto. Necesitaba esforzarse bastante más y una ayuda extra, aunque dudaba mucho que unas clases de apoyo pudieran salvarla de repetir como una condenada. ¡No quería que repitiera! Quería que se marchara de allí cuanto antes para no tener que volver a verla nunca. Cuanto más lejos la tentación, mejor.

No pudo dejar de pensar en Kagome mientras daba su clase magistral. Algo le sucedía y él no era capaz de resolverlo como su marido. ¿Tendría que buscar ayuda profesional? ¿Y con qué dinero iba a pagarlo? Fuera cual fuera el problema, iban a tener que solucionarlo ellos mismos. Kagome no se mostraría tan angustiada sin razón. Algo grave sucedía y no quería contárselo, o no confiaba en él.

A la hora de repartir los exámenes, le dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Se sentó en su sitio y esperó las dudas de los alumnos que creían que habían contestado bien. En algún caso, subió alguna décima, pero la mayoría los mantuvo y les explicó el fallo. Cuando Kikio Tama apareció con una silla y se sentó a su lado, adivinó que se avecinaban problemas.

— Tengo un problema, profe.

Todos le decían señor Taisho, ¿por qué ella hacía lo que le daba la gana? ¿Y por qué le resultaba tan sexi?

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kikio?

— He suspendido…

Eso ya lo sabía bien. Había suspendido y no solo con la peor nota de clase, sino que con una de las peores notas que había puesto en su vida. Kikio era una negada para las ciencias y, por lo que oía de otros profesores, no le iba mucho mejor en otras materias.

— No puedo subirte la nota, Kikio.

No había por dónde coger ese examen.

— ¡Pero me he esforzado mucho, profe! — le hizo pucheros — Seguro que hay algo que puede hacer…

No se la jugaría con su trabajo.

— No, Kikio.

— ¡Vamos, por favor!

Se creía muy capaz de convencerlo con sus ojitos y sus ruegos entusiastas, pero, aunque pudiera llegar hasta él como hombre, como profesor no podía ni rozarlo. Llevaba en esa profesión más de diez años y había visto de todo. Muchos alumnos estaban dispuestos a hacer cosas realmente sorprendentes para aprobar la materia, pero él no era estúpido. Nadie se la jugaba de ninguna forma. Kikio podía calentarle todo lo que quisiera, no iba a aprobar.

— Será mejor que vuelvas a tu sitio.

Entonces, ella le puso una mano sobre el brazo; él lo apartó como si le quemara el contacto. Toda la clase lo había visto, ¿qué iban a pensar? Si las insinuaciones de Kikio empezaban a comentarse por todo el instituto, podrían terminar abriéndole un expediente. Lo peor de todo era que no había hecho nada. ¡No le había puesto un dedo encima! Y eso que se lo puso realmente fácil…

La sirena tocó en ese instante como una salvación a la que él se aferró. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó de la clase en una exhalación. Kikio lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas delante de toda la clase. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? Claro, ella solo pensaba en sí misma, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que él tenía una familia, una mujer, una casa y un puñetero trabajo que mantener. ¿A ella qué le importaba? Solo quería un cinco en sus notas; luego, se olvidaría de que había existido tan siquiera. No se dejaría engatusar por ella. Estaba decidido a ignorarla.

Sin embargo, pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en Kikio y en Kagome. Su esposa no se parecía a Kikio de joven. Siempre fue alegre y persistente, pero muy tímida. Si por ella fuera, nunca habrían empezado a salir juntos. Fue él quien dio el primer paso después de que ella volviera en verano tras las vacaciones de su primer año de universidad. En ese año sin ella, descubrió lo mucho que la necesitaba. Fueron novios desde entonces y habían hecho auténticos malabares para poder verse en los tres años siguientes de universidad de Kagome. ¿Dónde estaba la magia que sintieron por aquel entonces? Nunca había mirado a ninguna otra mujer desde que la conoció. De repente, se regañaba a sí mismo por perseguir a una alumna. Todo aquello era una locura.

A la hora de comer, se sentó con sus compañeros en la sala de profesores y sacó la fiambrera. El almuerzo que Kagome le preparaba siempre era el mejor de todos. Solía convertir la comida en una obra de arte. Siempre preparaba una comida deliciosa, perfectamente colocada, formando alguna clase de decoración. No obstante, al descubrir su fiambrera de ese día, se dio cuenta de que el problema era más grave de lo que imaginaba. Parecía que hubiera volcado la comida dentro sin ningún cuidado. Cuando sus compañeros fueron a echarle un vistazo, tuvo que inventar que se le había caído y se había removido todo. Le daba vergüenza admitir que algo sucedía en su matrimonio.

Las clases de la tarde se le hicieron muy lentas. Para la hora de salir, recogió el maletín y la chaqueta del despacho y se dirigió a la zona del colegio, donde lo esperaban sus hijos. Cada uno estaba con su grupo de amigos hasta que llegó. Entonces, corrieron a abrazarse a sus piernas. Les sonrió, también contento de verlos, y les dijo que era hora de marcharse. Tenían la merienda en casa y seguro que ya volvían a estar hambrientos. Ojalá Kagome haya sido más cuidadosa con la comida de los niños que con la de él. Sus problemas conyugales no tenían por qué extenderse a los pobres niños.

Salió del colegio con ellos, deseoso de acabar el día. Al ver en la puerta a Kikio Tama, adivinó que no terminaría tan pronto. Su grupito de amigas la esperaba a unos pocos metros. Todas cuchicheaban mirándolos y se reían. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Hola, profe! — no pudo mostrarse igual de contento — Así que estos son tus hijos…

Kikio se acuclilló para mirarlos.

— Se parecen a su padre. — sonrió — ¡Igual de guapos!

¿Kikio pensaba que era guapo? ¡Basta! No le importaba en absoluto lo que Kikio pensara de él, y no estaba nada bien que se sintiera tan orgulloso de sí mismo por el cumplido de una adolescente. Eso por no hablar de sus hijos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse delante de sus hijos?

— Tú estás delgada… — observó Hikari.

Al escucharla, Kikio puso cara de no entender el comentario de Hikari. Él mismo se sintió extrañado por el mismo motivo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su hija? ¿Qué importancia tenía que Kikio estuviera delgada?

— Eso es porque me cuido. — contestó Kikio — Ya tendrás que hacerlo cuando seas más mayor.

— Mi mamá está muy gorda, ¿sabes?

— ¡Hikari! — la amonestó.

La niña lo miró acongojada, sin entender qué había hecho mal. En seguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Hikari llamó gorda a su madre y él se quedó callado sin decir absolutamente nada en su defensa. ¿Cómo pudo ignorar ese insulto de Hikari hacia su madre? Por eso estaba tan rara Kagome. La pobre debía haberse sentido fatal desde que Hikari le dijo eso, y su marido, además, no hizo nada para defenderla. Era cierto que estaba un poco rellenita, pero tampoco muy gorda.

— Esas cosas no se dicen.

— Pero no he dicho ninguna mentira… — intentó justificarse.

Kikio sonrió de forma burlona. En ese instante, se olvidó por completo de sus provocaciones para sentirse muy enfadado con ella. Nadie se reía de su mujer. Agarró la mano de Hikari para tirar de ella y llamó a Setsu para que los siguiera. Ni siquiera se despidió.

* * *

Kagome lo presenció todo. Se había puesto el chándal más decente que tenía para ir a recoger a los niños y llevarles la merienda. Esperaba encontrarse con Inuyasha allí y estaba a punto de acercarse cuando apareció la niña de instituto. Se acercó a sus hijos con total familiaridad. Sintió celos cuando vio que ellos no rechazaban a la desconocida mientras que apenas miraban a su madre. Después, Hikari repitió el insulto, humillándola públicamente.

Le ardían las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Se había sentido tan terriblemente avergonzada que se escondió detrás de un cartel de anuncios para que no pudieran verla. Inuyasha había regañado a la niña en esa ocasión y se la llevó a la fuerza sin parar de reñirle, pero ya no le servía. Debió cortarla esa misma mañana, cuando lo dijo por primera vez, para que no se repitiera. Sin embargo, Inuyasha lo hizo mucho más tarde, frente a la odiosa Kikio, cuando sucedió por segunda vez. Lo hizo como si su peso fuera un sucio secreto que debía esconder; deseó tumbarlo a bofetadas.

Dejó que sus hijos y su marido pasaran para dirigirse hacia la casa. En lugar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y atajar para llegar a casa antes que ellos, para que así no averiguaran que había salido, cambió la ruta para seguir a la adolescente. Era justamente la clase de chica que ella imaginó que sería, pero algo menos atractiva. Por alguna razón, en su cabeza había imaginado una chica sacada de la portada de una famosa revista de moda. Fue al pasar unos chicos a su lado, cuando descubrió dónde residía todo su verdadero atractivo. Era una provocadora nata, de las que decían cosas que avergonzaban a los hombres. Se sentían atraídos por lo que les parecía una chica fácil, cuando, en realidad, no era más que una calientabraguetas. En el fondo, sintió lástima por ella. Debía tener muchos problemas en su casa si necesitaba comportarse de esa forma para llamar la atención.

Las siguió, intentando simular que solo seguía su camino, y escuchó su conversación con los puños y los dientes apretados. ¡Qué mal le caía!

— Parece que el señor Taisho ha pasado de ti. — señaló una amiga.

Esa sería la amiga envidiosa que estaba esperando a que se diera de bruces contra un muro para sustituirla.

— Solo estaba disimulando.

— Pues yo diría que no te hacía ni caso. — se rio — No debiste reírte cuando la niña dijo que su madre estaba gorda.

— No pude evitarlo. — suspiró — No la he visto nunca, pero si está tan gorda como para que su hija se meta con ella… ¡Pobre Inuyasha! — exclamó — ¿Cómo puede estar casado con una mujer así? Él es tan guapo…

¿Qué sabría ella? ¿Alguna vez un hombre había estado verdaderamente enamorado de ella? ¿Había estado ella enamorada? ¿Había amado tanto a un hombre que le dolía el corazón separarse de él tan solo cinco minutos? No sabía nada. No sabía nada del amor, ni de lo que un hombre y una mujer podían llegar a compartir realmente. Solo pensaba en su aspecto físico y en su popularidad. Seguro que se encargó ella misma de que todo el instituto lo comentara.

— ¿Y cómo piensas aprobar su materia? — intervino por fin la otra amiga — Hoy no has conseguido ni que te suba una sola décima el examen.

Inuyasha se pegaría un tiro en la cabeza antes que realizar mal su trabajo. No había nada en el mundo que lo convenciera de lo contrario, pero esa niña tonta no lo sabía. Eso era lo que más le asustaba. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por un aprobado? Bueno, sus motivos le daban igual. A ella lo único que le importaba era lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su marido; Kikio podía irse a tomar viento fresco.

— Era porque estábamos en público. — se excusó — Ya veréis, dentro de nada lo tendré comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Así que todavía no lo hacía. Ya sabía ella que el rumor era falso, que Inuyasha no le había sido infiel. De momento, solo sabía que una adolescente con serios problemas de atención en su casa lo perseguía.

— Espero que él lleve condones encima…

¡No! ¡No los llevaba! Ella tomaba la píldora, así que no era en absoluto necesario. Aunque, claro, no necesitaba tampoco tomarla porque llevaban cuatro años sin hacer el amor. No había ningún método anticonceptivo mejor que ese. De todas formas, había visto en más de una ocasión la cartera de Inuyasha y ella era quien vaciaba los bolsillos de su ropa para hacer la colada. Sabía de muy buena tinta que no llevaba condones encima. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba eso? ¡La cuestión era que quería acostarse con su marido!

Sintió una oleada enfermiza de celos que la recorría desde la planta de los pies hasta la coronilla. Sería tan fácil estirar los brazos, agarrar su garganta y presionar hasta que no pudiera respirar más. Tan fácil y tan delictivo. Se obligó a controlar sus propios instintos asesinos y siguió a las chicas a una tienda de lencería. Se detuvo en un estante a mirar los productos para disimular. Ojalá volviera a tener la talla S para que esa lencería tan bonita le sentara bien. Seguro que así conseguiría recuperar su vida matrimonial.

A la distancia, vio a Kikio comprando un conjunto matador que le produjo un muy mal presentimiento. Si su marido le echaba un solo ojo a ese conjunto puesto en su cuerpo adolescente, le arrancaría los testículos y se los pondría para cenar. ¡Estaba tan celosa! No quería que esa pequeña harpía se acercara a él y no tenía forma de evitarlo, pues era su alumna. Para colmo, Inuyasha era su tutor ese curso, por lo que lo vería más que a ningún otro profesor. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haberse alegrado tanto al ver el aumento de sueldo de Inuyasha! Necesitaban más ingresos, pero no a toda costa.

— ¡Ey, mira eso!

Como estaban pasando a su lado, no se atrevió a girarse para que no descubrieran que las seguía.

— ¿Qué hace esa gorda aquí?

— Esta es una tienda para mujeres, no para ballenas.

Se le contrajo el estómago al escucharlas, sabiendo que se dirigían a ella.

— ¡Menuda foca!

Eso último lo dijo Kikio antes de salir de la tienda. Ojalá no se hubiera retenido y le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo. Sentía celos porque lo amaba. Esa mañana, se había rendido, estaba harta de todo y había decidido dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar a pesar de sus celos. Pero ya no. Decidió que no permitiría que esa chica le hiciera algo tan horrible a Inuyasha. Su marido merecía algo más que una adolescente que solo buscaba un aprobado y a la que no le importaba destruir un hogar.

Salió de la tienda decidida a cambiar. Encontraría la forma de volver a ser la Kagome que fue diez años atrás; reconquistaría a su marido y a sus propios hijos. Ya podía prepararse esa adolescente sin escrúpulos. ¡Inuyasha era suyo!

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Antes que nada, felices fiestas a todos y a todas. Espero que sean unos días mágicos e inolvidables.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Pidió ayuda a Sango. En vez de volver a su casa, se fue directa a la casa de su mejor amiga para pedirle consejo. Quería cambiar, quería volver a ser la mujer que fue y quería, sobre todas las cosas, recuperar a su marido. La única persona en el mundo que realmente podía ayudarla era Sango. Tras haberle explicado todo lo que había sucedido y cuál era su decisión, empezó lo más difícil: cambiar.

— Tienes que ponerte a dieta. — dictaminó — Ya no puedes comer patatas fritas de esas tan grasientas, como hacías antes, ni sentarte a tomar una taza de chocolate o lamer la masa de las galletas.

— Acabas de describir mis actividades favoritas…

— Tendrás que evitar todo eso. Pon una servilleta debajo de las patatas fritas recién hechas para que absorba todo el aceite, come chocolate negro en pequeñas cantidades y, por Dios, no te comas la masa de las galletas nunca. — le advirtió — Y tu adicción a las Coca Colas es otro tema importante…

— ¡No puedes quitarme eso! — se quejó — ¡Es mi hora de relax! Todos los días me siento en el sofá y me tomo una Coca Cola antes de que llegue Inuyasha con los niños. Es mi único descanso…

— Tendrá que ser una Coca Cola light y no todos los días.

Cada vez estaba más tentada a marcharse y olvidarse del asunto. Cambiar costaba demasiado. No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo y tampoco sabía si conseguiría recuperar a su marido tras el sacrificio. Nada estaba confirmado. Sango puso una mano sobre las suyas a modo de consuelo. Cuando alzó la vista, le sonreía como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Sango era su única amiga; la única de verdad. El resto debían de estar comentando a sus espaldas que era una foca incapaz de mantener a su marido a su lado; Sango jamás haría eso. Confiaba en Sango plenamente; por esa razón, la había buscado a ella.

Asintió con la cabeza para instarla a continuar. Iba a hacerlo, costara lo que costase, y ni su estómago, ni nadie, la detendrían. ¿Acaso ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistirse a una lata de Coca Cola? Terminaría cogiéndole el gusto a la Coca Cola light, seguro.

— También tendrás que hacer ejercicio, mucho ejercicio. — añadió — ¿Tienes planeada alguna fecha en concreto para el cambio definitivo?

Meditó unos instantes hasta que le vino la gran idea. En dos meses, tenían la reunión de navidad en el colegio. Se juntaban todos en el gran salón de actos, tanto niños como adolescentes del instituto. También acudían todos los padres y más familiares. Era la ocasión perfecta para enseñar su cambio y que se tragaran sus palabras. Nadie volvería a insultarla después de eso, y Kikio se acongojaría ante la competencia.

— La reunión escolar de navidad.

Sango sonrió, complacida por su respuesta.

— Buena elección. — chasqueó la lengua — Pero nos deja muy poco tiempo. Tendrás que esforzarte a fondo para perder diez kilos por lo menos.

— ¿Diez kilos? — exclamó — ¿Cómo voy a perder tanto peso en dos meses?

— Trabajando duro. — insistió — De lunes a viernes, irás al gimnasio. Los fines de semanas, iremos juntas a correr. Te va a encantar mi recorrido. — le aseguró — Son diez kilómetros alrededor del bosque y pasa por el lago. ¡Es precioso!

— ¿Pretendes que corra diez kilómetros?

Ya sentía dolor en el flato de solo pensarlo.

— En realidad, veinte... luego hay que volver. — le temblaron las rodillas al escucharla — También correrás en la cinta eléctrica en el gimnasio y harás Pilates y Spinning.

— No podré hacerlo…

— ¡Claro que sí!

No, no iba a poder. Llevaba tanto sin apenas andar que ese día tuvo que hacer un gran y abismal esfuerzo solo para llegar al instituto y, luego, a la casa de su mejor amiga. Le pesaban las piernas a cada paso y tenía agujetas, aunque eso no era nada en comparación con las agujetas que tendría después de correr con Sango.

— ¿Y qué le diré a Inuyasha? — ella no solía salir — No podré ocultárselo…

— Entre semana, sal por la mañana, cuando él está trabajando y no pueda enterarse. — le explicó — No pasará nada porque un día no limpies sobre lo que ya reluce.

Sí, lo admitía: era una maniática de la limpieza. Pero en su defensa diría que los niños eran muy sucios y nadie le ayudaba a limpiar nunca.

— ¿Y los fines de semana? Siempre nos levantamos tarde y no…

— Dile que has quedado para desayunar conmigo y ya está. Si llama a casa, Miroku le dirá exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Todos los fines de semana? — no creía que Inuyasha lo aceptara durante dos meses.

— Todos. — repitió — Terminará llamando, pero sucederá justamente lo que yo he dicho.

Todavía tenía dudas. Nunca había salido tanto de casa y siempre salía solo con Inuyasha. A su marido le llamaría la atención, seguro.

— Tendremos que ir pidiendo cita para el día de la reunión. — acarició su cabello — Podrías capearte el pelo, te quedaría genial con tus rizos. También tienes que hacerte las cejas y… ¿Cuánto hace que no te depilas?

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo hizo. No le extrañaba que Inuyasha no se sintiera en absoluto atraído por ella.

— No importa…. ¡Pediremos de todo! Peluquería, depilación, limpieza de cutis, unos masajes y manicura. ¡Será día de chicas! — saltó de alegría — Y hay que renovarte el armario. Odio verte vestida con un chándal…

Le asaltó otra terrible duda entonces.

— Sango, ¿cómo voy a pagar todo eso? El gimnasio, el salón de belleza, la comida dietética, la ropa nueva… No tenemos tanto dinero. — se recostó sobre el sofá — Si hago un gasto así, Inuyasha lo sabrá todo.

— ¿No lo habían ascendido o algo así?

— No exactamente. Este año es tutor y, según como lo haga, podrá seguir siéndolo. Eso supone un extra. Pensábamos ahorrarlo, ya que no tenemos nada ahorrado con la hipoteca. Si lo gasto y no vuelve a ser tutor…

Se levantó de sofá y se dirigió hacia la ventana para contemplar el jardín exterior de la casa. No tenía los medios para convertirse en lo que Inuyasha deseaba que ella fuera. Había fracasado antes de empezar. Si ella trabajara…

— No importa. — dijo Sango a su espalda — Todo tiene solución.

La miró interesada por su renovado entusiasmo.

— Tengo vídeos de Pilates. Ven a mi casa todos los días y practicaremos juntas. Podrás correr por cualquier parte, no necesitas hacerlo en una cinta eléctrica. ¿Y quieres hacer spinning? — se levantó — Te dejaré una bicicleta para que vayas por el monte. Será parecido…

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi ropa y conmigo?

— Un corte de pelo en la peluquería sí que puedes pagarlo, ¿no? — asintió con la cabeza — Pide cita para ese día. De la depilación nos ocupamos de forma casera y podemos hacernos la manicura la una a la otra.

— ¿La ropa? — insistió.

— Miraremos tu ropa vieja. Ahora se lleva el vintage, así que seguro que se pueden aprovechar muchas cosas. Yo puedo darte ropa que pensaba tirar porque he comprado nueva y podemos coser también alguna cosa. Sé que eres muy hábil con la máquina de coser. ¡Pero tienes que comprarte lencería!

Sango la convenció. Aceptó sus argumentos e hizo el trato con ella. A partir de ese día, empezaba el intensivo para convertirse en la mujer que una vez fue. Se acabó la comida basura, el sofá después de comer y los hábitos de anciana. Esa Kikio Tama lamentaría profundamente haber dicho que estaba como una foca.

La primera semana de entrenamiento fue la peor de todas. Salía todas las mañanas cuando Inuyasha se marchaba con los niños e iba corriendo a casa de Sango. Después, salían las dos juntas y hacían toda su ruta. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse el primer día. Se quedó pálida como una hoja en blanco y pensó que le iba a dar algo. Su fuerza de voluntad fue lo único que consiguió mantenerla en pie para continuar adelante. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sango, estaba hecha polvo. Solo quería ducharse para quitarse el sudor y descansar. En lugar de eso, Sango le obligó a quitarse la sudadera para hacer Pilates. Le enseñó avergonzada su cuerpo cubierto por una camiseta de licra y realizó los ejercicios con más dificultad de la que le hubiera gustado. Al terminar, solo podía pensar en volver a su casa arrastrándose. Darse una ducha fue lo mejor de toda la mañana. Por la tarde, fue a andar en bicicleta. Anduvo por terreno montañoso, tal y como le indicó Sango y se cayó de bruces. Era una suerte que llevara consigo el botiquín. Se puso una tirita en la rodilla y continuó. Para la próxima vez, decidió que llevaría rodilleras, coderas y casco. Había aprendido la lección.

Sus comidas también se vieron afectadas. Desayunaba leche desnatada que sabía a agua sucia, zumo de naranja sin azúcar, tostadas sin nada por encima y galletas integrales. Siempre comía verduras hervidas y algún pescado a la plancha y tomaba yogures desnatados de postre. Por la tarde, tomaba frutas. Para cenar carne a la plancha y alguna sopa. Su familia apenas notaba su cambio alimenticio porque no estaban o porque, simplemente, no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención. Prefería pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

Al terminar la primera semana de duro entrenamiento, ya se sentía menos dolorida y más enérgica. Según la báscula, había perdido dos kilos e incluso ella misma se notaba más ligera. Ya no le costaba salir de casa, ni hacía más que pensar en cuándo llegaría el momento de poder sentarse. Hasta Sango le dijo que la notaba mucho más suelta. Estaba rebosante de energías y, aunque pasaba un poco de hambre, no sufría en exceso. Su rutina era correr, hacer Pilates, las tareas del hogar, montar en bicicleta y continuar con las tareas del hogar.

Mientras corría por las mañanas, estuvo pensando mucho. Estuvo pensando en ella, en Inuyasha, en los niños y en su situación en la casa. Estaba harta de ser ama de casa. Se había sacado una carrera de Derecho Económico en Harvard. Consiguió entrar en Harvard por sus buenas notas, y había terminado de ama de casa. ¿Qué pensarían de ella sus profesores? Tenía que encontrar un trabajo; no le bastaba con su aspecto físico. Necesitaba algo que la llenara por dentro y que le hiciera sentirse un ser útil para esa comunidad y para su familia. No le extrañaba que su hija la llamara gorda cuando el ejemplo que le estaba dando era el de casarse, parir niños, ponerse gorda y limpiar. Quería que su hija contara con una figura femenina de la que sentirse orgullosa, y ella también quería poder sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Se puso a buscar empleo secretamente. Desgraciadamente, su aspecto le dificultaba encontrarlo. Aunque su currículum fuera estupendo con su carrera, sus conocimientos de idiomas y ese carné de conducir que no usaba desde hacía siglos, la imagen lo era todo en esa sociedad. Aun así, no dejó de intentarlo. Sabía que, con el tiempo, sus esfuerzos darían frutos.

— ¿Dónde te metes últimamente?

Raro en Inuyasha fijarse en lo que ella hacía.

— No entiendo. Solo salgo a desayunar con Sango los fines de semana.

— Un desayuno muy largo. — añadió él — ¿Y dónde vas entre semana? Me ha dicho un compañero que te ha visto montar en bicicleta.

¡Oh, no! No quería que su secreto se descubriera. No se equivocó aquel día que le pareció ver al profesor de Lengua y Literatura, compañero de su marido. Tendría que cambiar la ruta para asegurarse de que no volvieran a verla.

— Vi la bicicleta y la probé. Me pareció que tenía las ruedas un poco deshinchadas, pero me equivocaba.

— ¿Fuiste a la montaña a probarla?

— Claro. Contra peor sea el terreno, más fiable será el diagnóstico.

Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció la habitual taza de café solo a su marido. Él trataba de asimilar todavía su respuesta y estaba pensando en otra pregunta, pero terminó rindiéndose. Por lo menos, sabía que existía… de vez en cuando. Tuvo que pelear con Hikari otra vez, pero, en esa ocasión, decidió que ya hora de acabar con aquella tontería. Ya estaba harta de que la usara de excusa para no comer; eso por no hablar, de qué haría en el comedor del colegio. Ese día reventó.

— ¡Pues si quieres morirte de hambre, allá tú!

Le quitó las galletas, la leche y el zumo de delante y lo tiró todo a la basura delante de sus narices. Inuyasha no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero, por primera vez, observó la escena y no su periódico. Hikari miraba la basura con los ojos como platos y Setsu tenía tan abierta la boca que se le cayó la comida. Después de eso, Hikari no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra y continuó todo el desayuno en silencio, con las manos sobre el regazo. Su padre intentó ofrecerle algo de comer, pero la niña era testaruda. Se le había metido una cosa en la cabeza y tras haber perdido, no daría su brazo a torcer por orgullo.

Kagome, por el contario, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no volver a ponerle un desayuno nuevo en la mesa. No soportaba saber que su hija se iba a ir al colegio sin haber tomado nada, pero no podía echarse atrás. Nunca la respetarían si cedía en ese momento, así que se tomó su asqueroso vaso de leche desnatada y se quedó de pies mirando por la ventana. Cuando los niños salieron, se puso a fregar. Poco después, Inuyasha regresó a despedirse. Su beso en la mejilla le pareció tan frío en comparación con sus antiguos besos…

— Siento lo que ha pasado en el desayuno, Kagome.

— Tú siempre lo sientes…

Era verdad. Inuyasha siempre lo sentía por todo, pero nunca entraba en acción. ¿A qué demonios estaba esperando? Ya no podía más con todo. ¡La casa se le caía encima! Si conseguía un trabajo, ¿la ayudaría? Nunca movía un solo dedo ni para cocinar, ni para limpiar, ni para planchar, ni para educar a sus hijos. Teniendo en cuenta que era profesor, podría aportar un poco en eso último al menos.

— Kagome, por favor. — se apoyó en la encimera, a su lado — Te prometo que, la próxima vez, te ayudaré.

— Eso está por verse…

Inuyasha miró a su esposa sin palabras. ¿Tan mal marido era? ¿Tan mal padre? Su mujer se sentía sola y amargada, y le restregaba que él nunca hacía nada por ella. Sus hijos lo perseguían siempre a él y trataban mal a su madre porque ella era la única que les imponía límites. Kagome se había convertido en la mala para los niños por su culpa. ¿Cómo podía arreglar aquello? Todavía seguía furioso porque su hija llamó gorda a Kagome. ¿Cómo permitió que eso sucediera?

Se marchó, notando lo poco receptiva que estaba Kagome, y llevó a los niños al colegio como de costumbre. Pasó la mañana dando clases, abstraído en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa y en su vida. Algo iba muy mal en su matrimonio. Le ponía de los nervios ver salir a Kagome todas las mañanas. ¿Iba a desayunar con Sango? ¿O iba a verse con otro hombre que la trataba como ella se merecía? Eso último lo ponía enfermo. Nadie más que él podía tocar a Kagome, consolarla y amarla. ¡Nadie!

¡Diablos, estaba celoso! Estaba muy celoso del tiempo que Kagome pasaba fuera de casa. Había hecho falta que ella empezara salir para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba en falta. No le resultaba normal ver la casa sin ella un sábado y un domingo por la mañana. Tendrían que quedarse en la cama hasta tarde y, sin embargo, sonaba el despertador y Kagome salía corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Después, le decía un compañero del trabajo que la había visto montando en bicicleta. ¡En bicicleta! Kagome nunca había montado en bicicleta, ni en sus mejores momentos de juventud. Siempre prefirió sentarse a tomar el sol. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su mujer?

Abrió su fiambrera disgustado. Al menos le hizo sonreír comprobar que su comida volvía a ser lo que era antes. Kagome había cocinado arroz con verduras. Lo había separado de un par de triángulos de tortilla y de unos tomates con sal con un muro hecho con salchichas cortadas en pedacitos. De postre había añadido aparte una manzana y le preparó un termo con café. El efecto que tuvo en él la falta de interés de su mujer de los últimos tiempos por la configuración de la fiambrera fue más potente de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Necesitaba esa muestra de afecto.

En un mes sería navidad. Tal vez debiera hacer algo especial ese año para que se reconciliaran. Estaban ahorrando su extra del sueldo, pero no sería tan terrible que, por un mes, una sola vez, se lo gastaran en algo especial. Podrían ir un fin de semana a algún sitio y dejar a los niños con los abuelos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos solos y a lo mejor conseguían recuperar la chispa que tenían antes. En esos momentos, Kagome no lo atraía físicamente tanto como en el pasado, pero sabía que, si lograba quitarle ese odioso chándal, le gustaría lo que vería. No le importaba que tuviera unos pocos kilos de más.

Al terminar, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su despacho para preparar lo que iba a necesitar para sus dos clases de la tarde. Kikio Tama estaba frente a la puerta, esperándolo. Consultó el reloj con fastidio. Ya había terminado la hora de comer de los alumnos.

— ¡Profe!

¿Por qué intentaba estropearlo todo? Quería arreglar la situación con su mujer; no quería enredarse con una adolescente. ¿Acaso no podía entenderlo? No podría enviarle más indirectas que en las últimas semanas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para librarse de ella? A lo mejor tendría que hablar con los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Todos se la habían cepillado, ya era de sabiduría popular.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kikio? — intentó no parecer demasiado cansado de ella, pues era su alumna — Es la hora de vuestro recreo. ¿No prefieres ir a disfrutarlo con tus amigas?

— Claro, profe. — sonrió — Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas, ¿puedo?

Como tutor y maestro suyo, no le quedaba otra opción que concederle la tutoría. ¡Qué poco le gustaba encerrarse con ella en su despacho! Abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara primero. Entró tras ella, cerró la puerta a su espalda y dejó la bolsa de la comida tras el escritorio, junto a su maletín. Al volverse, tenía a Kikio tan cerca que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. ¡Qué silenciosa era!

— ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?

Señaló las sillas al otro lado del escritorio para marcar distancia entre los dos.

— Prefiero estar aquí.

Él no lo prefería en absoluto.

— Bueno, ¿y cuál era tu pregunta, Kikio? — mejor terminar cuanto antes — Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Ah, claro. — le lanzó una de sus provocativas miradas — Me preguntaba si quieres besarme…

Empezó a sudar por los nervios. Pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡Dios! Si alguien lo veía así con una alumna, su carrera estaría acabada y sus hijos se morirían de hambre. Nunca volverían a admitirlo en ningún otro sitio con un delito asociado con una menor en su currículum. No, definitivamente no quería besarla.

— No…

— No parece muy seguro.

Era verdad. No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. Su mujer y él llevaban sin acostarse desde que nació su último hijo. Kagome estaba rarísima últimamente y solo le hablaba para reprocharle lo mal marido que era. Se sentía solo, muy solo, y la sola idea de que alguien estuviera a su lado sosteniendo su mano se le antojaba maravillosa. Si se dejara llevar solo por un momento por la chica de puntillas frente a él, cerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios… Solo era un beso, nadie podía juzgarlo por un beso, ¿no?

Los labios de Kikio entraron en contacto con los suyos antes de que resolviera el conflicto en su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, no sintió nada. Los notó fríos y se le antojaron tan distantes como lo era ella en realidad. No se excitó nada, no hubo erección y le resultó vomitivo lo que estaba haciendo. No respondió a la insistencia de la chica para que moviera los labios contra los de ella y se apartó recordando el primero beso que le dio a su mujer. Kagome era tímida, apenas le mantenía la mirada. Tuvo que lanzarse sin dejarle otra opción que besarlo y fue… mágico.

Ya podía enfrentarse contra esa adolescente porque Kikio no le gustaba en realidad. Solo le había emocionado la idea de gustarle a una mujer después de tanto tiempo distante de su mujer. Nada más. Kikio no podía ofrecerle nada que él quisiera de ella. Nunca más volvería a amedrentarlo.

— Será mejor que te marches.

— Pe-Pero… — ya no parecía tan segura de sí misma — ¡Déjame intentarlo otra vez!

Cuando ella intentó alzarse de nuevo para besarlo, tuvo que apartar sus manos y esquivarla.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kikio.

¿Cómo pudo desear besarla tan siquiera? Años atrás, había hecho el amor con Kagome en ese mismo despacho cuando ella volvió tras terminar la carrera. Llegó un día antes de lo esperado y fue al colegio a darle una sorpresa. Ese año, acababan de hacerle fijo y le dieron el despacho. Cuando llegó, no pudo resistirse. Echó la llave a la puerta, la desnudó e hicieron el amor por todas partes, incluso en el escritorio junto a él. Al permitir que esa chica lo besara, había mancillado un santuario. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Kagome? No podía ocultarle aquello a su esposa…

Kikio lo miró colérica, como si acabara de clavarle un puñal. Seguro que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que la rechazaran; más aún cuando parecía que ya lo tenía en su poder. La ignoró por completo, esperando que ella se marchara, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de marcharse, se abrió la camisa de un tirón. Saltó del sitio aterrado. ¿Y si entraba alguien?

— Cúbrete. — le ordenó.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — le gritó ofendidísima — ¡Me estoy ofreciendo!

Si se ponía a gritar, llamaría la atención de alguien. ¡Iba a dejarlo sin empleo! La hizo retroceder, lejos de su escritorio.

— Por favor, átate la camisa.

— ¿Por qué? — discutió — Su hija dice que su mujer está gorda y he oído por ahí que parece una maruja de barrio siempre en chándal y con sobrepeso. No comprendo cómo…

— ¡Basta! — agarró sus hombros y la sacudió — Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir una palabra sobre mi mujer, ¿entiendes? ¡Tú no la conoces, no sabes nada!

Él sí. El culpable de que Kagome engordara y estuviera encerrada en la casa todo el día era él. ¿Cómo podía haberse enfadado con ella por salir un poco a tomar el aire? Era normal que se sintiera hastiada de su vida. No la llevaba nunca a ningún sitio y la había limitado a ser ama de casa y madre. Definitivamente, tenía que coger ese viaje para navidades y llevarla a algún sitio bonito. Seguro que aún había algo que hacer. Kagome y él se habían amado con locura; eso no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente.

— No puede rechazarme…

Kikio recurrió al llanto. Desgraciadamente para ella, estaba más que acostumbrado a las lágrimas de cocodrilo por su profesión. ¿Cuántos habrían llorando para que los aprobara? Y él sabía muy bien distinguir entre unas lágrimas verdaderas y las lágrimas falsas de Kikio Tama.

— Vete. — repitió — Si vuelves a hacer algo semejante, tendré que reportar al director tu comportamiento y te expulsarán.

Antes que permitir que aquello se desmadrara y lo acusaran a él de algo que no había hecho, aunque lo hubiera pensado erróneamente, cortaría por lo sano para evitar que destruyera su familia. Para su suerte, Kikio fue lo bastante inteligente. Al marcharse tan dócilmente, además, le demostró qué era lo que realmente buscaba de él.

A las cinco y media ya estaba en casa, como de costumbre. Los niños corrieron a la cocina a tomar su merienda, y él se sorprendió de que Kagome no saliera a recibirlo. Poco después adivinó el motivo cuando subió al segundo piso y la encontró en su dormitorio con Sango. En ese momento, se estaba quitando la camisa y se la volvió a abotonar, avergonzado. Las dos mujeres se rieron de él por su timidez mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Todo estaba patas arriba y había muchas cajas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó sintiendo curiosidad.

— Ropa vieja. — contestó Kagome.

¿Y qué hacía ahí arriba la ropa vieja? Vio que Sango doblaba algunos chándales y los metía en una caja. ¿Estaba guardando su ropa habitual? Esa era una caja del desván si no se equivocaba. Bueno, las mujeres tenían un comportamiento de lo más extraño a veces. Decidió pasar del tema de la ropa y fue directo a por Sango. Le picaba tanto la curiosidad por saber qué hacían los fines de semana…

— ¿Y qué tal te va todo? — preguntó — Supongo que ahora estarás menos ocupada. Como sales todos los fines de semana con Kagome…

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas al escucharlo. Eso no le gustó nada. ¿Acaso estaban conchabadas para engañarlo? ¡No, seguro que no! Se habrían mirado porque eran amigas. Seguro que tenían alguna broma secreta.

— Sí, ahora tengo más tiempo libre. Desde que Miroku no trabaja los fines de semana, es una bendición poder salir con una amiga. Espero que no te importe que te la robe por el desayuno.

— No, tranquila.

Mientras solo fuera el desayuno. Detestaba admitirlo, pero si Kagome se iba al mediodía y no les dejaba comida, tendría que pedir una pizza para los niños.

— Bueno, mejor os dejo solas. — recogió una camiseta y una pantalón de estar por casa — Voy a asegurarme de que Hikari se toma toda la merienda.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero las escuchó reír cuando salió del dormitorio. ¿Qué les resultaba tan gracioso? Aunque, por otra parte, era agradable ver que Kagome recuperaba algo de su vida social. La notaba muy alicaída últimamente y necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Él también la ayudaría más adelante. Estaba decidido a que las cosas marcharan bien en su matrimonio y ¿qué mejor que una escapada romántica? Buscaría algún lugar agradable no muy lejos de allí

Quería que volvieran a ser un matrimonio de verdad. Hacer el amor, darse besos apasionados de despedida, hacer cosas juntos de vez en cuando, dejar de comportarse como si fueran extraños. En el fondo, tenía que darle las gracias a Kikio por abrirle los ojos. Nunca había estado más seguro de que lo único que deseaba era amar a su mujer.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Kagome, ¿aún no te has vestido?

Alzó la vista al escuchar a Inuyasha y sonrió. No, todavía no se había vestido y no pensaba hacerlo en un buen rato. Había sufrido durante dos meses como una condenada para recuperar a la antigua Kagome, no pensaba tomárselo a la ligera. Quería hacer una entrada espectacular en el salón de actos, que todo el mundo la mirara y comentara lo estupenda que estaba, para que la niñata de Kikio Tama se tragara sus propias palabras y a Inuyasha se le cayera la baba.

Esa mañana se pesó y descubrió con orgullo que, desde el día que empezó con la dieta y el ejercicio, había perdido casi trece kilos. Hacía años que no se veía tan estupenda, y lo mejor era que se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Se había planteado un reto y lo había superado. En adelante, solo tenía que asegurarse de no volver a caer en el mismo pozo para que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano. Recuperaría una dieta normal sin excesos y seguiría corriendo todos los días para mantenerse, nada más. Aún le quedaban dos kilos para ser exactamente la chica que recordaba, pero creía verse mejor con esos dos kilos que sin ellos.

Se había asegurado de que Inuyasha no notara el cambio. Seguía utilizando el chándal amplio ante él y no permitía jamás que atisbara su piel. Bueno, eso ya lo venía heredando de años anteriores. Inuyasha siempre se cambiaba en la habitación con total normalidad, pero ella se escondía en el cuarto de baño, avergonzada de los kilos de más tan poco atractivos.

— No, iré más tarde con Sango.

— ¿Con Sango? — preguntó extrañado — Es una reunión familiar, Kagome. Lo suyo es que vayas con tus hijos y con tu marido.

No esperaba que se lo tomara a mal y, en el fondo, le enterneció escucharlo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día y no ese día tan especial, habría accedido gustosamente a sus peticiones. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ir con otra persona. Pero necesitaba a Sango. Tenía cita en la peluquería; luego, iba a depilarse y a vestirse en su casa. Inuyasha no podía ver todo eso.

— Tengo cita en la peluquería. – se justificó.

Tampoco le decía ninguna mentira.

— ¿A esta hora? — consultó el reloj de muñeca — La reunión…

— Lo sé, pero no tenían en otro momento. — cerró la bolsa de deporte cargada de ropa para la ocasión — No puedo aparecer con estos pelos. ¿Qué van a pensar de tu esposa?

Él no contestó. Ojalá le hubiera dicho algo como que a él no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Algo bonito. Sin embargo, ese cumplido no llegó nunca. Se prometió que esa noche lamentaría no haberle dicho algo bonito.

— ¿Y la función de los niños? — insistió.

— Te prometo que llegaré a tiempo. — le aseguró — Es a las siete y media y tengo la peluquería a las cinco. Además, cosí sus trajes, ¿crees que me voy a quedar sin verlo?

¡Y cómo sufrió cosiendo esos trajes! Todas las noches durante el último mes se había acostado tardísimo para prepararles los trajes. Entre sus nuevas actividades deportivas y las tareas del hogar, su tiempo libre era el mínimo. No le quedó más remedio que quitarse horas de sueño para coser. Para Hikari, un vestido lleno de encajes y de lazos para que interpretara a Wendy en la obra de _Peter Pan_. Para Setsu, un disfraz de calabaza para el baile de la clase parvularios. Había llegado a odiar a las calabazas después de esa terrible experiencia de costura.

De repente, se acordó de que había olvidado dejarle preparado el equipo a Inuyasha. Seguro que lo olvidaría si no se lo ponía en la entrada. Sacó la bolsa del armario y metió la cámara fotográfica, la cámara de vídeo, una batería de repuesto y un par de tarjetas de memoria de más.

— Te lo dejaré en la entrada. ¡No lo olvides!

También dejaría en la entrada la bolsa con los trajes de los niños. Si se marchaba sin dejar toda tan bien preparado para que fuera imposible que lo olvidaran, se encontraría con que no llevarían ni disfraces, ni equipo de grabación, ni la cartera. En ocasiones, había tenido que llegar a darle la cartera y las llaves a Inuyasha en la entrada para que no lo olvidara. Era un desastre en todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con la ciencia; por eso, le había comprado una estupenda agenda de regalo de navidad.

Se colgó la bolsa de deporte con la ropa para esa noche a la espalda y bajó las bolsas con los trajes y las cámaras a la entrada. Lo dejó todo sobre el mueble, bien a la vista, cruzando los dedos para que no se les olvidara nada.

— Prométeme que no olvidarás nada. — le exigió.

Inuyasha cruzó los dedos en una promesa, al igual que hizo ella previamente.

— Te lo prometo.

— Muy bien, nos veremos allí.

Sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después, salió de la casa corriendo, deseosa de que su cambio de imagen se completara.

No se movió de la puerta hasta que Kagome desapareció por completo de su vista. Estaba muy rara en los últimos meses. No le contaba nada de lo que hacía y sabía que estaba saliendo de la casa. Cuando se había encontrado con que aún continuaba con tareas del hogar que solía tener terminadas antes de su llegada, adivinó que ella salía. Y no le dijo ni una palabra. También le veía comer menos y en la nevera había Coca Cola light; sin embargo, Kagome siempre bebía Coca Cola normal. Todo eso por no hablar de los trajes de los niños. Los había cosido por la noche, a diario. La sentía tumbarse en la cama a altas horas de la noche, completamente agotada. Habría deseado poder ayudarla, pero no sabía coser, por lo que solo estropearía su trabajo.

Había algo más que también había notado. ¿Kagome había adelgazado? Seguía usando sus chándales habituales, por lo que era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta. No obstante, sí que le notaba la cara más fina, como años atrás. También se había fijado en los muchos pliegues que tenía de repente su ropa, como si le quedara grande. Algo raro estaba pasando y no se lo quería contar.

Su esposa no lo creía capaz de nada, no confiaba en él. No era capaz de decirle qué le rondaba por la cabeza, le ocultaba sus salidas y lo miraba con reproche. Tampoco esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Le dejaba todas las bolsas en la entrada como si fuera un niño pequeño. Odiaba que siempre se lo tuviera que preparar absolutamente todo, y lo peor era que tenía razones para hacerlo. Le gustaría ser mucho más atento y menos desordenado, pero, cuando se esforzaba por llevar algo que necesitaba, olvidaba otra cosa también necesaria a cambio. Sus padres nunca consiguieron que fuera una persona organizada por más que se esforzaron.

Se reajustó la corbata y se miró en el espejo. Odiaba usar corbata y llevar el traje. Kagome insistía en que se lo pusiera en esas ocasiones, pero él preferiría haber ido más informal con unos vaqueros y camisa limpia. Ya sufría bastante con su apariencia de profesor a diario. Mantener la fachada de una persona organizada y sofisticada era muy difícil para una persona tan caótica como él.

— ¡Hikari! — la llamó — ¡Setsu!

Ya era hora de marcharse. Como profesor, tenía que estar allí de los primeros, pues los padres querrían acercarse a hablar con él. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los padres de Kikio Tama no se acercaran a él. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ellos para decirles que su hija tenía más interés en aprobar usando su cuerpo que su cerebro.

Cogió de la entrada todas las bolsas que Kagome había preparado y las metió en el maletero recordándose que, al llegar al instituto, tenía que sacarlas todas; no podía olvidar nada. Kagome tendría que ir andando desde muy lejos con el mal tiempo, aunque Sango tenía su propio coche… Seguro que la llevaría hasta allí; no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Otros profesores con sus familias ya habían llegado allí cuando él entró en el salón de actos. Dejó los trajes de sus hijos a salvo, en manos de sus tutoras, y se juntó con sus compañeros de trabajo en la mesa de las bebidas. Cogió un poco de ponche que olió primero para asegurarse de que no tuviera alcohol y dio un trago. De las fiestas de graduación de los más mayores, había aprendido que siempre tenía que oler todo lo que iba a beber y que siempre debía estar bajo vigilancia esa mesa. No creía que sucediera nada por el estilo en una fiesta a la que llevaban a sus padres o tutores, pero nunca se sabe.

Permitió que sus hijos corrieran por el salón y se divirtieran a sus anchas hasta que empezó a llegar más gente. Entonces, les ordenó que se quedaran a su lado y empezó a mirar la entrada con ansia. Ya eran las seis y media y Kagome todavía no aparecía. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? En cuanto vio a Miroku entrar con sus hijos, cogió a los suyos y se movió hacia él como un mastodonte, arrasando con todo el que se le pusiera por delante.

— ¡Miroku!

— ¡Viejo amigo!

Se dieron la mano con entusiasmo mientras sus hijos se ponían a jugar alrededor de ellos. Miroku no estaba acompañado de su esposa.

— ¿Sabes dónde están? — preguntó preocupado.

— Prometí que guardaría el secreto. — sonrió — Te prometo que la espera merecerá la recompensa.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Miroku? ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué recompensa? Lo único que él sabía era que todo el mundo lo miraba expectante, esperando que apareciera su esposa. Si ella no aparecía pronto, daría una imagen de núcleo familiar sin unidad. ¿No se daba cuenta Kagome de que se rumorearía sobre ellos? Todo el mundo en ese pueblo conocía su historia. Todos lo vieron correr hacia la maldita estación de tren como un loco para evitar que ella lo tomara, dejando atrás el pueblo. La historia de cómo se arrodilló en medio de la estación para pedirle matrimonio había trascendido. Siempre eran el centro de atención haya donde fueran.

No le quedó más remedio que esperar y disimular para que no pensaran que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su esposa. Miroku no parecía en absoluto preocupado, y eso debería hacer que se sintiera mejor. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y charló con su amigo sobre el trabajo y sobre los niños. Cada cinco minutos, consultaba el reloj disimuladamente hasta que dieron las siete. ¿A qué esperaba Kagome? La función de los niños estaba por empezar y juró y perjuró que no faltaría. Hasta a él le sabría mal por los niños y por lo mucho que ella se esforzó en coserles los endemoniados trajes.

Apretó los dientes fastidiado. La gente lo miraba y cuchicheaba. ¿A ellos qué les importaba dónde estaba su mujer? Desearía poder cerrarles la boca.

— ¡Guao! — Setsu se aferró a sus piernas — ¿Esa es mamá?

Se volvió a tiempo para verla avanzar hacia ellos, y se quedó anonadado. Tenía la sensación de que estaba volviendo a ver a la chica de veintidós años con la que se casó años atrás. Estaba preciosa. Su cabello había sido cortado a capas y caía de forma encantadora sobre sus hombros, favoreciendo sus bonitos rizos naturales. Se había maquillado un poco. Pintalabios y tal vez polvos y rímel. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que se había depilado las cejas tal y como hacía antaño. ¿Se habría depilado todo el cuerpo? Todo ese estupendo cuerpo… Era mucho más atractiva de lo que la recordaba.

Sus piernas, sin una pizca de celulitis, parecían largas y muy bien torneadas. Las veía fuertes, más fuertes que nunca para abrazarlo. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba contemplar el suave contoneo de sus redondeadas caderas. Eso por no hablar de su cintura. ¡Cómo añoraba rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cinturita de Kagome! Aunque nada sería tan placentero como volver a hundir la cabeza entre sus pechos firmes, pero blandos.

La ropa que llevaba era matadora. Solo reconoció del conjunto la chaqueta negra de rockera que ella solía usar antaño. Las botas negras de tacón de aguja hasta las rodillas no las había visto nunca, pero le daban un aire muy sexi. El vestido sí que no lo había visto antes. Era de color verde pino y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Se ajustaba de forma deliciosa a cada curva hasta terminar en un cuello vuelto. Solo con lo ajustado que era hubiera sido suficiente; sin embargo, justo a la altura del pecho, tenía dibujado un triángulo que dejaba al descubierto el bonito escote.

Al llegar a su lado, Kagome se puso de puntillas y le dio su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla. Pudo percibir el aroma de un delicioso perfume; Kagome no solía utilizar perfume muy a menudo. Deseó sustituir aquel casto beso por un beso apasionado, pero ella no le dio oportunidad y estaban en público. Debía guardarse.

— Siento llegar tarde. — se excusó — Me demoré más de lo esperado.

Y a él le gustó esa demora. Estaba estupenda y había despertado a la bestia, literalmente. Su primera erección en muchísimo tiempo y era justamente con la persona correcta: su mujer. ¡Qué cuchicheara la gente! Seguro que se estaban muriendo de envidia por la evidente belleza de su esposa, aunque él siempre supo que todo eso estaba ahí. Su esposa, simplemente, se había descuidado un tiempo.

— ¿Verdad que son ricos?

¡No, ella no! No quería que Kikio Tama se acercara a su esposa, aunque, por otra parte, le pareció una gran idea. En cuanto viera a su bellísima esposa, entendería su rechazo y lo dejaría en paz. Era evidente que ningún hombre en su sano juicio iba a renunciar a una mujer como Kagome por esa niña.

Intentó componer su mejor sonrisa ante los padres de Kikio cuando le dieron la mano. Los dos parecían preocupados.

— ¿Cómo le va a Kikio? — preguntó el padre sin tapujos — Nos preocupan sus notas…

A él también le preocuparía mucho en su lugar.

— Bueno, necesita esforzarse más.

— Yo siempre le digo eso, pero no me hace caso y se va de fiesta. — se quejó su madre — ¿Hay algún truco para que se ponga seria con sus estudios?

No pudo darles una respuesta, pues él mismo lo dudaba. Kikio nunca había estudiado para ninguna de sus clases. Otros años consiguió pasar de curso con trabajos extra que estaba seguro que ella no había redactado; ese año no sería igual. No podía mandar a selectividad a una alumna en esas condiciones.

— Siento no haberme presentado. — Kagome tomó la mano que el padre de Kikio le tendía — Soy Kagome Taisho, la esposa de Inuyasha.

Los dos le dieron la mano y le sonrieron amablemente, pero Kikio, al escucharlo, dejó de hacer como que le caían bien sus hijos y se irguió.

— ¿Es la mujer del profe?

En realidad, disfrutó viendo a Kikio tan apurada. Debido al cruel comentario de su hija meses atrás, debía pensar que su mujer era una foca. Seguro que la decepción que se llevó fue tremenda.

— Sí, — le tendió la mano amigablemente — ¿esperabas otra cosa?

— Creí que estabas gorda… — musitó.

— ¡Kikio!

El padre de Kikio la cogió y la arrimó a él bruscamente para murmurarle lo que sería un buen sermón. La madre, mientras tanto, se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. No pensó que Kikio se atreviera a decir eso en voz alta y mucho menos delante de su esposa. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Defenderla? ¿O callar y conformarse con ver la reprimenda de su padre?

— Perdónela. — se disculpó el padre al fin — Está nerviosa.

— No se preocupe. — Kagome parecía estar tomándoselo con humor — Como ve, se equivocaba. No pasa nada.

Para lo sensible que era Kagome con lo que los demás decían de ella, lo estaba asimilando realmente bien. Se despidieron de los padres de Kikio y de la misma y se volvieron hacia sus amigos. Kagome se acuclilló frente a sus hijos en ese instante.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? — señaló su propio reloj — Faltan quince minutos para la función. ¡Id a vestiros!

Sus hijos, que aún estaban atónitos por el cambio radical de su madre, se movieron al escucharla. Salieron corriendo hacia el escenario, donde las profesoras empezaban a llamar a sus alumnos, y se quedaron solos con sus amigos. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? No había nada de extraño en hacer eso con su esposa. Nadie los miraría mal por una muestra de cariño como aquella.

— ¿Has traído la cámara? — le preguntó.

Asintió satisfecho de sí mismo por haberlo recordado todo y le mostró la bolsa donde la llevaba.

— ¿Por qué no la vas preparando mientras voy al cuarto de baño con Sango? — sugirió — Quisiera retocarme un poco…

— Pero si ya estás muy guapa.

Le sonrió en respuesta y se marchó cogida del brazo con su mejor amiga. Miroku y él volvieron a quedarse solos; entonces, decidieron ir a buscar un buen sitio. Se decidieron por una fila con buen ángulo para la cámara, donde se sentaron y reservaron un lugar para sus mujeres. Decidieron dejar dos sitios libres entre ellos para que pudieran sentarse juntas y cada una con su marido.

Estaba encendiendo la cámara de vídeo cuando Miroku le habló.

— Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Llegamos a creer que todo estaba perdido…

Levantó la vista de la cámara sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A ti y a Kagome, claro. Con todo lo de tu alumna, temíamos que fuerais a divorciaros, pero parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

No pudo ocultar su asombro por sus palabras. ¿Kagome y él habían estado a punto de divorciarse? No podía creerlo. Él no recordaba que en ningún momento se hablara de divorcio en su casa. ¿Hablarían de eso Sango y su esposa cuando desayunaban juntas los fines de semana? ¿Estaría tan rara porque quería el divorcio? Entonces, ¿por qué se puso tan guapa?

— No sé de qué estás hablando, — aseguró — pero no es un tema que me resulte agradable. Deberías meterte en tus asuntos.

— En verdad no lo sabes… — era el turno de Miroku de estar asombrado — Todo el mundo lo comenta, Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué comentan? — empezaba a enfadarse.

— Lo de Kikio.

Su enfado se convirtió en miedo. Miroku se inclinó sobre los asientos para adoptar un tono de confidencia; Inuyasha lo imitó. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Se sentía aterrado ante la sola idea de que Kikio se hubiera adelantado con alguna mentira.

— Los rumores empezaron a principio de curso. A nosotros nos lo dijeron nuestros hijos.

Los hijos de Miroku iban al colegio, a primaria.

— Dicen que tienes una aventura con Kikio.

El mundo se le cayó encima en ese instante. ¿Cómo podían estar comentando eso por todo el colegio? ¿Quién esparciría un rumor tan asqueroso? Su repuesta llegó cuando vio a Kikio tomar asiento con sus padres no muy lejos de allí. Los dedos le ardían por el deseo de rodear su garganta y estrangularla. Nunca había habido nada entre él y Kikio. Ella lo besó una vez y él la rechazó. Nunca hubo más fuera de su mente. En cierto modo, sí es cierto que le fue infiel de conciencia a su esposa, pero era porque se sentía solo y frustrado. Todo eso había acabado ya. Se había percatado de su error, de lo poco que hizo en los últimos tiempos por recuperar la magia y de que amaba solo a Kagome.

De repente, una terrible idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Levantó la vista hacia el escenario en el que estaban colocando los cartones que harían de decoración y pensó en sus hijos. ¿Habría llegado hasta ellos ese rumor? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Hikari estaba tan enfadada con su madre? No, eso no tenía sentido. Lo normal sería que se enfadara con él, no con ella.

— Kagome lo sabe.

Se le paró el corazón en ese instante. ¿Cómo que Kagome lo sabía? Y, si lo sabía, ¿por qué se calló y no dijo nada? Tendría que haberlo retado y haber pedido explicaciones. ¡Dios! ¿Sería esa la causa de su extraño comportamiento?

— Por eso creímos que os ibais a divorciar…

El planteamiento era lógico, pero fallaba una cosa. Si a oídos de Kagome había llegado ese rumor, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas: lo había condenado o había decidido no darle ni la menor importancia a un rumor. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, estaba inquieto. No le resultaba nada agradable que Kagome tuviera que escuchar algo semejante; la sola imagen del mal rato que debía haber pasado la pobre le causaba angustia.

Kagome y Sango los encontraron en ese momento y se sentaron en los lugares que reservaron para ellas. Kagome estaba a su izquierda y hablaba con su amiga sin sospechar tan siquiera nada de lo que él estaba pensando. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que habían apagado las luces para empezar la función.

— ¡Inuyasha, graba!

Volvió a encender la cámara, apurado, y la sostuvo delante para grabar toda la función. Se colaban algunas cabezas por la parte baja, pero tenía muy buena panorámica. Kagome, a su lado, se agarró a su brazo libre y se reclinó contra su costado. Una mujer que pensaba en divorciarse no tendría ese gesto. Por lo tanto, Kagome debía haber hecho caso omiso de los rumores. ¡Menudo alivio! Sin embargo, no dejaba de molestarle que la gente estuviera comentando esa mentira. Al fin comprendía por qué todo el mundo lo miraba y cuchicheaban. Creían que Kagome no estaba ahí porque estaban separados y en proceso de divorcio.

La clase de Setsu fue la primera en salir a actuar. Por suerte, su hijo estaba en primera fila y podían verlo perfectamente. El público sonreía y aplaudía al son de la canción mientras los niños realizaban la graciosa danza. Los dos lo contemplaron con una sonrisa y aplaudieron como los que más cuando terminó su número. Después de su hijo actuaron las clases más mayores de parvularios. Los de primero de primaria hicieron unos entremeses. Los de segundo, donde se encontraba su hija, la obra de teatro de _Peter Pan_.

Hikari estaba encantadora con el vestido que Kagome le había confeccionado y era la clara protagonista de la obra. No apartó ni un solo momento la cámara de ella.

— ¿Verdad que está preciosa, Inuyasha?

Asintió con la cabeza pensando que era tan bonita como su madre. Todos se rieron cuando tuvo que repetir una frase casi gritando porque apenas se le había oído. Después, las otras clases también hicieron algunas funciones teatrales y numerosos musicales. Para cuando terminó la noche, estaban agotados. Salieron de allí a las diez; al llegar a casa, les pesaba todo el cuerpo.

Mientras Kagome acostaba a los niños, él se aseguró de cerrar bien todas las puertas y las ventanas de la casa. Kagome salía del dormitorio de Setsu cuando subió al segundo piso y se dirigió hacia el de ellos. En ese momento, al verla entrar en su dormitorio, le entró una urgencia casi animal de seguirla para pasar una larga noche despiertos. Debía centrarse. Primero, tenía que ocuparse de sus hijos. Fue al cuarto de cada uno, y tras repetirles una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estaba de lo bien que lo habían hecho y lo bien que se habían portado, cerró las puertas de sus dormitorios y se dirigió hacia el suyo propio.

Kagome ya se había quitado las botas y había colgado la chaqueta en el armario. Él también se quitó la americana del traje y la colgó. Se aflojó la corbata sin apartar la mirada de ella y de su ajustadísimo vestido. La estaba viendo quitarse los pendientes frente al tocador cuando recordó algo importante.

— ¿Mañana irás a desayunar con Sango? — le preguntó.

De ser así, la convencería para que la llamara y le dijera que no podía ir. No iban a madrugar en absoluto y los niños ya podían aprender a prepararse su propio desayuno.

— No. — sacudió la cabeza — Se va a casa de sus suegros a pasar la navidad.

Su respuesta no podría haberlo dejado más satisfecho. Así, se ahorraría el mal trago de pedirle que no fuera con su amiga. No le gustaba darle órdenes a su esposa y mucho menos parecer un marido posesivo que solo la quería para él. Sabía lo mucho que se querían Kagome y Sango y detestaría interponerse en su relación. Al fin y al cabo, ellas eran amigas desde el parvulario; se comportaban como hermanas.

Kagome escogió ese momento de reflexión sobre la amistad para apartarse el cabello de la espalda, pasándolo sobre el hombro para cepillar la melena. Sus pensamientos volvieron a redirigirse hacia el cuerpo de su esposa. Con la chaqueta y su cabello no había podido verlo antes. Al igual que en el escote, tenía un elegante corte en la espalda que iba desde la zona lumbar hasta casi las cervicales. Podía ver la tira de un sujetador negro de tela diáfana. Eso fue mucho más de lo que puso soportar ver. Ya estaba harto de remilgos y de esperar, la quería inmediatamente y le dolía la entrepierna por la espera.

Se quitó la camisa y se acercó por detrás como un animal acechando a su presa. Inicialmente, el plan era esperar hasta que hicieran el viaje, pero no podía. Mejor reconciliarse en casa para luego disfrutar cada minuto en la suite con jacuzzi que reservó. La mitad de su paga de navidad se había ido en ese viaje, pero merecía la pena por recuperar la pasión en su matrimonio. Estaba harto de la rutina y de que se trataran como desconocidos.

Pasó un brazo por delante de su cuerpo, acariciando con avaricia su vientre y su estómago; el otro lo colocó en su rodilla y fue ascendiendo sobre las molestas medias. Su lengua, mientras tanto, lamió su columna vertebral de abajo arriba, hasta donde el vestido impidió que continuara su ascenso.

— Inuyasha, ¿qué haces?

— ¿Tú qué crees, cariño?

No dejó lugar a dudas cuando frotó la entrepierna contra su trasero. Su mano se metió baja su falda y jadeó al acariciar el muslo desnudo. Llevaba ligas, no había nada más sexi. Le desabrochó los botones en la nuca con los dientes y después la mordió con pasión. ¡Cómo la echaba de menos! ¿En qué mundo pudo vivir sin hacer el amor con su esposa durante cuatro años?

Sango le aseguró que su nuevo aspecto le levantaría el ánimo a su marido, pero no esperaba un efecto tan demoledor. Hacía tanto que no sentía sus manos y su lengua reclamándola que se estaba derritiendo por la anticipación. Ojalá se hubiera cuidado antes. Inuyasha parecía completamente ido, no atendía a razones y solo quería tenerla lo más rápido posible. Ella también ansiaba exactamente lo mismo. Por eso realizó el cambio, ¿no? Se había propuesto recuperar a su marido y ahí lo tenía… Más vivo que nunca.

Dejó que le quitara el vestido sintiéndose avergonzada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se presentaba frente a Inuyasha con tan poca ropa que ni su mejor aspecto físico le podía quitar la timidez. Además, no recordaba haberse puesto nunca ropa interior tan sexi. Tenía tantas transparencias en los lugares más adecuados…

Inuyasha le hizo girarse y la miró de los pies a la cabeza. Después, pasó la mano por su baja espalda y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras le daba el mejor beso que habían compartido en años. Adoraba sus besos, los de verdad. No podía dejar de gemir y de mover sus labios contra los suyos exigiéndole un beso más profundo. Lo quería todo después de tantos años de sequía. Quería que Inuyasha se lo diera absolutamente todo, incluido su corazón. No pensaba permitir que se reservara nada esa noche.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ese fin de semana con Inuyasha había sido el más maravilloso en años. ¿Por qué no habían hecho aquello antes? Hacía años que no pasaban una noche entera haciendo el amor para luego dormir por la mañana. Los niños, por supuesto, no quisieron dejarlos dormir, pero, tras darles de desayunar, los dejaron dormir en paz. Inuyasha la abrazó y no la soltó ni un instante mientras dormían. Había olvidado la última vez que hizo algo así en los últimos años. Aunque dejaron de hacer el amor tras el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, al principio, Inuyasha la estrechaba entre sus brazos todas las noches. Con el tiempo, fue dejando de hacerlo hasta que ella llegó a olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo.

El domingo fue más vergonzoso. Durmieron por la noche después de agotarse hasta las doce; por la mañana, Inuyasha la despertó con sus besos y caricias. Estaban a punto de consumar cuando entraron los niños. Vieron la espalda desnuda de su padre y las uñas de ella clavándose en su piel. Después, la escucharon gemir de placer, algo que ellos mal interpretaron. Corrieron hacia ellos gritando, asustadísimos mientras que ellos apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse avergonzadísimos al escuchar sus voces. Nunca les había sucedido algo parecido con los niños. Estaban tan avergonzados y tan preocupados porque comprendieran lo que estaban haciendo que casi no pudieron mirarlos a los ojos durante el resto del día.

En Nochebuena estaba radiante de felicidad. Nada podría estropearle el día, ni siquiera un pequeño despiste en la lista de la compra. Ya hizo todas las compras con Inuyasha la semana anterior, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía miel esa mañana. A Inuyasha le gustaba que utilizara miel para la salsa con la que pintaba el pollo, así que decidió salir a comprarla. Se enfundó en unos vaqueros de su época de juventud, se puso un jersey de cachemira y un abrigo, y salió. Fuera hacía mucho frío aunque aún no había nevado. Sería mejor que se diera prisa para que no le pillara la nevada.

Inuyasha había llevado a los niños a ver los nacimientos. Había que ir en coche porque los ponían a las afueras del pueblo para tener más sitio. Setsu estaba muy ilusionado, puesto que años anteriores era tan pequeño que ni recordaba haber estado allí. Hikari, sin embargo, no parecía tan embargada por la ilusión y había aceptado ir a regañadientes. Bueno, más bien, Inuyasha dijo que iría y no pudo decir nada en contra del mandato de su padre. Últimamente, Inuyasha estaba más atento de los niños. Parecía como si, de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella sola no podía hacerse cargo de su educación.

La cola del supermercado era tremenda, y eso que ella estaba en la de máximo de diez productos. Al final, aparte de la miel, había comprado unas galletas integrales de otra marca para comprobar si sabían mejor y galletas de chocolate para Santa Claus. Olvidó que debían dejarle un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche, y no quería dejar nada del desayuno habitual de la casa. Además, los niños no querrían dejarle galletas integrales. Normalmente, Inuyasha y ella daban buena cuenta de las galletas de chocolate después de que los niños se fueran a la cama, pero ese año no pensaba probar ni una. Tenía una figura que mantener.

Pasó cerca de media hora en la cola antes de que la atendieran. Después de pagar y coger la bolsa, sintió un alivio inmenso. Ya podía volver a casa. Tenía mucho que preparar para esa noche; pese a que aún le quedaba toda la tarde, había perdido media mañana con esa inesperada salida. Se dispuso a volver, pero un colorido cartel en la única aseguradora del pueblo llamó su atención. Buscaban una secretaría de dirección; justamente, ella buscaba trabajo. Se había sacado una carrera de Derecho, tenía que tener alguna posibilidad de acceder a ese puesto.

Entró en la aseguradora y preguntó en la recepción. La enviaron al final del establecimiento, donde había un montón de chicas sentadas, esperando. A lo mejor, la recepcionista la entendió mal. Ella quería preguntar por el puesto antes de entregar su currículum, no tenía hora para ser entrevistada. Miró a las otras candidatas, sintiéndose diminuta e invisible. Todas iban muy elegantes, con trajes muy sexis además. Ella parecía justamente lo que era: un ama de casa que había salido a hacer las compras.

Lo mejor sería que se fuera. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta del despacho abrirse a su espalda. Ignorando por completo ese hecho, siguió caminando hacia la salida.

— ¡Kagome!

¿Ese era su nombre? ¿La llamaban a ella?

— ¡Espera, Kagome!

Al volver a girarse, la sorpresa la dejó paralizada. ¿Ese era Kouga Wolf? Su mejor amigo del colegio y del instituto. Estuvieron juntos desde primaria hasta bachiller. Después, los estudios posteriores los separaron. Alguna vez en verano se había encontrado con él cuando terminó la universidad, pero hacía años que no lo veía a pesar de que vivían en el mismo pueblo. Nunca logró entender por qué se distanciaron tanto después de casi veinte años de amistad.

Estaba estupendo. Parecía el mismo que diez años atrás. Igual de alto, pero lo notaba más ancho, más musculado que entonces. Su cabello, antes corto y negro, era largo y estaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos azules seguían siendo de ese azul intenso tan maravilloso. Mirarlo a los ojos, era como sumergirse en el mar. También seguía manteniendo su permanente bronceado y la perfecta dentadura blanca. Seguro que ya estaba casado. ¿Qué mujer no querría casarse con él? Aparte de ella, claro. Para ella siempre fue su mejor amigo y nada más.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Kouga! — sonrió al tenerlo cerca — ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Soy el dueño.

El dueño. Estaba asombrada. Kouga siempre dijo que nunca sería un gran empresario, ni dueño de ningún tipo de negocio. Decía que era un hombre muy sencillo y fácil de contentar. Sería gracioso recordárselo. ¿Cómo había terminado siendo dueño de esa aseguradora? Haciendo memoria, no era tan antigua. Tendría poco más de cinco años. ¿La fundaría él?

— ¡Guao! — exclamó — Es increíble, Kouga. No tenía ni idea.

— ¿Ah, no? — parecía extrañado — Entonces, ¿qué hacías aquí? Pensé que entraste a desearme una feliz navidad o algo así.

— Bueno, ya que me lo recuerdas… ¡Feliz navidad! — los dos se rieron — En realidad, entré por el cartel del escaparate, pero no creo que sea para mí.

— ¿El de secretaria de dirección? — la vio asentir con la cabeza — ¿Acaso tu marido no gana suficiente? — bromeó — Tú tienes una carrera de Derecho, puedes aspirar a mucho más.

Sí, pero no en ese pueblo. Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar en un gran bufete de abogados en Nueva York. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Hizo las maletas y compró el billete. Incluso llegó a la estación de tren, pero nunca pasó de allí. Inuyasha se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio justo cuando llegaba su tren al andén. Tuvo que elegir, y eligió a Inuyasha.

— No hay muchas opciones en el pueblo…

— Ya veo. Te han cortado las alas, ¿eh?

Se preguntó en ese instante si Kouga sabría la gran oportunidad que rechazó para casarse con Inuyasha, parir hijos y ser ama de casa. Seguro que lo sabía. ¡Todo el pueblo lo sabía! A veces se sorprendía descubriendo que todavía hablaban de cómo Inuyasha se marchó en mitad de una clase y atravesó todo el pueblo corriendo hacia la estación de tren.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir. — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Ya nos veremos por ahí.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse una vez más, pero Kouga agarró su brazo y la detuvo.

— ¡Espera, por favor! — tiró de ella — ¿Por qué no pasas a mi despacho y tomamos un café?

— No sé…

Tenía que preparar la comida y, luego, la cena para esa noche.

— Por favor… — insistió — Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

Terminó aceptando. Al ver las caras de algunas de las mujeres que esperaban para ser entrevistadas, se sintió mal por ellas. Acababa de colarse. Estaba segura de que todas ellas tenían cita y cosas mejores que hacer en Nochebuena. Se encogió de hombros y pasó dentro. El despacho de Kouga no era muy grande, ni elegante, pero seguía siendo el despacho de un jefe y propietario de un negocio. Debía estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo y seguro que su madre estaría encantada. La señora Wolf siempre estaba orgullosa de su hijo, hiciera lo que hiciese.

Charlaron durante cerca de una hora. Cuando salió, las chicas que esperaban fuera parecían incómodas de tanto esperar en sus asientos y le lanzaron una mirada de enfado. Cuando Kouga anunció que ya tenía secretaría, le dedicaron miradas cargadas de rencor. Una vez más, se encogió de hombros y apretó la carpeta con su contrato contra el pecho, protegiéndola. No había planeado eso cuando entró. Iban a tener una charla amigable sobre sus vidas y así fue hasta que Kouga le propuso el trabajo, remarcando por qué ella sería perfecta para el puesto. Al saber la cifra que iba a cobrar al mes, no dudó en aceptar. No era tanto como Inuyasha, pero se acercaba bastante. Con ese dinero podrían vivir más desahogadamente.

Llegaba tardísimo a casa, pero estaba encantada. Tuvo que preparar una comida muy sencilla para el mediodía. Todavía se encontraba preparando la salsa para la pasta cuando llegaron. Se sentaron a comer y dio gracias a que nadie se quejara de la comida. Temía que pensaran que había estado holgazaneando.

Reservó la gran noticia para después del postre. Le pareció excitante tener otro secreto que guardar a su familia. Este no lo guardaría durante tanto tiempo como el de su dieta, pero le servía. Era bueno tener de vez en cuando algo solo para ella, así que repartió el postre apretando los labios por la emoción contenida. Después, frunció el ceño, como de costumbre, al ver a su hija tomando yogur desnatado. Tuvo que comprarle esos yogures para que no se negara también a comerlos. Ese era otro asunto pendiente de solucionar en la casa.

Mientras recogían los platos, dio la noticia.

— Voy a trabajar.

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Nunca había trabajado; seguro que no la imaginaban haciéndolo.

— ¿Te refieres a que vas a buscar trabajo?

Cuando escuchó la pregunta de Inuyasha, se percató que no había sido lo suficientemente específica.

— Si es así, no hace falta, Kagome.

Para ella sí que lo era.

— Ya me han contratado. — confirmó — Voy a ser la secretaria de dirección en la aseguradora.

Por primera vez en su vida, sus hijos la miraron con admiración. Casi lloró por la emoción. Ellos solo miraban así a su padre, nunca a ella.

— Niños, ¿por qué no vais a ver los dibujos? — sugirió Inuyasha.

Los niños corrieron emocionados al salón. Su padre nunca les sugería ver los dibujos, y siempre les ponía aburridísimos documentales, alegando que aprenderían mucho más. Con el tiempo, habían terminado viendo los dibujos a escondidas de su padre.

Dejó los platos en la fregadera y se puso los guantes de goma para fregar. Inuyasha parecía molesto. ¿Por qué? Ella también tenía derecho a trabajar y los dos sabían muy bien que no les vendría nada mal un poco más de dinero. No tenía ningún derecho a mandar a los niños al salón como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo por lo que necesitara ser regañada. Empezó a darse cuenta entonces de que en su matrimonio iban más cosas mal de las que ella imaginaba.

— ¿Por qué has buscado trabajo sin decirme nada? — le preguntó — De hecho, has firmado un contrato sin consultarlo conmigo.

Probó la temperatura del agua y cerró el grifo pidiendo paciencia mentalmente.

— ¿Quieres contestarme, Kagome?

— No pienso contestarte mientras me hables en ese tono. — le advirtió.

Lo escuchó resoplar como un viejo gruñón. Segundos después, lo tuvo al lado con un paño, secando los platos que ella iba dejando escurrir. Era la primera vez desde que se casaron que Inuyasha le ayudaba con algo en la casa, aunque sus verdaderos motivos eran tenerla bien cerca mientras la regañaba. Decidió hablar porque no deseaba que los niños los oyeran discutir desde el salón.

— Solo quiero ayudar un poco con la economía del hogar.

— No es necesario, Kagome. — repitió.

— Sí que lo es. — insistió — Los dos sabemos que apenas tenemos para llegar a final de mes.

— Te prometo que seguiré siendo tutor y que encontraré la forma de ganar más. Me presentaré a director la próxima vez que salga la votación…

Y ella sabía que odiaría ser director. Le quitarían muchas horas de clase para hacer algo que odiaba: números, propuestas y ocuparse de discusiones interdepartamentales. Inuyasha sería tremendamente infeliz realizando ese trabajo, y eso solo podía repercutir negativamente en su matrimonio.

— Yo también quiero trabajar.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué a él le fastidiaba tanto? Sus trabas empezaban a cabrearla.

— Porque a mí también me gusta sentir que hago algo útil, ¿sabes? — le reprochó — Ya perdí la oportunidad de mi vida, no pienso volver a perder otra.

— ¡Ya saltó la libre! — Inuyasha dejó el plato en el armario con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió — Ya sabía que algún día me lo echarías en cara. Me sorprende que hayas tardado ocho años.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? — dejó de fregar y lo miró colérica — ¡No te estoy reprochando nada! Tomé una decisión y no me arrepiento.

— Entonces, ¿por qué buscas trabajo?

Era como darse de cabeza contra un muro. Sí, estaba claro que Hikari había heredado la testarudez de su padre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan obtuso? Él que era profesor de ciencias y animaba tanto a las niñas a que se dedicaran a esa materia, pero en su casa era… era… ¡Era un machista! ¿Cómo podía negarle su propia realización?

— No pienso volver a repetírtelo. — volvió a centrarse en los platos — Es mi decisión y ya puedes ir aprendiendo a vivir con ella.

Ese día no lo haría. Lo adivinó cuando dejó el plato que tenía en las manos a medio secar en la encimera y se marchó de la cocina sin mediar una sola palabra más. Deseó matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharle nada a ella? Solo quería ayudar y sentirse útil al mismo tiempo. ¿Tan difícil era de ver? ¡Diablos! Un par de revolcones en el dormitorio no iban a salvar su matrimonio. Su cambio, todo su esfuerzo, no era suficiente para arreglar la brecha entre los dos.

Estaba tan enfadada con Inuyasha que, a la hora de preparar la cena, tiró la salsa de miel que había preparado y pintó el pollo con zumo de limón. Si no le gustaba, que se fastidiara. Las mujeres podían ser muy vengativas cuando querían y a ella no había nada que le apeteciera más en ese momento. Inuyasha comía de todo, pero siempre había comidas que prefería. Las desechó todas para esa noche y preparó solo aquellas que le gustaban en especial a ella y a los niños. Estaba deseando ver la cara que ponía Inuyasha. Él esperaba que hiciera todos sus platos favoritos después de la compra que hicieron. ¡Pues se iba a llevar una decepción!

Preparó con los niños la mesa del salón para la cena y pusieron villancicos. Inuyasha estaba en su despacho leyendo o haciendo a saber qué. Ni siquiera se dignó a acercarse a ayudar o a pasar un tiempo con sus hijos. Si él era tan cabezota como para comportarse de esa forma, ella le iba a dar una buena lección. Iba a castigarlo por cada ofensa, así que ya podía prepararse para lo que le esperaba. Y, si pensaba que, por un casual, iba a acostarse con él esa noche, estaba loco.

Les puso a los niños sus mejores trajes para la cena. Ella se puso un vestido negro de lentejuelas bordadas que había recuperado de su vestuario viejo. A Inuyasha le encantaba ese vestido, siempre que se lo había puesto, se lo decía. Muy bien. Cuanto más le gustara, más sufriría por ser tan idiota. Se recogió el pelo con un bonito pasador plateado y se puso unos zapatos negros de tacón antes de bajar. Los niños ya amenazaban con mancharse los trajes y tuvo que intervenir para evitarlo. Después, le pidió a Hikari que avisara a su padre de que ya estaba la cena.

Cuando Inuyasha apareció, ella estaba esperando de pies. Quería que la viera bien antes de sentarse y que se lamentara por sus palabras. Fue evidente por su mirada que reconocía a la perfección el vestido, pero su orgullo pudo con todo y se sentó sin decir una sola palabra. Cada vez estaba más enfadada con él. ¿Acaso no podía dar nunca su brazo a torcer? Ya estaba harta de dorarle la píldora: no cedería en esa ocasión. A juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha, su plan había causado el efecto esperado. Evidentemente, le gustaba la comida, pero esperaba algo muy diferente.

Inuyasha contempló la comida contrariado. Cuando fueron al supermercado la semana anterior, habían comprado ingredientes para preparar sus comidas favoritas. No le desagradaba que los niños tuvieran sus platos favoritos, pero ¿qué pasaba con él? Era como si Kagome se hubiera olvidado por completo de él; entonces, tan repentinamente como se había percatado de que la cena no era la esperada, comprendió que se estaba vengando. Debía haber cambiado todo el menú a última hora por su pequeña discusión. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enfadada?

Nada más entrar se había fijado en el vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Siempre le encantó ese vestido y le sentaba tan bien como el primer día. Deseó decirle algo al respecto, pero terminó cerrando la boca y sentándose. Pensó que a Kagome se le habría pasado el enfado a lo largo de la tarde; ella siempre era mucho más pacífica y conciliadora. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan furiosa con él.

Pensó mucho en su despacho. Intentó concentrarse en la lectura sobre una interesante especie polar de pingüinos, pero estaba demasiado abstraído. Su esposa quería trabajar y él se sentía inútil. Kagome quería trabajar porque él no ganaba dinero suficiente para satisfacerla a ella y a toda su familia. Había fracasado como marido y como padre. Dolido por ese pensamiento, había encendido el ordenador para buscar en sus páginas web de ciencia favoritas noticias nuevas. No había nada nuevo desde la semana anterior porque todos estaban disfrutando de la navidad con sus familias mientras que él se encerraba en su despacho como un cobarde. Su siguiente paso fue coger el National Geographic, pero Kagome no desaparecía de su mente. De ser un marido mediocre, pasó a pensar en las necesidades profesionales de Kagome. Ser ama de casa debía ser tremendamente monótono.

No sabía qué decir y mucho menos con los niños delante. Kagome no ocultaba en absoluto su enfado y no quería intentar pedirle disculpas para que se pusieran a discutir en la noche más especial del año. Cogió un poco de pollo de la bandeja y lo probó. Sabía a limón.

— ¿No había miel? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— Sí, — contestó ella — pero la tiré.

No podría haber sido más clara que eso. No estaba enfadada, estaba furiosa con él. Iba a ser difícil arreglar las cosas después de haberse comportado como un completo idiota. Después de la cena, ayudó a recoger los platos y meditó sobre que tendría que ayudarla con las tareas del hogar cuando trabajara. No sería justo exigirle que se hiciera cargo de las dos cosas sola.

— Yo fregaré. — le dijo en la cocina — Tú has cocinado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero se fue al salón con los niños. Con eso solo no conseguiría parlamentar, pero era un principio. Los escuchó hablar desde la cocina.

— Aquí están las galletas para Santa Claus. — dijo Kagome.

— ¡Vamos a ponerlas todas! — dijo Setsu.

— ¿Pero eso no será mucho? — observó Kagome — Va a estar toda la noche comiendo. Se le pondrá malita la tripa.

— ¡Todo!

No hubo forma de convencer a Setsu de lo contrario a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Kagome. Volvió a la cocina a tirar la caja y cogió un vaso para llenarlo de leche. Setsu entró corriendo justo cuando iba a hablarle y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

— ¡Vamos a llevar la caja!

— ¿La caja? — Kagome echó una ojeada al cartón de leche que acababa de abrir — No será mucho…

— Necesita mucha leche para mojar las galletas.

Setsu era demasiado espabilado para sus padres en ocasiones. Más de una vez les había sucedido que les cerró la boca como entonces. Era muy observador y sabía dar buenos argumentos en el momento más indicado. Kagome tuvo que llevar el vaso de leche y todo el cartón. Lo peor de todo era que, a la mañana siguiente, los niños comprobarían que Santa Claus se lo hubiera comido todo. Tendrían que comérselo como en años anteriores.

Los niños tardaron una hora más en acostarse. Cuando al fin Kagome volvió a bajar, ya tenía preparado todo un discurso que no le dio lugar a pronunciar. Cogió el plato de galletas y el vaso y se lo dio. Lo cogió sin entender.

— Cómetelo.

Bajó la mirada hacia el plato, consternado.

— ¿Todo?

— Todo. — rodeó el sofá para salir — Y no olvides beberte toda la leche.

Cuando subió al dormitorio una hora después, era a él a quien le dolía la tripa. Kagome ya estaba dormida, así que se acostó en su lado procurando no hacer ruido, sin fuerzas para nada. Hacia las dos de la madrugada, se despertó; ya se le había pasado el dolor. Se volvió en la cama buscando una mejor postura. Entonces, vio a Kagome despierta, mirándolo. Automáticamente, la besó y empezó a murmurarle contra los labios todas sus disculpas de marido estúpido. Kagome las aceptó e hicieron el amor dos veces antes de caer rendidos.

Antes de las ocho de la mañana, sus hijos se subieron a su cama, impacientes por abrir los regalos. Antes de subir a dormir, Kagome los había dejado bajo el árbol y él también dejó el suyo cuando terminó las galletas. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría cuando lo abriera.

Bajaron todos juntos al salón y permitieron que fueran los niños quienes abrieran primero sus regalos. A Hikari le habían comprado un vestido precioso, unos libros divertidos y didácticos sobre la naturaleza y una mochila con cuadernos y estuche a juego que era merchandising de su serie de dibujos favorita. Gritó encantada al verlo todo, deseosa de estrenarlo. A Setsu le regalaron su primera bicicleta y unos coches de carreras. Los dos quedaron encantados.

Después, les tocó a ellos. Él se rió al abrir su regalo: una agenda. No había nada más adecuado para una persona tan desorganizada como él. Kagome dio justo en el clavo. Alzó la vista de su regalo con una sonrisa, justo a tiempo para ver la cara de enfado de Kagome al abrir el sobre. ¿No le gustaba? Antes de ir a la cocina con el sobre en la mano, se levantó con la excusa de ir a tirar el papel de regalo roto y a preparar el desayuno. No permitiría que se escapara.

Fue tras ella, dejando a los niños muy ocupados con sus juguetes, y la encontró tirando el papel en la basura. El sobre estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿No te gusta mi regalo?

Se retorció las manos; eso no le gustó nada.

— Claro que me gusta, Inuyasha.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Es evidente que algo te disgusta.

— Es un hotel muy caro y el viaje…

Así que le preocupaba el dinero…

— Lo pagué con la paga de navidad, igual que los regalos de los niños. Hace mucho que no vamos a ninguna parte, deberías alegrarte.

— Y me alegro, pero no sé si es buen momento para…

— Vas a trabajar, ¿no? — le recordó — Tendremos más dinero.

Eso disipó en parte sus dudas, peo aún la notaba distante.

— No es solo el dinero… ¿Y los niños? — preguntó — Aún no tienen edad para quedarse solos y solo has reservado para nosotros…

— ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? — le frotó los brazos sobre la bata — He hablado con mis padres y con tu madre. Mis padres los recogen el viernes cuando nos vayamos. El sábado por la tarde los llevan con tu madre. El domingo, cuando lleguemos, ella estará esperándonos con los niños en la puerta de casa.

Jamás habría pagado por ese viaje si no estuviera seguro de poder encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los niños. Por suerte, los abuelos se pelearon por tenerlos. Todos querían pasar el fin de semana con los niños y tuvo que terminar partiéndolo para que todos ellos pudieran disfrutar de la compañía de sus nietos.

— No sabes lo mucho que se alegran de quedarse con los niños. — le aseguró — ¡Están encantados!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero notó que seguía titubeante. La instó a hablar con la mirada.

— Mi regalo es horrible… tú te has gastado mucho más… yo…

— La navidad no consiste en eso, sino en el detalle. — adoptó el tono de profesor para decir eso — Además, me hacía falta una agenda. Soy un desastre y se nota que me conoces mejor que nadie.

De eso no tenía ni la menor duda. Kagome era la mujer que más lo conocía en el mundo, la única que llegó hasta el fondo de su ser. Y aún dudaba por algún motivo desconocido para él. Volvió a instarla hablar con la mirada. No se detendría hasta que ella estuviera tan emocionada por ir que se pusiera a hacer las maletas inmediatamente.

— ¿Cuándo reservaste este viaje?

¡Qué pregunta más extraña! ¿Tenía eso alguna relevancia?

— Hace un mes.

De repente, Kagome parecía tremendamente feliz. La abrazó y no pudo menos que contentarse con obtener la respuesta que él esperó desde el principio.

Lo estrechó tan fuerte entre sus brazos que incluso le dolió la musculatura. Inuyasha no podría haberla hecho más feliz. Su verdadera y gran preocupación era que él hubiera reservado el viaje ese mismo fin de semana, después de que volvieran a compartir en condiciones el lecho matrimonial. Temía que solo quisiera un sitio más tranquilo y alejado para desfogarse, pero no era así. Inuyasha reservó mucho antes, cuando aún estaban distanciados, con la intención de que recuperaran su matrimonio. Nada en el mundo podría haberla hecho más feliz.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nuevamente me han comunicado que mi fanfic de _El sexo es más dulce contigo_ está siendo publicado en Facebook sin mi consentimiento y sin siquiera citarme. Yo ya estoy muy cansada de esta situación. Le pido nuevamente a esa persona que lo retire; creo que no tengo por qué crearme una cuenta en Facebook para reportarlo. Y pido respeto, por favor; no es una excusa decir que yo lo retiré durante un tiempo. Sí, lo retiré para arreglarlo y lo he vuelto a publicar porque estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, que para algo lo he creado yo. **

**Creo que soy bastante seria con mis publicaciones, que respeto a los lectores cumpliendo con mis plazos y doy explicaciones en casos excepcionales, y que me esfuerzo para que cada capítulo tenga una mínima calidad. No creo que sea mucho pedir que se me trate de un modo acorde.**

 **Por supuesto, esto no va para todos los que me leen. Simplemente, que se den por aludidos quienes toman la propiedad intelectual de otra persona sin su autorización y sin citarla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Pasaron las mejores navidades en años. Se divirtieron mucho jugando con los niños en la nieve, yendo al cine a ver alguna película infantil, patinando sobre hielo o montando en las atracciones que pusieron en la Plaza Mayor. Sus hijos se dedicaron a agotarlos durante todo el día, pero no podrían haber sido más felices de cualquier otra forma. Incluso les hicieron pucheros cuando los dejaron con los abuelos para pasar un romántico fin de semana solos.

Ese fin de semana fue increíble. Llegaron el viernes por la noche al hotel y probaron la cama durante horas. Comieron desnudos tumbados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y bebieron champán del cuerpo del otro. Al día siguiente, hicieron una excursión por el lugar con el guía del hotel; por la tarde hicieron esquí. Se cayó en alguna ocasión, pero en seguida recordó cómo se hacía correctamente. De más joven, había salido muchos fines de semana a esquiar con sus amigos. Esa noche, probaron el jacuzzi y la ducha. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba ante un dilema: añoraba a sus hijos, pero no quería marcharse todavía. Lamentablemente, no era algo que dependiera de ellos, así que compraron en el pueblo cercano algunos regalos y, después de comer, dijeron adiós al hotel con desánimo.

Se quedó dormida en el coche de vuelta a casa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, habían llegado a casa y sus hijos los esperaban en la entrada. Salió corriendo del coche y les llenó la cara de besos como si llevara años sin verlos. Si bien era verdad que hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo a solas con Inuyasha, no habría aguantado mucho más sin ellos. Sabía que los niños se lo pasaron en grande con los abuelos, pero le pusieron unos falsos ceños fruncidos que en seguida arregló con los regalos. A Hikari le habían comprado una pulsera artesanal y un vestido de punto. A Setsu otra pulsera artesanal más masculina y un boomerang que no soltó en los días siguientes. Aún no podía dejar de reírse recordando a su marido y a su hijo buscando vídeos en _Youtube_ sobre cómo lanzar correctamente un boomerang.

Después de las vacaciones de navidad, era hora de volver a la rutina… o lo que ella esperaba que fuera una nueva rutina. Empezaba a trabajar, por lo que quería e incluso necesitaba cambiar la organización de las tareas del hogar. Hikari, por ejemplo, ya tenía edad para ordenar su cuarto y hacerse la cama por las mañanas. No le iba a pedir cosas como pasar la aspiradora o hacer limpieza intensiva, pero sí que podía hacer lo más sencillo. Setsu era demasiado pequeño, así que se conformaba con que recogiera sus juguetes después de jugar. Inuyasha tenía que poner toda la carne sobre el asador. O ayudaba con las tareas del hogar o tendrían problemas. Eso sí, nada de cocinar. Aún se le revolvía el estómago al recordar la última vez que cocinó cuando ella acababa de dar a luz y estaba débil.

Por suerte, no tuvo que decirle nada a Inuyasha. Él le ayudó a hacer la cama esa mañana y a recoger la ropa para poner la colada antes de irse sin que nadie le dijera nada. También bajó a ayudarla con el desayuno. Estaba impresionada y agradecida, pero no le consintió más que sacar los paquetes de galletas. Inuyasha solo cocinaría cuando a ella se le quemaran las papilas gustativas para no poder saborearlo. Esa mañana también sucedió otra cosa sorprendente: Hikari se lo comió todo sin emitir una sola queja. Casi se le salían las lágrimas de verla comer tan bien.

Se vistió después del desayuno mientras Inuyasha fregaba en vez de leer el periódico. Dijo que lo leería en su hora libre en el instituto. Estaba encantada de lo bien que se estaba comportando. Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados con unas botas negras altas, una camisa blanca con un escote de infarto y una americana negra. Cuando se estaba peinando, se le ocurrió ponerse un collar largo de cuentas que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Le encantó el efecto que causaba en su aspecto. Se puso el abrigo, cogió el bolso y bajó.

Inuyasha la esperaba con los niños, pero iban en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó.

— Pensé en coger el coche y llevarte, ¿no quieres?

Era un bonito detalle por su parte, pero prefería ir por su cuenta, ya que no estaba demasiado lejos y quería caminar. Además, sabía el incordio que era para Inuyasha ir al instituto con el coche y no sería la primera vez que le rayara el coche algún alumno enfadada por un suspenso.

— No, mejor iré dando un paseo. — sacudió la cabeza — Pero gracias.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros aceptando su rechazo y le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Entonces, se percató de que a Inuyasha se le olvidaba algo importante.

— Tu comida, Inuyasha.

Maldijo al percatarse de que tenía razón y corrió hacia la cocina. Kagome regresaría a comer a casa, le daba tiempo, pero él tenía que comer en el instituto. ¡Era un desastre! Supuso acertadamente que tardaría en hacerse a sus nuevas responsabilidades como marido.

Poco después, volvió al vestíbulo con la fiambrera y salió de la casa. Kagome lo observó echar la llave pensando que era una suerte que no se le olvidara también.

— ¿Por qué no me paso a recogerte por la tarde con los niños?

— Salgo a las seis, ¿no será muy tarde?

— Llegaremos sobre las cinco y media… — predijo — Podemos esperarte en el parque que hay enfrente.

No era mala idea, pero tenía otra pega.

— ¿Y la merienda de los niños? — preguntó preocupada — No he preparado nada ahora, pensaba dejarlo preparado luego para cuando…

— Pues no prepares nada. — la interrumpió — Merendaremos cuando salgas de trabajar en la cafetería que hay al lado y ya está.

— ¿No será muy tarde para ellos? — meditó en voz alta.

— Les compraré una chocolatina.

Su marido no dejó lugar a dudas: iría a buscarla quisiera o no. En el fondo, le hizo sonreír esa obstinación suya. Entonces, aprovechando que estaba desprevenida, Inuyasha le dio un apasionado beso de esos que se daban antaño para despedirse. Cuando se separaron, los niños los miraban asombrados. Nunca se habían besado delante de ellos, a lo mejor los habían asustado o traumatizado.

— ¿Desde cuándo vosotros os besáis?

Fue Hikari quien formuló esa pregunta, haciendo que se sonrojaran ante su propia hija. No estaban acostumbrados a verlos tan cariñosos.

— ¿Eso era un beso? — preguntó Setsu — ¡Puag, qué asco!

Típica reacción de un niño. Se limitaron a sonreírles, soslayando la incisiva pregunta de Hikari. Después, Kagome les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de marcharse en dirección contraria. Estaba muy emocionada por su primer día de trabajo. Nunca antes había trabajado. No seriamente al menos. Dio clases particulares a niños de primaria cuando estaba en el instituto, pero nada más. ¿Cómo sería? Se le ponía la carne de gallina de solo imaginar ese día.

Años atrás, tras terminar la carrera de Derecho con un expediente académico plagado de matrículas de honor que la salvaron de tener que pagar una universidad tan cara, recibió una gran oferta. Uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de Nueva York buscaba un abogado joven y talentoso con la intención de hacerlo socio más adelante. Querían formarlo desde que terminara la universidad. Accedieron a la lista con los expedientes académicos y las cartas de recomendación y la llamaron. Era la oportunidad de su vida. Cobraría más dinero del que nunca habría imaginado, tendría trabajo fijo si se esforzaba y estaría haciendo lo que le gustaba. Su único inconveniente era Inuyasha.

Cuando la llamaron, saltó de alegría. A los pocos minutos, se acordó de su novio, de los últimos tres tortuosos años de relación debido a la distancia, y la idea perdió el atractivo. Lo habían pasado realmente mal para verse cuando ella estuvo en la universidad. ¡Qué demonios! Fue un auténtico infierno. Al fin podían estar juntos sin limitaciones… la idea de separarse nuevamente le oprimía el pecho. Decidió contárselo todo cuando antes. Inuyasha se enfadó mucho al principio y le dijo cosas horribles como que no le importaba su relación y que no contaba con él para tomar las decisiones. ¡Pero si fue a pedirle su opinión! Al día siguiente, después de trabajar, se pasó por su casa y se disculpó, alegando que no quería volver a su relación a distancia; ella tampoco. Después, le pidió que aceptara. Dijo que era una gran oportunidad y que sería una estúpida si la rechazaba. A pesar de contar con su apoyo, se enfadó, y le reprochó que solo buscaba una forma fácil de deshacerse de ella, que no quería nada serio.

Recordaba que pasó todo el camino hacia la estación de trenes llorando como una niña. Inuyasha y ella habían roto, se separaban inevitablemente, y nunca volverían a verse. Estaba esperando a que el tren se detuviera cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Al volverse, se encontró con Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía allí? Las explicaciones se las daría más tarde, después de haberle pedido matrimonio y suplicarle que jamás volviera a marcharse de su lado.

Aquello ya era pasado. No le reprochaba a Inuyasha haber perdido esa oportunidad. Tuvo la capacidad de elegir en todo momento y tuvo que tomar una decisión que afectaría al resto de su vida, al margen de que estuviera bien o mal. Lo eligió a él y no se arrepentía. Que hubieran pasado por un bache no significaba que Inuyasha no la hiciera feliz. Le dio un hogar y dos preciosos hijos, y, después de tanto tiempo, seguía junto a ella intentando recuperar todo lo perdido por diversas circunstancias.

Se detuvo frente a la que sería su familia laboral durante los próximos ocho meses, según su contrato laboral, y entró. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la recepcionista para empezar a situarse en la aseguradora.

— Buenos días. Soy Kagome Higurashi. — se presentó — Venía por…

— ¡Kagome! — exclamó la recepcionista emocionada — Estaba deseando conocerte.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, la recepcionista salió de su puesto y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la dejó sin respiración.

— Yo me llamo Yuka. — se presentó — A partir de ahora, seremos grandes amigas.

Sí que era amigable. Lo primero que pensó al verla fue que tenía un pelo bonito y que ese corte recto justo por debajo de las orejas le quedaba bien a su rostro ovalado. Por lo demás, tenía rasgos bastante normales con el cabello castaño, los ojos también castaños y los labios finos. Vestía un traje de falda de tubo con americana color azul marino que le hizo avergonzarse. ¿Habría ido demasiado informal a trabajar?

— Te presentaré a toda la plantilla. — tiró de ella — Pero primero quítate ese abrigo.

Prácticamente se lo arrancó para colgarlo en un perchero; después, le lanzó una mirada de fascinación.

— ¡Guao, qué perfecta eres!

¿Ella perfecta? Tendría que haberla visto tres meses atrás. Esa ropa habría reventado si se la hubiera puesto entonces.

— Ven conmigo.

Cogió su mano y no se la soltó mientras le hacía recorrer la oficina a su vera.

— Este es Ginta. — le presentó — Él es Recursos Humanos y, como supondrás, quien prepara nuestras nóminas y nuestros contratos.

Le dio la mano cuando se la ofreció e intentó ser lo más amable posible. A decir verdad, ese hombre no le daba muy buenas vibraciones y no sabía por qué. Quizás tuviera que ver con su caballero… o la falta de ella. Se había engominado el cabello hacia atrás en un claro intento de hacer de cortinilla que apenas había triunfado. O quizás se tratara de sus ojos saltones, los cuales, aunque no parecían concentrarse en nada particular, le hacían sentirse observada.

Le echó un último vistazo con desconfianza y siguió a Yuka hacia el siguiente puesto, esperando que Ginta no se percatara de su desagrado hacia él.

— Este es Houjo Akitoki. — también le dio la mano — Él atiende a los clientes.

Parecía lógico. Houjo era lo que se llamaba un yogurín. Joven y atlético, con carita de ángel. ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían quedado fascinadas por esos preciosos ojos grises? También tenía una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Parecía sacado directamente de una revista de adolescentes.

— Es un placer conocerla. — le sonrió — ¿Puedo tutearla?

— Claro, seremos compañeros.

El yogurín volvió a sonreírle, pero Yuka la arrastró de nuevo lejos de allí sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

— Creo que le has gustado. — aseguró — Ten cuidado con él. Es muy apasionado cuando algo le gusta y, a juzgar por la alianza en tu dedo, no creo que quieras problemas.

En absoluto. En la siguiente mesa, se topó con una mujer que le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa?

— Esta es Ayame.

Ni siquiera le dio la mano cuando se la ofreció. Rechazó el gesto de la forma más grosera posible y se levantó con un archivador repleto de papeles. Le pareció un desperdicio que una chica tan bonita perdiera las formas de manera tan grosera con gente desconocida. Con su buen tipo, su cabello pelirrojo y sus intensos ojos color verde esmeralda, debía tener a todos los hombres rendidos. No tenía nada que temer de alguien como ella.

Yuka la arrastró por cuarta vez.

— No le hagas caso… Solo está celosa de ti. — se inclinó y le susurró — Quería tu puesto, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo sabe que está enamorada del jefe, incluso él, y rechazó inmediatamente su propuesta para evitar problemas. No quiere que se haga ilusiones…

Pues a ella le pareció injusto. El hecho de que pidiera un puesto de mayor responsabilidad y de mayor sueldo no tenía por qué tener nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia Kouga. A lo mejor solo quería sentirse realizada profesionalmente o necesitaba el dinero. Podía comprender en cierto modo su enfado, pero haría bien en canalizarlo hacia otra parte porque ella no era la responsable.

Se detuvieron delante de la última mesa. Una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos castaños revisaba unos papeles que acababa de imprimir. También estaba vestida con un bonito traje que le hizo agachar la cabeza avergonzada por su atuendo nuevamente. Ella resultaba la menos adecuada para ese sitio.

— Te presento a Ayumi, mi hermana mayor. Ella también atiende al público.

¿Eran hermanas? Cuando Ayumi la miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que eran idénticos a los de Yuka.

— Tengo otra hermana pequeña, se llama Eri. — le contó — Pero ella no trabaja aquí. Prefiere la cocina. Trabaja en la cafetería que hay aquí al lado.

Entonces, supuso que la vería más tarde cuando fuera con su familia.

— Esta es tu mesa.

Su mesa estaba a pocos metros del despacho de Kouga. Estaba limpia y solo había un ordenador conectado sobre ella. Supuso que la iría llenando de cosas con el tiempo.

— Si necesitas material de oficina, solo pídemelo. — sonrió — Voy a llamar al jefe.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y contempló el ordenador nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba seriamente un ordenador. Siempre dejaba que lo utilizara Inuyasha para su trabajo o los niños de vez en cuando para jugar. Apenas lo encendía tan siquiera una vez a la semana para consultar alguna receta o cosas por el estilo. Esperaba recordar pronto cómo se utilizaban los programas y dónde estaba todo.

— ¡Kagome!

Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su jefe y antiguo mejor amigo, el cual la sorprendió abrazándola a modo de saludo. No muy lejos de allí, vio que Ayame fruncía el ceño y la amenazaba con la mirada una vez más. Ojalá no fuera de las que cumplían con sus amenazas. ¡Ella no estaba liada con Kouga!

— ¿Qué te parece si entras en mi despacho y te explico cuál será tu trabajo?

Era una gran idea. Lo siguió a su despacho llena de ilusión. Cuando volvió a salir, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Era normal sentirse tan agobiada antes de haber comenzado tan siquiera? Las primeras horas de trabajo fueron infernales; hacía la hora de salir a comer, empezó a cogerle el truco a su trabajo. Ya no le parecía tan difícil y estaba segura de que podría realizarlo sin problemas.

Comió algo preparado rápidamente en casa, vio un poco el telediario y volvió a trabajar. Por la tarde, la jornada era más corta, pero se hacía más extensa. Se fijó en que Ayame no trabajaba por la tarde, lo que le hizo sentir pena por la muchacha. Seguramente, necesitaba trabajar más. También se percató de que por la tarde era cuando más se llenaba la aseguradora. Acudían clientes nuevos, clientes viejos que tenían algunos problemas, clientes que querían quejarse, clientes que querían reclamar. Tal y como predijo, Houjo solo tenía que sonreír para que todas las clientas se derritieran. Ayumi era más profesional, pero, bajo su aspecto sofisticado y calmado, se escondía un auténtico tiburón que sabía cómo hacer negocio. La dejó anonadada.

* * *

Llegó hacia las cinco y media a la aseguradora, tal y como le había prometido a Kagome. Cogió a sus hijos de la mano para cruzar la carretera y fueron al parque para no molestarla esperando en la puerta. Los niños estaban hambrientos, así que acalló sus quejas prometiéndoles que les compraría lo que quisieran para merendar cuando su madre saliera de trabajar.

Ojalá el primer día de trabajo de su esposa hubiera sido mucho mejor de lo que lo fue el suyo. Entrar a un instituto como profesor por primera vez era terrible. Los alumnos olían la carne fresca y torturaban sin piedad a los nuevos. Una chincheta en su silla fue la más floja de todas las bromas que le gastaron a lo largo del día. Para el día siguiente, había aprendido la lección y se mostró impasible. Los alumnos, entonces, lo respetaron, y no había vuelto a tener problemas de esa clase, sin tener en cuenta a los alumnos "excepcionales" que aparecían de vez en cuando por clase.

Las insinuaciones de Kikio habían regresado también tras las vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que esa chica lo dejara en paz? En navidad tuvo el descaro de volver a la caza y con sus padres delante, pero tuvo que huir en cuanto vio a su esposa. La pobre tonta pensaba que podría superar a la mujer de su vida. Ahí sí que estuvo seguro de que se había rendido. Estaba por completo equivocado. ¡Maldición! No quería tener problemas ni laborales, ni personales por su culpa. ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? No le enseñaron a enfrentarse a ese tipo de problemas en la facultad.

Cuando aún faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de salida de Kagome, cogió a sus hijos y volvieron a la aseguradora. Podía oír cómo les gruñían las tripas; él también tenía hambre. Normalmente, para esas horas, ya se había tomado un café y había picado alguna cosa antes de la cena. Los tres miraron la cafetería con ansiedad mal disimulada. En cuanto Kagome saliera del trabajo, se darían un festín.

Sus hijos se pusieron a jugar alrededor de sus piernas mientras esperaban. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío mientras la contemplaba a través del cristal. Hacía unas fotocopias y estaba preciosa, completamente concentrada en la tarea, hasta que se abrió una puerta. El último hombre sobre la tierra que esperaba ver salió precisamente por esa puerta. ¡Kouga Wolf! ¿Desde cuándo era Kouga Wolf el dueño de la aseguradora? No había entrado nunca, no tenían seguro del hogar porque no podían permitírselo, pero nunca había oído hablar de eso. ¿Por qué Kagome no le contó nada? Tenía que saberlo antes de firmar el contrato. ¿Supondría que él ya lo sabía?

Estaba más que furioso. ¡Le hervía la sangre! Kouga Wolf era de la edad de Kagome y estuvieron muy juntos desde el colegio hasta la universidad. Cuando él daba clase en secundaria, los dos estaban en bachiller. Solía mirar discretamente a Kagome a la distancia y desear que ella no fuera alumna para poder pedirle una cita. Kouga siempre estaba a su lado, lo que lo ponía de los nervios. Al baile de graduación que él vigiló junto a otros profesores, Kagome asistió con Kouga. Bailaron muy juntos y fueron los malditos reyes del baile. Aún recordaba ese momento con rabia.

Eso sí, un año después, cuando Kagome volvió de vacaciones de la universidad y empezaron a salir juntos, se regodeó delante del otro. Kouga intentó echarle en cara que era su profesor, pero nunca le dio clase. Además, Kagome ya tenía diecinueve años y él veinticinco. Al mes de que Kagome regresara a la universidad, tras ese primer verano juntos, Kouga y él tuvieron un fuerte encontronazo. Terminaron a las afueras, diciéndose de todo. Entonces, confesó lo ya evidente: estaba enamorado de Kagome. Si solo no le hubiera golpeado gritando que Kagome era suya, podría haber dado media vuelta y evitar la pelea. Ahora bien, se metió en su territorio. A continuación, tuvieron una buena pelea que él gano gracias a que fue el último en quedar en pie. Kagome nunca supo nada de lo sucedido por ninguno de los dos y Kouga desapareció hasta ese día.

Pensó erróneamente que se había deshecho de él, pero estaba equivocado de los pies a la cabeza. Kouga estuvo ahí al lado, así de cerca, todo el tiempo. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre ellos, pero no pensaba permitir que le robara a su mujer. Los problemas que tenían se estaban solucionando; pronto caerían en el olvido.

Apretó los puños cuando observó, desde fuera, cómo Kouga posó una mano en la espalda a Kagome en lo que parecía un gesto casual mientras ella le enseñaba unos documentos. Después, Kouga consultó su reloj de muñeca con fastidio. ¿Desde cuándo era un fastidio que se terminara la jornada laboral? Apretó los dientes sin apartar la mirada de él mientras recogía su abrigo y le ayudaba a Kagome a ponerse el suyo. Después, se dirigieron juntos hacia el vestíbulo, charlando tan amigablemente como cuando eran más jóvenes. Había desaparecido durante once años, ¿cómo podía hablar con él de esa forma?

Al salir, se las ingenió para enseñar su mejor sonrisa a pesar de la rabia que sentía por dentro. Los niños, como si trataran de enardecerlo más, no dejaban de juguetear a su alrededor.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome sonrió contenta de verlo y se acercó para darle un beso. Antes de que hiciera amago de dárselo en la mejilla, como solían hacer cuando estaban en público, colocó la mano en su nuca y le dio un beso de clara posesión masculina para marcar territorio. Cuando la soltó, los dos estaban sin aliento, y Kouga agachaba la cabeza tan enfadado como él lo estuvo minutos antes.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Kouga!

Intentó parecer contento de verlo delante de Kagome y de sus hijos mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de saludo.

— No esperaba volver a verte… — le contestó él.

Desde luego que no después de la paliza que le dio once años atrás. Se dieron la mano, apretando disimuladamente para que el otro se rindiera ante su fuerza. Su semblante no demostraba de forma alguna que algo sucediera cuando, en realidad, se estaba librando una batalla de fuerza entre los dos. Al final, se vieron obligados a soltarse debido a que la cortesía sugería que no se tomaran de la mano durante un tiempo excesivo. Al igual que Kouga, se negó a sacudir la mano para aligerar la presión tras el apretón.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos. — sugirió Kagome — Los niños estarán hambrientos y yo también.

Sí, y él también. Tenía ganas de comer, de golpear a Kouga y de acostarse con Kagome de la forma más salvaje y posesiva que pudiera existir.

— ¿T-Tienes hijos?

Teniendo en cuenta que eran la comidilla del pueblo desde que se declaró, le sorprendía que Kouga no lo supiera. ¡Mejor! Así podría gozar de su expresión de pazguato. Le sonrió demostrando su superioridad y arrastró a Kagome hacia la cafetería tras un gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida. Definitivamente, hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran a solas en casa.

Estaba hambrienta después de salir a trabajar, pero, recordando que tampoco quedaba mucho para la cena, decidió tomar solo un té con leche y un pedazo pequeño de tarta de queso. Los niños e Inuyasha comieron muchísimo más que ella y con ansia. Notó extraño a Inuyasha desde que se encontraron con Kouga. A lo mejor estaba tan sorprendido como ella cuando lo vio en Nochebuena. Los dos pensaban que se había marchado del pueblo cuando lo tuvieron todo el tiempo ahí al lado. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se cruzaran?

Llegaron a casa hacia las siete y media. Por suerte, Hikari tenía muy pocos deberes e Inuyasha se sentó con ella para ayudarla. Setsu se lanzó sobre la consola y ella fue a la cocina a preparar la cena tras haberse puesto ropa más cómoda. Estaba cortando los tomates para una ensalada cuando alguien tiró de su pantalón. Apartó la vista del tomate que estaba cortando para encontrarse con su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo? — le preguntó — ¿No estabas haciendo los deberes?

— Ya he terminado. — se encogió de hombros — Tengo hambre…

— Acabas de comer hace poco. — consultó el reloj consciente de que no cenarían hasta dentro de una hora — ¿Ya no estás a dieta?

Hikari agachó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— No, era estúpido… — musitó — Papá tenía razón, lo tengo en los genes.

— ¿Qué tienes en los genes? — sentía curiosidad.

— Mi mamá puede estar delgada si quiere y es la más bonita, así que yo seré así, ¿no?

El cuchillo se le cayó de las manos sobre la tabla de madera por el asombro. Hikari, quien meses atrás le dijo que estaba gorda, acababa de decirle que era la más bonita. Los genes… Inuyasha lo arregló a sus espaldas… y ella que pensaba que había pasado olímpicamente del tema. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, intentando inútilmente que su hija no se percatara.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mamá? — le preguntó.

— Porque soy muy feliz, mi niña.

Se limpió las manos con el paño y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Hikari y abrazarla. Nada le honraría más que ser la madre que sus hijos esperaban que fuera.

— ¿Y qué más te ha dicho papá?

— Que nos quiere mucho a todos y que no le importa nuestro aspecto. Siempre nos querrá.

Notó que el corazón le bombeaba con más fuerza al escucharla. Entonces, ¿Inuyasha también la quería cuando su peso aumentó quince kilos? Los billetes para su viaje deberían hablar por sí solos. No imaginó que fuera a irle tan bien de repente. Mirando a su hija tuvo una gran idea.

— ¿Por qué no preparamos tu tarta de chocolate favorita? — sugirió — Hace mucho que no la hago y podremos desayunarla mañana.

Hikari aceptó la sugerencia con entusiasmo. A continuación, se pusieron a sacar los ingredientes de los armarios para cocinar juntas.

Así fue como las encontró Inuyasha. Hikari, cubierta con un delantal amarillo que le quedaba enorme, estaba subida sobre una silla y tamizaba la harina sobre un bol de cristal. Kagome, con su delantal rosa de siempre, batía unos huevos con azúcar en otro bol de cristal y las dos se reían. La escena lo enterneció. Llevaban meses peleadas, pero, por fin, habían hecho las paces. Se enorgullecía de saber que sus pequeñas y bien escogidas clases de ciencia habían hecho mella en su hija.

Tenía toda la intención de discutir con Kagome el asunto de Kouga, pero, en vista del cuadro familiar tan hermoso que se admiraba en su cocina, decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Eso sí, no lo olvidaría ni por un instante. Kouga Wolf lo llevaba claro si creía que iba a robarle a su esposa.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente desayunaron la tarta de chocolate que madre e hija habían preparado el día anterior. Hikari y Kagome tomaron porciones normales mientras que Inuyasha y Setsu dieron buena cuenta del resto de la tarta. Para cuando terminaron, tenían las comisuras de los labios llenas de chocolate con manchas que casi les llegaban hasta el cuello. Inuyasha tuvo que cambiarse de camisa, y ella lo regañó a conciencia, como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

Se despidieron en la entrada, desde donde cada uno se fue por su lado. Por el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan bien juntas, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente feliz. Por un momento, creyó que lo suyo era irrecuperable debido a los comentarios que le había escuchado a su hija en los últimos años. Llegó incluso a avergonzarse de ser su madre, de no ser lo bastante buena para ella. De repente, Hikari deseaba parecerse a ella y la había tomado como su ejemplo. Se prometió que esforzaría para ser el mejor ejemplo posible.

Entró en la oficina con ganas de arrasar con todo. Tras detenerse a hablar unos minutos con Eri, fue hacia su escritorio. Houjo Akitoki, uno de los comerciales, se cruzó en su camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de mostrarle un par de entradas para algún espectáculo.

— Tengo dos entradas para el teatro, ¿vienes?

Gustarle le gustaría, la verdad. Siempre le había gustado el teatro, pero a Inuyasha no le gustaba nada. Sus diferencias muchas veces impedían que hicieran cosas juntos. Aun así, no podía aceptar ir con otro hombre al teatro; menos aún con uno a el que se le veía el plumero. ¡Y pensar que hacía años que nadie le tiraba los tejos! Había olvidado lo que se sentía…

— Lo siento, pero no puedo.

— ¡Vamos! — insistió — Son unas entradas muy caras y la obra es estupenda.

Estaba segura de ello y lamentaba desperdiciar semejante oportunidad, pero preferiría seguir casada.

— No, me temo que no.

— Piénsatelo bien, Kagome.

Sí que era insistente.

— Te prometo que lo pasaremos en grande.

No ponía en duda que se divirtiera en el teatro, pero estaría más cómoda si iba con su marido en lugar de con un hombre que clarísimamente estaba intentando conseguir algo a cambio.

— ¡Déjala ya, Houjo! — Yuka se metió entre los dos y lo golpeó en la cara con el correo — ¡Está casada!

Houjo palideció en respuesta. A continuación, bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, donde se podía apreciar la alianza matrimonial en su dedo anular. Su semblante se tornó en horror y se rindió inmediatamente. Tomó el correo sin decir una sola palabra y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

— Creo que lo has machacado… — musitó.

— ¿Acaso querías salir con él?

— ¡Claro que no! — se quejó — Estoy casada y no tengo ningún interés en ningún otro hombre.

Justo en ese momento, Kouga entró en la oficina, escuchando esa última frase. No le dio ninguna importancia a que la escuchara y le sonrió como era habitual, pero Kouga la estudió de un modo extraño. Se quedó parado en la puerta durante unos segundos sin decir nada; después, saludó secamente a sus empleados, como nunca lo había hecho, antes de dirigirse hacia su despacho.

— ¡Oh, el jefe se ha levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo! — exclamó Yuka — Será mejor que hoy no me escape mucho de mi puesto…

Yuka se marchó en una exhalación. La imitó dirigiéndose hacia su propio escritorio sin comprender esa actitud tan fría por parte de Kouga. Juraría que antes estaba de mejor humor. ¿Qué lo habría puesto de esa manera? No creía haber hecho nada malo y era verdad que ninguno de ellos estaba a lo que tenía que estar cuando entró, pero tampoco era la hora de empezar la jornada laboral. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse y sin hablar que a veces le daba la sensación de estar ante un hombre totalmente diferente. Bueno, en realidad, nunca vio a Kouga como un hombre. Era un hermano para ella.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana cuando entró una chica desconocida en la aseguradora. Fue directa hacia la mesa de Houjo y le ofreció una cesta con magdalenas que ella misma había preparado. Él las aceptó sin más miramientos, ignorando por completo su mirada suplicante. Fue tal la indiferencia de Houjo que cerró los puños muy disgustada. ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esa forma? ¿Quién se creía que era?

La chica agachó la cabeza decepcionada en respuesta. Podía leer en su mirada que no era la primera vez que intentaba acercarse a Houjo Akitoki sin éxito. Decidió que no le dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente. Corrió hacia la entrada antes de que la joven saliera, cogió su brazo y la arrastró hacia la recepción, donde se encontraba Yuka. Allí, descubrieron que se llamaba Yukino y que había ido a clase con Houjo desde parvularios. Estaba loca por él, pero Houjo nunca mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en ella.

— Este es un SOS en toda regla.

— ¿Un SOS? — repitió Kagome sin entender.

Yuka pulsó un botón de la complicada terminal telefónica y se puso en contacto primero con Ayumi y luego con Eri.

— Reunión de chicas — explicó — Hoy no te vas de aquí sin una cita con Houjo. — le aseguró a Yukino.

Se reunieron en el cuarto de baño decididas a cambiar un poco el aspecto y la actitud de Yukino. Tenía el material adecuado, pero, al igual que ella meses atrás, no sabía utilizarlo. La peinaron, la maquillaron de una manera que le favorecía más y le dieron otro toque diferente a su vestimenta. Al salir, parecía otra, pero seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y encantadora que las conmovió a todas. Si Houjo volvía a rechazarla, podía irse a tomar viento fresco. Eso significaría que Yukino merecía un tipo mejor que ese.

La llevaron hasta la mesa de Houjo y esperaron tras ella, expectantes. Houjo ni siquiera alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando hasta que Yukino se aclaró la garganta. Entonces, levantó la cabeza con fastidio. A juzgar por el cambio que sufrió su expresión, quedó impresionado por el cambio. Yuka se acercó con su nata falta de sutileza, empujó a Yukino hacia delante para que estuviera más cerca y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Verdad que está preciosa?

Houjo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra; Yukino se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello. Yuka aprovechó a las mil maravillas ese momento de consternación por parte de ambos.

— Podrías llevarla al teatro, ¿no? — le quiñó un ojo — Tienes unas estupendas entradas que no puedes desperdiciar.

Diez minutos después, Yukino salió de la aseguradora con una invitación para salir esa noche y lágrimas de agradecimientos en los ojos. En un rincón secreto de su ser, se dijo que también lo había hecho para quitarse a Houjo de encima. Algo le decía que el hecho de que tuviera marido no bastaría por siempre; ya se había enfrentado con hombres de ese tipo antes. En la universidad, de hecho, conoció a cientos de hombres a los que les importaba un comino que tuviera novio. Los esquivaba como podía y no le decía nunca nada a Inuyasha para no ponerlo celoso sin motivos. Desgraciadamente, cuando iba a visitarla a la facultad algún fin de semana, se percataba de todo, y se ponía hecho un basilisco. Sin saber exactamente por qué, añoraba verlo celoso…

Trabajó de manera intensiva hasta la hora de comer. Cuando se estaba levantando para volver a casa, salió el jefe de la oficina. Se acercó a ella con renovado buen humor.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer juntos? — sugirió.

Su primer instinto fue rechazar la oferta, pensando en la economía del hogar. Después, recordó que no tenía comida preparada para ella. Siempre preparaba la comida solo para Inuyasha. En cuanto llegara a casa, tendría que ponerse a cocinar a toda prisa algo rápido. Además, nadie la esperaba en casa a esa hora y nadie la echaría en falta. ¿Por qué no comer con su antiguo mejor amigo? Tal vez fuera un buen momento para recuperar su antigua amistad.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó — Deja que coja mi abrigo.

No fueron muy lejos. Solo cruzaron la carretera para ir a un restaurante que llevaba abierto desde mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y pidieron exactamente lo mismo para comer. Siempre habían tenido gustos similares en todas las cosas, lo que benefició en gran medida su amistad. Aún se preguntaba qué sería lo que la rompió. Hacía años que se planteaba ese interrogante; sin embargo, cuando al fin lo tenía delante, no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Charlaron sobre el trabajo; Kouga le contó algunas anécdotas graciosas de los inicios de su empresa hasta que llegó el primer plato. Comieron en agradable silencio al principio; después, recordaron los viejos tiempos. Kouga se quedaba a comer o a cenar en su casa muy a menudo y alguna vez incluso se quedó a dormir. Esos días, dormía con su hermano pequeño. Era un tanto curioso si lo pensaba en ese instante… Su madre nunca permitió que Inuyasha se quedara a dormir en la casa. Decía que un hombre y una mujer que no estaban casados no podían dormir bajo el mismo techo. Si supiera que Inuyasha, en sus frecuentes visitas de fin de semana a la universidad, dormía desnudo en su cama, abrazándola después de haber hecho el amor, le daría un infarto… ¡Qué diablos! Era una mujer, igual que ella, seguro que lo sabía.

— Recuerdo cuando tu hermano puso una araña de plástico en tu plato de sopa. ¡Creo que nunca me había reído tanto!

Se rió al recordarlo, aunque, en ese momento, no le había resultado tan gracioso. Souta era un trasto de niño; se divertía particularmente gastándole bromas pesadas a su hermana mayor. Ese día, cuando vio la araña, saltó del asiento y empezó a gritar y a correr por toda la cocina. Su madre intentaba tranquilizarla mientras sacaba la araña del plato. Souta trataba de aguantar la risa por todos los medios para que nadie lo descubriera y Kouga tenía en la mirada ese brillo que indicaba que había descubierto la broma y al bromista. Cuando su madre descubrió que la araña era de plástico, Souta tuvo que irse temprano a la cama, castigado.

— Si mal no recuerdo, a ti también te jugó alguna mala pasada. — evocó aquellos momentos del pasado — Por ejemplo: cuando mojó con la manguera el trabajo de química que tenías que entregar al día siguiente.

— ¡Dios, no me lo recuerdes! — se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si le doliera — Sé que tu hermano no lo hizo a propósito y que solo mojó el trabajo porque yo lo esquivé, pero… ¡Qué mal rato pasé! — exclamó — Suerte que te tenía a ti para ayudarme. Jamás habría podido volver a hacerlo sin tu ayuda…

— No podía dejarte en la estacada. Es una suerte que Souta haya mejorado tanto con la edad. Ahora está estudiando medicina en Boston con una magnífica beca de estudios. ¿Quién lo iba a decir entonces?

— Tan brillante como su hermana mayor. Debimos verlo venir.

Kagome sonrió por el cumplido. Era agradable volver a escuchar cosas bonitas sobre su persona. Se echó atrás cuando la camarera se acercó a retirarles los platos para pasar al segundo plato. Entonces, casualmente, giró la cabeza hacia la barra y las otras mesas, sorprendida de que todos los mirasen. Al verse descubiertos, volvieron la vista hacia el frente e hicieron como que no los estaban espiando. Cuchicheaban, hablando de ellos seguramente.

Frunció el ceño disgustada. ¿Por qué siempre estaba todo el mundo detrás de ella? El colmo era tener que justificarse por comer con su jefe y amigo.

— Siempre eres la comidilla del pueblo, no sé cómo te las apañas.

Intentó sonreír por el comentario de Kouga, pero no podía. Después de tantos años, empezaba a resultar desagradable que todo el mundo intentara saberlo todo de sus vidas.

— Estoy segura de que, de haber sabido que iba a suceder esto, Inuyasha y yo habríamos hecho las cosas de un modo diferente.

— Lástima que fuera con Inuyasha…

Aunque no lo expresó al completo en voz alta, no pudo dejar pasar por alto ese comentario. Se le pasaron por la cabeza algunas ideas que no le gustaron nada. No era posible… Ella no podía gustarle a Kouga, ¿no? Solo eran amigos desde la infancia. De hecho, era por esa amistad que podría preguntárselo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, no fue eso lo que dijo.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo?

— No desaparecí. Estuve en una ciudad cercana haciendo un grado superior en empresariales. En cuanto terminé, regresé y he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Pues para ella no. No había vuelto a saber de él hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de entrar a la aseguradora para preguntar por el puesto vacante.

— ¿Y por qué no me llamaste nunca? — insistió.

— No me pareció adecuado, Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió.

— A Inuyasha le habría disgustado, y no quería causarte problemas…

¿Por qué iba a disgustarle a Inuyasha que hablara con su amigo? Bueno, era verdad que nunca se habían llevado bien. Cuando los presentó, Kouga se quejó hasta la saciedad de que era demasiado mayor para ella, y se estaba aprovechando. Inuyasha no lo soportaba tampoco, pero nunca le dio sus motivos. Aunque no le prohibió estar con su amigo, le disgustaba que estuvieran solos. Un día que salió a pasear por el río solo con Kouga, Inuyasha le puso el grito en el cielo a la vuelta. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo no cayó antes en la cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba celoso?

— ¿Y qué ha cambiado? — tomó un sorbo de su refresco de naranja — ¿Por qué ahora sí que podemos ser amigos?

— Han pasado cosas…

No lo entendió. Su semblante debió indicárselo a Kouga por lo que dijo a continuación.

— Dejémoslo en que he cambiado…

Desde luego que había cambiado. Lo notaba mucho más maduro que diez años atrás y más decidido. Ya no era el mismo Kouga y, sin embargo, guardaba toda su esencia en él. Se había quedado con todo lo mejor y había reconvertido sus defectos para que no fueran tan evidentes, ni irritantes.

Al salir del trabajo por la tarde, ni siquiera imaginaba las consecuencias de haber ido a comer con Kouga en lugar de volver a casa. Llegó a su hogar hacia las seis y veinte. Desde la entrada, escuchó a sus hijos jugando en el salón. Saludó y se fue a cambiar a su dormitorio para ponerse algo más cómodo. Cuando volvió a bajar, percatándose de que Inuyasha no debía haberla escuchado, se dirigió hacia su despacho y llamó.

— Adelante.

Asomó la cabeza para verle leyendo una de sus revistas de ciencia. Ahora bien, no parecía nada concentrado en la lectura, algo raro en él.

— ¿Qué tal el día, cariño? — le preguntó.

— Horroroso y todo gracias a ti.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Si no se habían visto desde el desayuno… No había podido hacer nada que lo afectara de ninguna manera. No entendía de qué estaba hablando. Decidió entrar porque se olía una discusión, y cerró la puerta para que los niños no pudieran escuchar la disputa. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a ese marido suyo?

— No entiendo, Inuyasha.

— Hoy he venido a comer a casa, ¿sabes?

¿Cómo que había ido a comer a casa? Él siempre comía en el instituto; le dejó preparada la comida, como de costumbre. De hecho, estaba segura de que se llevó la fiambrera, siempre se fijaba antes de salir.

— ¿No comías en el instituto? ¿Se te olvidó la comida?

Inuyasha no se giró tan siquiera para contestarle. ¡Cómo odiaba que no la mirara cuando le estaba hablando!

— No se me olvidó nada. — contestó impasible — Se me ocurrió venir a comer contigo y darte una sorpresa.

Sí, desde luego era toda una sorpresa. De haberlo sabido, habría vuelto a casa sin dudarlo, pero no era adivina, estaba cansada de la jornada laboral y tendría que prepararse la comida rápidamente de volver a la casa.

— Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando llego a casa y veo que mi esposa no está. Lógicamente, he esperado por si te habías retrasado, pero no llegaste a aparecer en ningún momento. Tuve que comer a toda prisa en dos minutos y salir de casa antes de llegar tarde a mis clases de la tarde.

En verdad lo sentía. Tuvo un bonito detalle con ella y le había fallado, aunque la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, en su opinión. Jamás habría podido imaginar que Inuyasha haría algo así. Llevaba años sin volver a casa a la hora de comer, era lo último que esperaba de él. Podría haberle avisado… Aquella inocente sorpresa les había reventado en las narices a los dos.

— Ni te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

Se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

— Al llegar al trabajo, antes incluso de poder entrar en mi clase, tres compañeros me detuvieron para decirme que habías sido vista comiendo con Kouga. ¡Tres! — parecía furioso — Después de clase, me lo dijeron tantos que perdí la cuenta…

¿Cómo podían saber que estuvo comiendo con Kouga? No recordaba haber visto a nadie del trabajo de Inuyasha en ese restaurante. ¡Diablos! En ese maldito pueblo, las noticias corrían como la pólvora, sobre todo si estaban relacionadas con ellos. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esas personas para hablar sobre ella y sobre su marido? Tenía intención de decirle que había comido con Kouga, no pensaba ocultárselo; el privilegio de decirlo le correspondía únicamente a ella.

— Debes saber que no pensaba ocultártelo… — expresó lo que pensaba — Es cierto que he comido con Kouga.

— ¿Y por qué has comido con Kouga cuando me dijiste que comerías en casa?

Eso también era cierto. Comer con Kouga había sido algo totalmente fuera de sus planes.

— Me invitó a comer. — se explicó — Como no tenía comida preparada y no había nadie en casa, acepté.

— Estaba yo en casa. — insistió.

— ¡Pues haber llamado por teléfono!

Ya estaba harta de la actitud de Inuyasha por algo a lo que no tendría que darle ni la menor importancia. ¿Por qué demonios se enfadaba tanto con ella? Comprendía que le molestaran los rumores, pero eran solo eso: rumores.

— No tenía por qué llamar. Tú ibas a estar en casa… — contestó, totalmente inflexible.

Harta de escucharle hablar de esa forma, se acercó y movió la silla giratoria para obligarlo a mirarla. Las llamas de pura ira en su mirada casi la tumbaron de espaldas. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado desde que se conocían; por un momento, llegó a tener miedo. Sabía que Inuyasha no le haría daño, pero parecía tan enfadado… tan descontrolado…

— ¿Por qué te estás poniendo así? — le preguntó con voz calmada para no alterarlo más.

Inuyasha se puso en pie, poniendo en relieve su evidente diferencia de estatura hasta hacerle sentir diminuta a su lado. Nunca le había hecho sentirse tan acongojada.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tu jefe era Kouga? — preguntó él en respuesta — Si no llego a ir a recogerte, no me habría enterado nunca.

— No me pareció que fuera algo relevante…

— ¡Claro que es relevante!

¿Por qué era relevante? A ella le parecía que era un jefe como otro cualquiera. Empezaba a pensar que el enfado de Inuyasha poco tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido ese día en concreto. Esa solo era una excusa para algo más profundo. No imaginó que, después de tantos años, siguiera llevándose mal con Kouga.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te quiere para él? — la agarró y la sacudió con violencia — No va a parar hasta quitarte de entre mis manos. ¿Cómo has podido ir a comer con él?

Antes, deseó volver a ver a Inuyasha celoso… ¡Qué estúpida! Ahí lo tenía, y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía tener celos de Kouga? Solo eran amigos; siempre lo habían sido. Nada más.

— Te estás equivocando, Inuyasha.

Mantener la calma le estaba costando lo inimaginable.

— ¡No me equivoco en nada!

Dio un paso tentativo atrás, nerviosa. A Inuyasha cada vez levantaba más la voz, hasta tal punto que pronto podrían escucharlos los niños desde el salón. ¡Maldición! Todo empezaba a marchar bien de nuevo, no quería que algo como eso lo estropeara todo. ¿Por qué Inuyasha era siempre tan testarudo?

— Escúchame. — le pareció que, de repente, hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse —Solo te ha contratado para tenerte cerca y romper nuestro matrimonio. ¿No lo ves?

Ella solo veía una única cosa: Inuyasha despreciaba su preparación para el puesto.

— ¿Insinúas que no habría conseguido ese puesto de trabajo si Kouga no fuera el jefe? — ya no se sentía en absoluto acongojada — Te recuerdo que hice la carrera de Derecho en Harvard y que puedo aspirar a mucho más que ser secretaría.

— ¡Por favor, Kagome! — le restó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de muñeca — No has ejercido nunca y han pasado ocho años desde que te graduaste. Esas cosas también las tienen en cuenta antes de contratar a alguien.

— Subestimas mis capacidades…

— No subestimo nada. — le aseguró — Sé que eres fantástica en lo tuyo, pero también sé lo que quiere Kouga de ti. Nunca te lo he dicho antes porque nunca me sentí realmente amenazado por él hasta el día de hoy. Lleva años persiguiéndote, desde el instituto, o puede que antes. ¡No puedes estar tan ciega!

Pues ella no lo veía del mismo modo. Estaba harta de esa discusión que no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era que ambos se enfadaran cada vez más y más. Por esa razón, escogió el camino fácil. Frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta con los dientes bien apretados para no pronunciar una sola palabra. Antes de que Inuyasha predijera lo que iba a hacer, salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echar lejía en la comida de su marido.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Inuyasha la siguió sin dar por terminada la discusión. Ignoró sus pasos a la espalda y se puso su delantal rosa, totalmente ajena a la presencia de su marido en la cocina. Abrió la nevera y empezó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaría.

— Tienes que dimitir.

Se le cayó la cebolla que tenía en las manos cuando Inuyasha dijo aquello. A continuación, cerró la puerta de la nevera de un portazo que bien podría haberla arrancado. Ahora sí que estaba enfadada. No pensaba dimitir de su trabajo y lo llevaba claro si creía que podía controlarla.

— No voy a hacer eso, ¡métetelo en esa cabeza dura!

Se agachó a recoger la cebolla resuelta a terminar con esa discusión, pero, cuando se alzó, vio en la mirada de Inuyasha que aún no había terminado.

— ¡Lárgate antes de que te tire un cuchillo!

Inuyasha, en su lugar, permaneció impasible en la entrada, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. Odiaba que adoptara esa pose de profesor con ella. No era ninguna de sus alumnas, ni tenía por qué obedecerlo. Ella era libre para escoger.

— Si sigues trabajando ahí a pesar de lo que te he dicho, tendré que suponer que no te interesa que sigamos casados.

¿La estaba amenazando? ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla? Tiró la cebolla dentro de la fregadera, furiosa, y habló sin pensar.

— ¡No eres justo! — gritó — Yo no me quejé cuando la gente hablaba de ti y de Kikio Tama…

Solo después de haberlo pronunciado se percató de que acababa de desvelar su secreto. No quería que Inuyasha se enterara de que ese rumor había llegado a sus oídos, mucho menos después de haber descubierto que todo era mentira. Sin embargo, a él también le había llegado una cruel mentira y no había dudado en condenarla cuando ella le dio una oportunidad. Y, bueno, estaba claro que eran dos cosas muy diferentes. A él le dijeron que la habían visto comer con otro hombre. A ella, sin embargo, que él tenía una aventura con una alumna menor de edad. A su parecer, lo segundo era más grave que lo primero.

Se llevó las manos a los labios, como si así pudiera evitar decir alguna otra cosa, fuera cual fuera. Después, se volvió para mirar a su marido, quien no había abandonado la cocina. Parecía igual de asombrado por su confesión, y notó que su enfado se iba disipando poco a poco. No debía haberle sentado nada bien que le echara lo de Kikio en cara, pero a ella tampoco le gustó lo que él le había dicho.

— Lo siento… — se vio a sí misma pronunciando — No quería…

— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí cuando te contaron esa mentira?

Porque ella no sabía que era una mentira al principio, porque estaba muy asustada ante lo que podría significar para su matrimonio y para la familia que habían formado.

— No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí… — recordarlo provocó que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas — Se me rompió el corazón… solo podía pensar en lo pésima esposa que debía ser para que mi marido quisiera irse con una cría…

— Pero estás aquí. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Conocí a Kikio Tama y decidí luchar. No podía permitir que me dejaras por una niña que te destrozaría en cuanto se hubiera aburrido de ti... — se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón — Decidí confiar en ti y me gustaría que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo por mí…

Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos en menos de dos segundos y la estrechó tan fuerte que le hizo temblar de emoción. Por un momento, había temido que todos sus esfuerzos de los últimos meses fueran en vano. No podía perder a Inuyasha por unos celos infundados y se negaba a renunciar a él tan fácilmente. Se debían algo más que eso el uno al otro.

— Te prometo que, a partir de ahora, confiaré siempre en ti, Kagome.

Y era todo lo que le pedía.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Los últimos dos meses fueron difíciles. Habían decidido confiar el uno en el otro a toda costa, pero eso era más difícil de lo que aparentaba ser. Él hacía grandes esfuerzos por no cuartar a su esposa en su trabajo y sabía que Kagome pensaba en Kikio cada mañana, cuando se separaban al salir de casa. Se lo contaba todo sobre su día en el instituto con absoluto detalle mientras preparaban la cena. Se lo contaba todo y creía firmemente que Kagome hacía exactamente lo mismo. Por eso, intentaba parecer sereno cuando Kagome narraba con total normalidad una escena que a él se le antojaba una insinuación por parte de Kouga; al mismo tiempo, él balbuceaba cuando le tocaba hablar sobre Kikio.

Kagome no había vuelto a comer con Kouga desde aquella discusión. No se lo prohibió a pesar de su primera reacción y de que estuviera completamente convencido de que la quería para él; sin embargo, ella no lo repitió. La idea de que regresara a casa y pudieran comer juntos les gustó tanto que ese era su nuevo plan. En vez de llevarse la fiambrera, volvía a casa todos los días al mediodía y comían comida caliente que había preparado su esposa el día anterior. Esa rutina recuperada del pasado le llevó a hacerse una pregunta: ¿por qué dejó de volver a casa? Le gustaba eso de comer a solas con Kagome, sobre todo porque era una hora para ellos dos solos, sin niños. No tenían muchos ratos para pasar a solas desde que nacieron.

Centrado en su trabajo, estaba deseando que terminara el curso para no tener que volver a ver a Kikio Tama. No quería narrarle las cosas que hacía a su esposa, pero habían hecho esa promesa. Por eso, con el corazón en un puño, le contaba cosas que sabía que le causarían dolor. El mayor problema en esa historia era que dudaba muy seriamente de la capacidad de Kikio para sacarse el curso a la primera. Lo más probable era que repitiera. ¡Dios, le pondría un cinco totalmente falso con tal de no volver a verla! Si le tocaba como alumna otro curso más, tendría que hablar con el director para explicarle una situación de lo más incómoda e inapropiada.

Por otra parte, aunque no le gustara admitirlo por Kouga, el sueldo de Kagome les estaba viniendo realmente bien. Ese verano, después de tanto tiempo, por fin iban a volver a irse de vacaciones. Nunca habían salido con los niños a ninguna parte porque no les sobraba suficiente como para hacer un viaje, así que estaban planeando ir a Disneylandia para hacer algo especial esa primera vez. Ya habían mirado los vuelos, los precios de los hoteles y las entradas del parque y habían hecho reserva con antelación para tener descuento. Lo único que les quedaba era darle la noticia a los niños. Aprovechando que ese día irían al monte a pasar el día y a enseñar a Setsu a montar en bicicleta sin los ruedines, les darían la gran noticia.

Estaba sentado en medio del pasillo, abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras desatornillaba los ruedines de la bicicleta, cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Al volverse, vio a su hijo contemplando lo que hacía con horror. Sabía a la perfección que la idea de montar sin su seguro lo espantaba, pero su hermana también reaccionó igual al principio. Aún recordaba cómo estuvo a punto de rendirse enseñando a Hikari porque la niña no hacía más que caerse, llorar y gritar que le daba miedo. No le había gustado en absoluto ver a su hija así.

— Tranquilo, ya verás lo fácil que es.

Setsu no dijo nada, pero no parecía estar de acuerdo con la opinión de su padre. Poco después, salieron Kagome y Hikari de la cocina con una cesta enorme y bolsas llenas de comida; él ya había cargado en el coche la parrilla hacía un momento y solo le faltaba subir las bicicletas a la baca del coche.

Se acercó a ayudarlas con la comida. Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a los vaqueros ajustados de su esposa. Se había comprado ropa nueva que le sentaba de maravilla. El cambio de Kagome aún picaba su curiosidad. ¿Por qué empezó a preocuparse otra vez por su aspecto físico? Ella no le dijo nada al respecto del asunto, pero la fecha coincidía con la llegada del rumor sobre él y una alumna. ¿Pensaría que ya no le gustaba? ¡Qué estupidez! A él le gustaría aunque pesara doscientos kilos y tuviera bigote. Lo que no quitaba que, de poder elegir, la prefiriera como estaba en ese momento.

Regresó al vestíbulo a recoger la bicicleta de Setsu, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo suplicante. Instantes antes, Hikari se había llevado su propia bicicleta. Cuando salió, vio a su esposa intentando colocar la bicicleta de Hikari en la baca de manera totalmente incorrecta. Segundos después, corría a tiempo de evitar que se le cayera encima.

— ¿No podías esperarme? — le regañó — Sabes que no tienes fuerza para hacer esto…

Kagome agachó la cabeza avergonzada ante la evidencia. Antes de que entrara en el coche, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz para que no se sintiera mal por el regaño. Tardó unos minutos en asegurar las bicicletas de forma que él estuviera satisfecho. Después, aseguró a Setsu en su silla de viaje. Si seguía creciendo a ese ritmo, tendría que dejar de utilizar la silla antes de los diez años.

— ¿Lo llevamos todo? — le preguntó a Kagome.

— Sí.

Bien, si Kagome decía que estaba todo, debía ser así. El desastre en esa familia era él. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia el monte para pasar un agradable día en familia. Sus hijos aún parecían sorprendidos de que fueran a hacer algo juntos un domingo. Generalmente, pasaban el día en casa sin hacer nada. A decir verdad, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin ser una familia normal. A partir de ese día, irían más al monte, a la playa, al lago…

Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que no fueron los únicos en tener esa día. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un buen sitio cerca de algún asador y se apostaron allí. Kagome se quedó preparando la comida que iban a asar para no perder el sitio mientras que él se llevaba a los niños a un terreno menos pedregoso. Kagome los había enfundado en toda una armadura de seguridad por si se caían. En otra época, siendo un niño, se habría reído al ver a otro niño envuelto en esa armazón. Siempre fue de esos niños que se pelaban las rodillas corriendo por el monte.

— Montaréis por esta zona, ¿vale?

Hikari fue la primera en montarse en su bicicleta para hacerle una demostración a su hermano. El efecto fue el contrario al que buscaban. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza en una negativa y a dar pasos hacia atrás, acongojado. Tuvo prácticamente que obligarlo a subirse a la bicicleta y estuvo agarrando la bicicleta por detrás en todo momento para evitar que se desestabilizara. Mientras tanto, Hikari daba vueltas alrededor de ellos y le insistía en que tenía que hacerlo. No, todavía no. Lo notaba demasiado tembloroso todavía; no podría mantener el equilibrio. Cuando le dejó el primer intento solo, se cayó y se negó a volver a montar. Tuvo que volver a obligarlo.

Estaba inclinado, caminando tras él sin soltar la parte trasera de la bicicleta, cuando una bicicleta desconocida se detuvo a su lado. Alzó la vista interesado por la intrusión, y compuso su peor mueca de desagrado al encontrarse con Kikio Tama. ¿No pensaba dejarlo en paz ni tan siquiera fuera del instituto? No habría sido capaz de seguirlo desde su casa, ¿no?

— ¡Buenos días, profe!

Contestó con desgana, abatido por las posibles consecuencias de ese encuentro. Se disponía a continuar con su hijo cuando la muchacha se cruzó en su camino. ¡Podría haber tirado a Setsu al suelo con esa interrupción tan brusca!

— ¿Qué hace el profe por aquí tan solito?

Kikio se apoyó en el manillar de la bicicleta, dando a entender que no pensaba moverse hasta obtener lo que deseaba. ¿Qué quería? Estaba harto de demostrarle que no lo tendría a él, ni tampoco un aprobado en química o en biología.

— No estoy solo. — contestó al fin — He venido con mi familia.

— ¿También está su mujer?

Por fin veía un atisbo de sensatez en esa cabeza.

— Claro que está mi mujer. — masculló.

Había una cosa que estaba clara: a Kikio Tama le intimidaba su esposa. No sabía decir si por el temor a ser descubierta en su empresa o si por alguna clase de rivalidad contra ella. Simplemente, había notado el cambio en su expresión, como se empequeñecía por momentos.

Hikari escogió justo ese momento para acercarse. Miró a Kikio de los pies a la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

— Mi mamá es mucho más guapa que tú.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad aguantarse la risa al ver la cara que puso Kikio. Su hija acababa de compensar con creces el error cometido a principio de curso al decir que su madre estaba gorda. No obstante, Kikio, quien no recibió con el mismo ánimo el comentario, le lanzó una mirada a su hija que no le gustó nada. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar las cosas bien claras. No pensaba permitir que le estropeara el día con la familia.

— Si no te importa, intento enseñar a mi hijo.

— Podríamos hacer algo más divertido… — sugirió ella en un susurro seductor.

— Me parece que no me has entendido. — respiró hondo, como si estuviera en el aula — Estoy con mi familia, no contigo.

Levantó la bicicleta con su hijo incluido y la apartó para tomar otra dirección. Hikari lo siguió.

— No tengo por qué aguantarte fuera del instituto…

Lo dijo en un susurro, pretendiendo que pareciera que no quería que ella se enterara, aunque esa era justamente su intención. Sonrió triunfante cuando la escuchó marcharse echa un basilisco. Su hija, a su lado, le sacó la lengua, tentándolo a evocar imágenes mentales en las que él repetía el mismo gesto infantil. Ojalá no se cruzaran con ella otra vez cuando estuvieran comiendo. A Kagome no le sentaría bien que, entre todas las personas, apareciera precisamente ella para fastidiarle el día. Su mujer ya había sufrido más que suficiente a causa de Kikio.

Tardó una media hora más en conseguir que Setsu anduviera en bicicleta. Lo soltó sin que él se diera cuenta, y vio con una sonrisa cómo su hijo seguía hacia delante. Se frotó las manos pensando que había sido todo un éxito. Como Setsu había cumplido cinco años la semana anterior, decidieron enseñarle como un regalo más. Era el regalo que menos le había gustado por el pavor que le causaba pedalear por su cuenta, pero, en ese instante, parecía el niño más feliz sobre la tierra.

Se sentó en un banco y contempló a sus hijos mientras montaban en bicicleta. Los dejó montar durante cerca de una hora sin interrumpir su diversión. Para cuando volvieron al lugar de encuentro con Kagome, ya empezaban a subir más la temperatura y un sol muy agradable iluminaba el monte. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Kagome estaba preparando la comida con Sango mientras Miroku jugaba con sus dos hijos al fútbol. Automáticamente, Hikari y Setsu corrieron a jugar con los otros niños, y él tuvo que cargar con las bicicletas hasta la mesa que ocupaban.

Tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa de verlos allí cuando se saludó con Sango dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se saludaban así desde que Kagome los presentó el verano que empezaron a ser novios. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo inseparables que eran esas dos mujeres. Sango se sacó un grado superior, en lugar de ir a la universidad, y se casó con solo veinte años. Ya había tenido a sus dos hijos cuando ellos tuvieron a Hikari. Aún recordaba la boda de sus amigos. Kagome fue su dama de honor y estaba preciosa con un vestido lila y las flores adornando su melena. Él fue un testigo más. Por aquel entonces, solo llevaban un año juntos, ni siquiera imaginaban que terminarían casándose, pero los dos fantasearon, ilusionados de ver la felicidad de sus amigos. Bailaron el vals y el ramo de flores le cayó a Kagome. En ese momento, se habían mirado sonrojados por lo que eso atañía. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, en verdad fueron los siguientes entre todos los invitados de la boda.

— ¡Qué casualidad! — se sentó en el banco — ¿Vosotros también habéis tenido la misma idea?

— Sí, pero no se nos ocurrió subir las bicicletas. — le vio sacar unas cervezas sin alcohol de la bolsa — Hemos llegado hace muy poco y casi no hay sitios. No te importa que nos hayamos unido a vosotros, ¿no?

— Claro que no. Sois de la familia.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar a Inuyasha tratando con tanto cariño a su mejor amiga. La primera vez que los presentó, tuvo miedo de que se llevaran mal. Sango era muy impulsiva y extremadamente franca. Eso por no hablar de lo protectora que se mostraba con ella desde el parvulario. Sin embargo, al conocer a Inuyasha, se percató de qué él era mucho más protector que ella y de que estaría a salvo a su lado. Gracias a ese aspecto de sus personalidades en común, terminaron llevándose de maravilla desde el primer día.

Meses atrás, no obstante, Sango se había enfadado con Inuyasha por primera vez cuando llegaron aquellos terribles y falsos rumores sobre él. Por suerte, lo habló con ella primero y pudo frenarla antes de que le partiera la cara. Después de haberse arreglado, seguía molesta con él, pero pudo convencerla de que le diera una segunda oportunidad, al igual que ella estaba haciendo. Sango hacía accedido a regañadientes por ella y estaba siendo encantadora con su marido.

— Esto ya está listo. — interrumpió su conversación — Cuando quieras, puedes prepararlo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia el asador para preparar el fuego. Sango aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído con la excusa de que estaban preparando la ensalada.

— Parecéis otro matrimonio. — le dijo — Hacía años que no os veía salir en domingo.

— Hacía años que no sucedía… — reconoció sintiéndose extrañamente feliz — Inuyasha está muy atento últimamente y hemos vuelto a hacer vida familiar. Los niños están encantados.

— Ya era hora de que se fuera comportando como un padre.

— ¡Sango! — exclamó impresionada por sus palabras — Ya sabes que él tenía mucho trabajo y…

— Y no tenía tiempo ni para apartar la vista de su periódico, ni para regañar a su hija por insultar a su madre, ¿no? — en eso tenía razón y no pudo negárselo — Me alegro de que haya mejorado tanto. Solo espero que esto no sea momentáneo…

Y ella también. Odiaría que, con el nuevo curso, volviera el Inuyasha de antes que apenas reconocía su existencia. Ya le sucedió una vez; la sola idea le aterraba. No, se suponía que esa vez era diferente. Su gran problema fue el embarazo tan complicado de Setsu. Tuvo ciática, anemia, insomnio y una terrible depresión durante el período de gestación que se alargó hasta mucho después del parto. En ese tiempo, su marido estuvo muy desatendido y desbordado. Recordaba con nitidez que intentaba ayudarla, pero no supo responderle hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un día, cuando despertó de la depresión, se percató de que se habían vuelto unos completos desconocidos.

La diferencia entre antes y ese momento era que ya conocía el remedio. No debía volver a quedarse embarazada. Si tenían otro hijo, se pondría gorda, se deprimiría y volverían a alejarse. Se negaba a tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos; eso por no hablar de que ya tenían dos hijos. ¿Para qué tener más? Con dos tenían de sobra para toda una vida.

— ¡Ey, viejo amigo!

Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tumbó. Cogió la cerveza que le ofrecía y le dio un trago antes de volverse hacia el fuego. Sabía que su mujer y Sango querían hablar en privado, a juzgar por cómo inclinaban las cabezas y susurraban, así que decidió esperar para acercarse.

— Parece que os va mejor.

Asintió con la cabeza y dio otro trago de su cerveza. Entonces, formuló una pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

— Aquel día, cuando me dijiste lo del divorcio… — comenzó — ¿Kagome os dijo algo de eso?

Desearía preguntárselo a su mujer, pero no tuvo valor de mencionar tan siquiera esa palabra.

— En realidad, yo nunca hablé del asunto con ella directamente. Fue Sango quien lo hizo; después, me lo contó. Estaba preocupadísima por Kagome y quería matarte. No sabes el esfuerzo que está haciendo para poder llevarse bien de nuevo contigo porque Kagome se lo pidió.

No era la respuesta a su pregunta, pero, al menos, tenía algunos datos nuevos a tener en cuenta. Como, por ejemplo, guardarse de cometer algún error delante de Sango. Conocía lo bastante a esa mujer como para saber que no se callaba nada y que se le echaría al cuello si creía que le había causado el más mínimo daño a Kagome. Le sorprendía que, aun conociendo los rumores, no le hubiera atacado. Eso solo demostraba lo mucho que quería a su esposa. ¿Sería ella la persona que le contó el rumor a Kagome? Y, de ser así, ¿tenía alguna relevancia? No podía juzgarla por desear lo mejor para Kagome; él deseaba lo mismo.

— Kagome no dijo nada de divorcio. Estaba convencidísima de que Kikio se lo inventaba todo, pero temía que, en un tiempo, dejara de ser una mentira y se convirtiera en realidad.

Dios lo librara de convertir en realidad semejante pesadilla.

— Debes de estar encantado de tener una esposa que te quiere tanto. Se ha esforzado muchísimo por arreglar las cosas.

A juzgar por la siguiente intervención de Miroku, su cara reflejó a la perfección la consternación por sus palabras.

— ¿Tampoco lo sabes? — lo miró asombrado — Siento decirte esto, pero tenéis un serio problema de comunicación…

Sí, era completamente cierto. Aún estaban practicando para deshacerse de ese horrible problema de una buena vez.

— Kagome estuvo haciendo dieta y mucho ejercicio. Quería volver a gustarte para que no buscaras a una mujer más joven…

Justamente lo que él había estado conjeturando en las últimas semanas. El repentino cambio físico de Kagome no se era fruto de la casualidad. Kagome se había estado esforzando muchísimo por volver a ser la mujer que fue una vez y él ni siquiera fue capaz de apreciarlo debidamente. ¿Se esforzaría él del mismo modo si hubiera estado en su lugar? ¡Claro que sí! Haría cualquier cosa para no perder a su esposa.

Kagome y Sango se acercaron con la comida que tenían que asar y la dejaron junto a la parrilla. Antes de irse, cogió a su mujer y le dio un beso que le hizo sonrojarse, contentísimo de haberse casado con ella. Después, se puso con Miroku a asar la comida.

— ¡Déjame a mí, papá!

Los hijos de Miroku pusieron la carne sobre la parrilla como si llevaran años haciéndolo.

— ¡Yo también quiero, papá!

No le pareció una buena idea. Setsu solo tenía cinco años y ni siquiera llegaba todavía a ver por encima de la parrilla. Le dijo que no, pero insistió, poniéndolo en un aprieto.

— Lo siento, amigo. — se disculpó Miroku — No quería causarte problemas.

El verdadero problema, lo que realmente lo avergonzaba, era dar muestra de lo poco que había salido con su familia en esos años. Terminó cediendo a las peticiones de su hijo y lo alzó para que pusiera la carne en la parrilla con sumo cuidado. Vio saltar a Kagome del sitio en cuanto lo hizo, pero no corrió a impedirlo a pesar de que tenía el aspecto de una muerta en ese momento. Al volver a dejar al niño en el suelo, sano y salvo, Kagome se dejó caer sobre el banco, aliviada de que no se produjera ningún percance.

Cuando estuvo preparada la comida, se sentaron juntos a comer. Él se sentó con su hija a un lado y con Kagome al otro; al otro lado de Kagome estaba Sango; Miroku se sentó con Setsu a un lado y sus otros dos hijos mayores al otro. Agradeció con la mirada que le cortara la carne a Setsu y se fijó en que los hijos de Miroku y Sango ya no necesitaban ayuda. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría cuando sus hijos ya no lo necesitaran; de repente, se percató de que eso sería pronto. Hikari cada vez se iba volviendo más independiente y Setsu iba por el mismo camino. No le gustaba la idea de estar distanciándose tanto y tan pronto. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con su familia que aún tenía que recuperar…

— Hikari ha preparado las bolas de arroz, pruébalas.

Cogió encantado una de las bolas de arroz que le ofrecía su esposa y le dio un enorme mordisco bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. Aún no eran perfectas, pero no estaban nada mal para una niña de siete años.

— Están deliciosas, Hikari.

Su hija sonrió por el cumplido. Acaba de darle un mordisco a una deliciosa chuletilla de cordero, cuando vio a Kikio con sus padres, comiendo no muy lejos de allí. Se le atragantó el pedazo de carne en medio del esófago. Apresuradamente, se bebió media cerveza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no los viera y, sobre todo, que no se acercara a ellos, mientras Kagome le daba palmadas en el pecho.

Como de costumbre, el hada de los deseos no lo escuchó. Kikio los vio y se dirigió hacia la mesa sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Los demás ni se habían percatado de su presencia y charlaban alegremente a su alrededor; él no podía hacer lo mismo mientras esa niña siguiera acercándose con su asquerosa sonrisa victoriosa para destrozar aquella bella estampa familiar. ¡No quería que Kagome y Kikio volvieran a cruzarse! Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza por el esfuerzo mental que le estaba suponiendo ese momento de tensión.

De repente, sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello y un sudor frío le resbaló por la espalda.

— ¡Profe!

A Miroku, frente a él, se le cayó la comida de dentro de la boca al contemplar la escena. Los niños, exceptuando a Hikari, quien parecía tener calada a su alumna, seguían a lo suyo sin prestar atención a la nueva. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza para ver la reacción de Sango y mucho menos la de su esposa.

— Suelta a mi papá.

Él no fue el único que se giró para mirar a Hikari. ¿Quién iba a esperar que una niña empleara ese tono tan autoritario y frío? A veces lo sorprendía mucho haciendo cosas como esa. Kikio obedeció para su sorpresa. Eso le hizo plantearse utilizar a Hikari como escudo en un futuro.

— Sabía que volveríamos a vernos hoy.

No se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que Kagome supiera que ya se habían encontrado antes sin estar ella presente. No fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra en respuesta mientras esperaba a que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran por sí solos. Así fue como se hizo un incomodísimo silencio que rompió Kikio.

— Papá y mamá se preguntaban si le apetecería acercarse a tomar algo.

Sus padres no; lo preguntaba ella.

— Está ocupado.

En esa ocasión fue Sango quien se metió en la conversación. A juzgar por el tono de voz empleado, parecía disgustada.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

Kikio no se mostraba con Sango tan cauta como con Kagome. No sabía el error que estaba cometiendo.

— ¿Acaso te importa? — se cruzó de brazos — Estamos comiendo juntos, en familia, así que lárgate a hacer lo que quiera que hagan las Barbies de segunda mano.

Apreciaba la inestimable ayuda de Sango, pero situaciones como esa podrían repercutir negativamente en su trabajo en el instituto. No podía tratar a un alumno de cualquier forma porque estuvieran fuera del centro. Se permitía ciertas licencias con Kikio por sus insinuaciones, pero todo tenía un límite. Decidió que debía intervenir antes de que se lanzaran la una sobre la otra.

— Lo lamento Kikio, estoy con mi familia. — se disculpó — Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Kikio frunció el ceño, disgustada por su respuesta, y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, sin despedirse tan siquiera. Ojalá Hikari no hubiera decidido hacer de las suyas en lugar de permitir que se marchara. Por el contrario, decidió lanzarle su plato de ensaladilla, estropeando así la camiseta de Kikio.

— ¡Esta niña me encanta! — exclamó Sango.

Se dispuso a regañar a su hija, pero se le adelantaron.

— ¡Hikari! — la llamó su madre — ¡Eso no se hace! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Para su sorpresa, Kagome cogió unas servilletas y corrió a limpiar la camiseta de Kikio como si no le importara en absoluto quien fuera ella. Se sintió como un auténtico idiota por su propia falta de reacción durante unos segundos. Después, la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos. Los padres de Kikio se acercaron también al observar la escena desde la distancia. Se preparó su mejor disculpa.

— Lo siento mucho. Hikari es pequeña y a veces…

— No se preocupe, son cosas de niños.

Los padres de Kikio se lo tomaron sorprendentemente bien.

— ¿Qué son cosas de niños? — exclamó Kikio enfadada.

No le hicieron ningún caso. Por su forma de comportarse en esa ocasión y en el salón de actos por navidad, descubrió que estaban más que acostumbrados al comportamiento de su hija. La ignoraban todo el tiempo, y por eso era tan extrema. Kikio quería llamar la atención de sus padres… ¿Qué mejor forma que un escándalo con el profesor? Tal vez no fuera el aprobado fácil lo que tanto deseaba, como él pensó inicialmente. Por lo que veía, no habían ido los tres solos a pasar un día en familia, sino que estaban acompañados por amigos de los padres. Seguramente, estarían muy entretenidos con sus amigos como para hacer caso a la hija.

Kikio refutó su teoría con una demostración infantil que, por desgracia, afectó a su esposa. Tiró a Kagome al suelo de un empujón y se largó maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Se agachó inmediatamente para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse; entonces, fue el turno de los padres de Kikio de disculparse, muy avergonzados. No pudo decirle nada a su mujer hasta que se fueron.

— Lo siento, Kagome. — se volvió hacia ella — No pretendía que esto sucediera… Yo…

— Está bien, no pasa nada.

Kagome actuaba con tanta normalidad que lo dejó anonadado.

— Tú no podías saber que ella estaría aquí, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Pues, entonces, ya está. Vamos, — cogió su mano — tengo hambre.

Y la siguió sin poder creer lo bien que se lo estaba tomando. Se sentaron de nuevo con su familia. Sango estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero notó que Kagome se lo impidió, reprimiéndola con la mirada. Ojalá hubiera permitido que Sango le diera lo suyo: sentía que lo merecía. Después, Kagome siguió reprendiendo a Hikari por lo que había hecho y le hizo saber lo disgustaba que estaba con ella. Ojalá él pudiera ser también un padre disgustado por el comportamiento de la niña, pero estaba encantado, en realidad.

De vuelta a casa, hicieron el camino en silencio. Puso el DVD portátil para los niños y no dejó de mirar a su mujer de reojo. Parecía tan relajada y tan normal que estaba completamente seguro de que algo le rondaba la cabeza. Kagome no estaba tan mansa ni en su mejor momento de relajación. La veía demasiado pasiva. Seguro que le había ofendido que no le contara que se encontró con Kikio, que esa adolescente se atreviera a abrazarlo y que la tirara a ella al suelo en una pataleta. ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¡Ah, claro! Los niños estaban delante.

Al llegar a casa, se ocupó de recoger todo lo que habían llevado y le puso los dibujos a los niños. Odiaba que vieran tantos dibujos animados, pero era la mejor forma de tenerlos entretenidos. Después, subió al segundo piso y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Kagome estaba dándose una ducha. Habría deseado entrar a acompañarla bajo la ducha, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había echado el cerrojo. Ese hecho le disgustó más si era posible. No se equivocaba en absoluto, Kagome estaba molesta.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó hasta que su esposa salió vestida con el pijama. ¡Se había vestido en el cuarto de baño! No hacía eso desde antes de la navidad.

— Kagome, tenemos que hablar. — dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Hablar de qué?

Seguía intentando aparentar normalidad cuando se sentó frente al tocador para peinarse.

— Sobre lo que ha pasado hoy. — explicó — Creo que…

— Está todo bien, Inuyasha.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo desde la cama mientras se decía a sí mismo que nada en absoluto estaba bien. Apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos, escuchando en su mente como algo se resquebrajaba. Acababa de surgir otra grieta en su matrimonio.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Siento el retraso, pero ayer fue imposible subir el capítulo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, me daba error la página. Por si alguien no lo ha visto, dejé un review de aviso, ya que no tenía otra forma de contactar. Si no hay más errores, el próximo domingo seguiré como de costumbre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

El siguiente mes fue una farsa en la que ambos intentaron aparentar normalidad sin ninguna clase de éxito. Al principio, era Kagome la única que actuaba, pero, frustrado porque no le permitiera llegar hasta ella, terminó haciendo exactamente lo mismo.  
Aunque hacían todo lo que se habían acostumbrado a hacer en los últimos meses, por dentro, se sentía exactamente igual que antes de su reconciliación. Era como si hubieran regresado a la rutina de antes. Incluso hacían el amor por costumbre.

No entendía qué estaban haciendo mal. Lo habían intentado por todos los medios y no funcionaba. Kagome hizo un gran esfuerzo para cambiar, así que él también intentó cambiar. Intentó ser comprensivo con ella cuando ella decidió trabajar, intentó respetar su independencia y apoyarla. ¡Los dos juraron confiar el uno en el otro! ¿Por qué, entonces, les iba tan mal? ¿Por qué no eran capaces de hacerlo realmente? ¿Qué estaba fallando? Creyó que confiar sería tan fácil como decirlo, pero parecía que la vida les estuviera poniendo a prueba. Hubo un tiempo en que la palabra del otro era sagrada, en que jamás se cuestionaban lo que el otro decía. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se planteó acudir a un consejero matrimonial. Tal vez lo que necesitaran fuera ayuda profesional para volver a ser los de antes. Había recabado información hasta encontrar uno en un pueblo vecino. Lo mejor sería que ninguno de los vecinos los viera en una consulta en ese pueblo para evitar ser nuevamente la comidilla de todos. Estaba harto de que sus problemas se airearan por todo el pueblo. La única pega de su plan era proponérselo a Kagome. ¿Y si ella se lo tomaba como algo más grave? No quería que pensara que su única alternativa era esa. De hecho, no quería que pensara en el divorcio por nada del mundo.

Había planeado comentárselo esa tarde. Prefería dejar que se fuera al trabajo tranquila. Como era viernes, tendría todo el fin de semana para meditarlo en condiciones. Ojalá le diera una respuesta afirmativa, pues su matrimonio estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Los niños también se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Se habían acostumbrado a la nueva familia que eran, y el cambio les desagradaba. Una sonrisa falsa no engañaba a un niño.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, encontró a Kagome preparando las tortitas. Aprovechando que los niños aún se vestían, se acercó para comentarle otros temas más familiares.

— He recibido un mensaje de la juguetería. Ya tienen la muñeca que encargamos para Hikari y el trivial de Disney.

El miércoles de la semana siguiente era el octavo cumpleaños de Hikari. Habían tenido que encargar sus regalos de una ciudad porque en la juguetería del pueblo no los tenían. También tenía una colección de libros de aventura escondida debajo de la cama.

— Estupendo. Me pasaré al mediodía a recogerlo todo.

Si se pasaba al mediodía, no tendría tiempo de ir a casa a comer.

— ¿No vendrás a casa? — preguntó.

— La tienda cierra pronto los viernes, tengo que ir antes.

— Puedes ir el lunes o puedo ir yo mismo…

— No, prefiero ir hoy y, así, no me arriesgo. — puso las tortitas en un plato — Te prepararé la comida para que te la lleves al trabajo.

Y ya está; su esposa ya no quería comer con él. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decirle algo al respecto porque aparecieron los niños, y pasó uno de los peores desayunos en años. ¿Con quién iba a comer ella? Los celos lo embargaron. Desearía pasarse por la aseguradora para verlo con sus propios ojos. Después, se lo pensó mejor, y decidió no hacer semejante tontería. Además de que no le daría tiempo de regresar al instituto a tiempo, sería un comportamiento demasiado despreciable por su parte. No tenía razones para desconfiar de la fidelidad de Kagome.

Se despidieron en la entrada con un beso frío. No pudo evitar volver la cabeza una vez tras otra, hasta que ella desapareció. Aún consternado, dejó a los niños en el colegio y fue a su primera clase. Como apenas estaba concentrado, decidió mandar unos ejercicios a sus alumnos para poder pensar mientras los resolvían. Pensó en Kagome, en él, en los niños y en todo lo que les estaba pasando. Parecía como si todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano, como si no hubiera solución al problema y todo estuviera acabado para ellos. ¿Y si él y Kagome no estaban hechos el uno para el otro?

La idea lo horrorizó. Se negaba a pensar eso… ¡No permitiría que ella se apartara de su lado! Tenía que haber una solución para ellos; por eso, cada vez estaba más convencido de que era una buena idea ir a un consejero matrimonial. Si eso podía salvar su matrimonio, era bienvenido en sus vidas. Esperaba poder hacerle entender a Kagome la urgencia con la que lo necesitaban.

A la hora del recreo, el director lo hizo llamar a su despacho con una llamada del todo inesperada. Acudió a la cita esperando malas noticias, pero ni se imaginó hasta qué punto serían malas. Al lado de eso, las insinuaciones de Kikio eran cosa de niños.

— Nobunaga tiene la varicela. — le explicó — Le han contagiado sus hijos.

¿Y qué relevancia tenía para él que el profesor de Educación Física tuviera la varicela? Bueno, el director parecía esperar que dijera algo al respecto.

— Vaya… Espero que se recupere pronto.

— Veo que no entiende las consecuencias de esto.

No, no entendía absolutamente nada.

— Nobunaga tenía que ir al viaje de estudios de los alumnos de bachiller la semana que viene. — le explicó — Usted va a sustituirlo.

— ¿Qué?

Eso no, por favor. Si se marchaba una semana, al regresar podría encontrarse cualquier cosa en su hogar. Eso por no mencionar que se iría de viaje con la mismísima Kikio Tama. No, no podía ir a ese viaje de ninguna manera.

— ¿No puede ir otro? — preguntó.

— Sus otros compañeros son demasiado mayores, están exentos.

Bueno, podía comprender que no quisieran mandar a la gente mayor a soportar a los alumnos de bachiller durante una semana. Ahora bien, también tenía compañeros más jóvenes.

— ¿Y no puede ir otro profesor más joven? — preguntó esperanzado.

— No. Son demasiado jóvenes. — explicó — Los padres desconfiarían.

¡No, no podían hacerle aquello! Tenía que encontrar alguna excusa para librarse de ese maldito viaje.

— La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi hija, ¿qué voy a decirle? — intentó ablandarlo — Por favor, no me haga fallarle…

— Seguro que puede celebrarlo cuando vuelva. — aseguró — ¿Qué le pasa? Va a tener una semana de vacaciones pagadas.

— ¿Usted llama vacaciones a eso? — la sola idea lo horrorizaba — Eso será un infierno de hormonas y adrenalina.

— Seguro que sabe ocuparse de ello.

Y no hubo más que decir. Todos sus intentos posteriores para hacer cambiar al director de opinión fueron inútiles, por lo que se vio atrapado en el inminente viaje. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Kagome? De repente, ese mismo domingo, después de comer, tenía que salir de viaje con los alumnos de todos los cursos de bachiller y otro par de profesores. Iba a fallarle a su hija y a su esposa.

El resto del día se le antojó inacabable. Cuando al fin recogió a sus hijos en el colegio, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no había descubierto la forma de suavizar el impacto del golpe. Kagome desearía matarlo y con razón. ¿Y si se inventaba que iba con los alumnos de último curso de secundaria? No, se terminaría enterando y sería mucho peor que decirle la verdad desde el principio. ¡Diablos! Tendría que haberle contado el asunto de Kikio al director para librarse de esa forma. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo? Porque no quería que echaran a Kikio del instituto. En el fondo, le daba mucha pena; no creía que fuera positivo para ella que la expulsaran.

Una vez en casa, dio de merendar a sus hijos y se encerró en su despacho. Una hora después, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y Kagome saludó. No fue a buscarlo a su despacho, por lo que tuvo que ser él quien la siguió hasta su dormitorio. Kagome estaba escondiendo los regalos apresuradamente. Cuando la sorprendió, saltó del sitio acongojada, creyendo que se trataba de Hikari.

— Ya he recogido todo. — comentó.

Le ayudó a bajar de nuevo el colchón y se sentó. Kagome cogió su ropa para cambiarse, pero, antes de que se moviera hacia el cuarto de baño, cogió su mano y le obligó a sentarse a su lado.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Por qué eso suena a problemas?

Porque los tenían y cada día más gordos. Decidió soltarlo de golpe en lugar de dar vueltas.

— El domingo, después de comer, tengo que coger un avión a Miami.

Lo miró anonadada, sin comprender.

— El director quiere que acompañe a los alumnos de bachiller durante viaje de estudios.

Su asombro se convirtió en evidente enfado. Abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle algo que seguramente sería horrible, pero se frenó ella misma, tal y como hizo siempre. Kagome no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. En su lugar, se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, dando un portazo. La escuchó llorar desde fuera. Habría deseado pedirle que le abriera la puerta, pero no le pareció un buen momento. Kagome tenía toda la pinta de necesitar pasar un rato a solas, así que se sentó en la cama y esperó durante casi una hora entera a que ella volviera a salir.

Cuando salió, se sorprendió de verlo todavía allí.

— Kagome…

— Tengo que preparar la cena. — se excusó — Se ha hecho tarde…

Por segunda vez, agarró su delicada muñeca para detenerla.

— Por favor, Kagome…

— Los niños tendrán hambre. — se desasió de su agarre.

Solo por esa razón dejó que se marchara. Hablarían más tarde, cuando los niños estuvieran en la cama. Sabía que Kagome se disgustaría, pero no esperaba en absoluto tal reacción. No esperaba que ella se encerrara a llorar en el cuarto de baño. Se había preparado para todo, menos para eso.

La cena fue silencioso excepto por los intentos de los niños de entablar conversación. Cada uno lo siguió como pudo para no preocuparlos, pero no era suficiente para engañarlos. Después, Kagome rechazó su ayuda para recoger y fregar; de hecho, prácticamente lo echó de la cocina. Desde ese instante, pasó cada minuto deseando que los niños se fueran a la cama. Los viernes solían acostarse más tarde, por lo que empezaba a ponerse de los nervios. Terminó mandándolos a la cama antes de lo habitual, cosa que los dejó atónitos.

Una vez acostados, fue en busca de Kagome. Seguía limpiando compulsivamente, muchos más de la cuenta para lo tarde que era. Estaba más afectada de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

No le dijo ni una sola palabra en respuesta.

— Kagome, he acostado a los niños para que podamos…

— ¿Cómo? — dejó lo que estaba haciendo — ¿Los has acostado sin mí?

Salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el otro piso, ignorándolo por completo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla y esperar en el pasillo mientras les deseaba dulces sueños a los niños. A continuación, la agarró y tiró de ella hacia el piso inferior. La arrastró hasta el salón y cerró la puerta para evitar que se les oyera. Al volverse, descubrió a Kagome intentando regresar a la cocina para continuar limpiando. La interceptó y la detuvo velozmente.

— Vamos a hablar. — dictaminó — Te guste o no.

Lo desconcertó al reírse.

— Como todo en esta casa, ¿no? — le respondió mordazmente — Se hará, me guste o no.

— No entiendo…

— Tú te irás a ese viaje, me guste o no. — le echó en cara — Eso está muy claro.

— Kagome, el director no me ha dado otra alternativa. Sabes que yo no quiero ir a ese maldito viaje. Prefiero quedarme en casa…

— Seguro que tenías otra alternativa. ¡No insististe lo suficiente! — le reprochó — Nadie puede obligarte a ir a ese viaje… Si vas es porque quieres. ¡Pues muy bien! — se cruzó de brazos — Espero que te lo pases genial.

Bien, había conseguido que hablara y lo estaba machacando.

— Por cierto, ¿qué le dirás a tu hija? Se dará cuenta de que su padre no está por su cumpleaños.

Ese era otro tema que habría preferido dejar para el día siguiente. Primero, tenía que ocuparse de Kagome para que no se pelearan delante de los niños.

— Kagome, nada me gustaría más que estar aquí por el cumpleaños de Hikari, pero…

— Siempre es igual. — le dio la espalda — Siempre encuentras una forma de fallarnos…

¿En verdad pensaba eso? ¿Kagome creía que él les había fallado? Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho de solo pensarlo. Jamás haría nada que los perjudicara, ¿acaso no podía verlo? Lo único que quería era quedarse en su casa, con su familia. Decidió que ese era el momento oportuno para hablarle del consejero matrimonial. Necesitaban a alguien que tratara su caso urgentemente, y les diera buenos consejos.

— Últimamente, he estado investigando un poco acerca de consejeros matrimoniales…

Kagome se volvió de golpe al escucharlo. Juraría que estaba más enfadada todavía, pero no podía amedrentarse.

— Creo que necesitamos ayuda profesional, Kagome.

— ¿Ayuda profesional?

— He encontrado un buen psicólogo en otro pueblo vecino. Allí, no nos conoce nadie, no comentarán. Podemos pedir cita para cuando vuelva y…

— ¿Para qué? — le preguntó rabiosa — ¿Acaso crees que tiene solución lo que nos está sucediendo?

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó — No podemos tirar por la borda todos nuestros esfuer…

— ¡No seas hipócrita! — le gritó, interrumpiéndolo — ¡Tú lo estropeaste todo! Ya no queda nada que arreglar…

No podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera haciendo aquello. Había pasado el peor mes de su vida por su maldita culpa y, además, tenía la poca vergüenza de hacerle pasar por todo eso. Ella sí que se había esforzado en vano por un hombre que la mirada por encima del hombro. Debió adivinar, cuando Sango le contó el rumor, que no había nada que hacer para recuperar a su marido, que ya estaba perdido. Lo último era que intentara escaparse con su amante a Miami y en sus narices. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Lo único que quería era que todo ese sufrimiento terminara de una maldita vez. Sin duda alguna, lo último que le faltaba era que dijera que intentaba arreglar su matrimonio. ¿Acaso le remordía la conciencia o, simplemente, quería tenerla contenta y distraída mientras se iba a sus espaldas con otra? Ya había soportado todo aquello por demasiado tiempo. Estaba harta de sufrir, de llorar en el cuarto de baño, de limpiar para no pensar en ello, de hacer una dieta que no la llevaba a nada y de que todo el pueblo se riera de ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le escuchó preguntar — ¿Qué significa eso de que no queda nada que arreglar?

Seguro que no esperaba que ella lo supiera. Debió confesárselo en su momento. Tal vez, de esa forma, no se lo hubiera tomado como una asquerosa infidelidad.

— Hace unas semanas, coincidí con Kikio y con sus amigas en una tienda.

Se abstuvo de decir, avergonzada de sí misma, que era una maldita tienda de lencería y que fue allí para comprarse algo sexi que lucir delante de él. Al salir de la tienda, estaba tan dolida que solo podía pensar en abofetearlo hasta que le sangraran las palmas de las manos.

— Entraron justo cuando se me cayó una carpeta y me agaché a recogerla, así que no me vieron.

Ojalá la hubieran visto para no haber tenido que escucharlo.

— ¿Sabes de qué hablaban? De que, en noviembre, Kikio te besó y tú le dejaste hacerlo. No me contaste nada de eso…

— Kagome, no…

— ¡No me digas que es mentira! — lo señaló — No ganaban nada con hablar de eso cuando nadie las escuchaba.

Aun así, había dudado durante las semanas anteriores de malestar hasta ese día. No obstante, el semblante de Inuyasha acababa de confirmárselo del todo: besó a Kikio. Sintió ganas de vomitar; de hecho, notó como la bilis le subía por el esófago. Tuvo que sentarse, con una mano sobre el estómago revuelto, para que sus rodillas temblorosas no la traicionaran.

— No sucedió como tú piensas…

— Entonces, ¿cómo sucedió?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado. Dolida con él, estuvo tentada a moverse hacia la punta más alejada del sofá para evitar su roce. Finalmente, no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su cercanía. A pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, seguía amándolo. ¿Por qué el corazón tenía esa forma de sentir tan contradictoria? Sería tan fácil odiarlo, incluso despreciarlo. El camino que su corazón escogía, sin embargo, era mucho más doloroso.

— Ella vino a mi despacho y yo intenté echarla. Me besó y es verdad que me dejé besar, pero después la eché.

— ¿Y ya está? — apretó los puños — Como la echaste, ¿estás libre de culpa?

— No, yo no… — suspiró a su lado — No quería contártelo porque no quería hacerte daño, Kagome.

— Pues ahora me has hecho mucho más daño…

Y, a juzgar por la forma de mirarla, estaba a punto de infligirle un golpe mayor.

— Yo deseaba que me besara… — eso le hizo pedazos el corazón — Nos iba tan mal… No supe ayudarte cuando nació Setsu. — admitió — De repente, éramos como dos desconocidos…

Sí, eso lo recordaba muy bien. Ella también había vivido exactamente lo mismo.

— Esa chica me hizo un poco de caso, me hizo sentir especial. Por eso le seguí el juego durante un tiempo. Te fui infiel de conciencia… — afirmó — Pero nunca la toqué. — aseguró — Cuando ella me besó, no sentí nada. Fue como besar a una pared…

En cierto modo, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Se merecía haber intentado ponerle los cuernos y que le saliera tan sumamente mal.

— Y, ya que me estoy sincerando, hay algo más que debes saber.

¿Más todavía? Irguió los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos ardiendo por las furiosas lágrimas. Si había otra mujer más, no podría soportarlo de ninguna manera.

— Es sobre Kouga. — eso, en parte, la alivió — Kouga desapareció hace casi doce años porque nos peleamos cuando tú estabas en la universidad.

— ¿Cómo que os peleasteis?

— Él vino a reclamarme. Estaba enamorado de ti, Kagome, y no soportaba que yo estuviera contigo. Terminamos peleando junto al río, bajo la promesa de que el perdedor se alejaría de ti…

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En serio había sucedido aquello en su ausencia? ¿Era verdad que Kouga la amaba? Años atrás nunca fue capaz de ver algo semejante. Siempre fue su amiga, su mejor amiga, y solo podía ver a Kouga de esa forma. De hecho, por su parte, jamás habrían estado juntos ni aunque Inuyasha no existiera. ¡Dios, al fin comprendía algunas cosas! Comprendía que Kouga la llevara al baile de fin de curso a ella en lugar de a cualquier otra chica. Comprendía que pusiera tantas pegas cuando comenzó a salir con Inuyasha. Comprendía su desaparición…

— Es evidente quien perdió… — suspiró — Te aseguro que nos hicimos mucho daño…

Recordó que tenía un par de costillas hundidas desde el año que Kouga desapareció. Nunca se imaginó que esa fuera la causa.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

— Porque creo que es momento de sincerarme del todo… — musitó — Sé que pasaste dos meses infernales haciendo dieta y ejercicio como una loca…

Al parecer, había sido descubierta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? — puso una mano sobre la suya fría.

— Porque me daba vergüenza… —admitió — Mi propia hija sentía vergüenza de mí y justo entonces me llegó el rumor… Creía que tú buscabas a otra porque yo me había dejado…

— No digas tonterías. — le dio un apretón — No me importan esas cosas, Kagome. Me importas tú…

Parecía tan sincero que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como si no estuvieran discutiendo. Reposaron así durante unos minutos, sin decirse nada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer cada palabra de Inuyasha y pasar página de ese horrible año que los estaba destrozando a los dos. Estaba harta de ese pueblo, de esa niñata y de ese clima frío entre ellos. Solo quería volver a ser los de antes. ¿Acaso era tan difícil?

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente podía confiar en él.

— No lo sé…

— Te amo, Kagome.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo. Hacía años que Inuyasha no se lo decía; nada la habría sorprendido más. ¿Por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin decírselo? Antaño se lo repetía cientos de veces al día; ella nunca se hartaba de escucharlo y él de decirlo. Siempre le daba la correspondiente respuesta, por su puesto. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de decirle las palabras mágicas que él esperaba oír en respuesta. Algo que atenaza su corazón le impedía pronunciarlas. Incluso le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo de hablar. Tal vez Inuyasha tuviera razón, y necesitaran ayuda profesional.

A juzgar por su semblante, Inuyasha se había rendido en la espera de escuchar lo que tanto deseaba oír. Aterrada de que su reacción los distanciara más, lo rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Inuyasha la estrechó tan fuertemente entre sus brazos que la dejó sin respiración. Los dos temblaron por la tensión. Sin poder contenerse, ella lloró en su hombro. No sabía si él también lloró, pero juraría haberlo sentido convulsionarse como si fuera el caso.

— Ese consejero… — musitó — ¿Crees que nos ayudará de verdad?

— Solo si tú puedes perdonarme…

No sabía si podía. Necesitaba algo más de tiempo que esos instantes para meditarlo.

— Necesito tiempo…

— ¿Crees que cuando vuelva del viaje…?

— ¡No! — lo interrumpió con un grito.

Se desasió de su agarre y se levantó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Dio un paso atrás y lo miró horrorizada.

— No vayas… — le rogó — No quiero que vayas a ese viaje…

— Es inevitable, Kagome.

— Si vas, no creo que te perdone.

No quería valerse de las amenazas para persuadirlo, pero estaba desesperada. No quería que estuviera en un lugar paradisíaco plagado de sexo y corrupción con Kikio Tama. ¡Lo que fuera menos eso! Ya no podía confiar en él como antes. Inuyasha debía ganarse su confianza; con ese viaje, en cambio, solo conseguiría el efecto contrario.

— Por favor, intenta comprender… — le suplicó.

— No.

Inuyasha también se levantó, pero su altura no la intimidó. No iba a dejar que él la venciera. Si se marchaba, tendría que soportar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Confía en mí, por favor.

Eso sí que era gracioso.

— No.

Esa noche, Inuyasha ni siquiera subió al dormitorio a dormir. Durmió en el sofá y, así, lo encontraron la mañana siguiente. Desearía haberse levantado antes que sus hijos para evitar que se dieran cuenta, pero ellos bajaron a la planta baja antes, armando bulla, lo que la avisó. Se puso una bata, intentó que pareciera que no había pasado toda la noche llorando y bajó corriendo. Setsu no hacía más que preguntarle a su padre por qué dormía en el sofá e insistía en que él también quería hacerlo. Hikari era mucho más suspicaz.

Se acercó a su silenciosa hija y le dio un beso de buenos días intentando aparentar normalidad. Hikari la miró desconcertada, como si algo no estuviera en su lugar, y formuló la terrible pregunta.

— ¿Os vais a divorciar?

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

No fue al viaje. El sábado se presentó de urgencia en el hospital emulando que estaba enfermo para conseguir la baja. El médico no se lo creyó, por supuesto, pero el médico era Miroku. Al contarle lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa, le concedió la baja inmediatamente hasta el martes. Suficiente para librarse de ese terrible viaje. Después, llamó al director a casa para comunicárselo, quien, como sabía que no quería ir al viaje, se mostró escéptico. Simuló que tosía por teléfono y le envió por fax los papeles que le había preparado Miroku. Entonces, se lo creyó todo.

Kagome no dijo nada al respecto, pero parecía bastante aliviada de que hubiera decidido hacerle caso y no ir. Él también estaba aliviado a decir verdad. Aunque no tenía nada que temer de Kikio, no quería marcharse de viaje con ella. Además, cuando su matrimonio pendía de un hilo, no era, precisamente, buena idea marcharse de viaje. Todo eso por no hablar del cumpleaños de Hikari. Fue todo un respiro tener que evitarse el mal trago de decirle que no estaría ese día.

Los niños notaban el ambiente tenso en casa. Desde que Hikari formuló aquella pregunta, el ambiente de la casa se había vuelto frío y pesado. De hecho, Hikari no había vuelto a decir nada al respecto, apenas les hablaba. Tenían que sacarle las palabras con tenazas, lo que empezaba a preocuparlos. Pasaba mucho tiempo sola, sin precisar ninguna compañía. El modo de Setsu de mostrar su preocupación era un tanto diferente. No hacía más que repetirles la pregunta de Hikari una y otra vez con ojitos de cordero degollado. También se abrazaba a sus piernas, por lo que tenía que caminar arrastrándolo, e intentaba llamar su atención por todos los medios.

Si había alguna forma de evitar que sus hijos se vieran salpicados por sus problemas conyugales, quería conocerla. Pagaría por que se lo dijeran. No era nada justo para los niños, ni para ellos mismos. Ver que ellos también sufrían solo podía aumentar su pesar, así que decidieron disimular frente a ellos. No volvió a dormir en el sofá, pero en la cama eran como dos desconocidos. Los dos tumbados en la punta más alejada de la cama, de espaldas y sin decirse una sola palabra… La situación era tan preocupante que el lunes llamaron al consejero matrimonial.

Una vez en la consulta del especialista, los dos experimentaron un cambio radical. Se sentaron en el sofá muy juntos y se tomaron de las manos con cariño. El especialista quiso saberlo todo: cómo se conocieron, cuándo empezaron a salir juntos, cuándo se casaron y bajo qué circunstancias, qué cosas compartían, etc. Salió muy sorprendido de la consulta. No sabía que Kagome lo conocía de mucho antes. Ella lo miraba cuando era una niña y él estaba en el instituto. ¿Cómo no pudo verla en la verja que separaba los recreos? ¿Y por qué no se lo contó? Por como lo narraba Kagome, había estado toda la vida enamorada de él, desde que podía recordar.

Como era evidente, el consejero vaticinó que necesitarían más consultas. La siguiente sería ese mismo viernes, después de que Kagome saliera de trabajar. También les proporcionó unos ejercicios de confianza. Cada uno tenía ejercicios diferentes y no podían mostrarle los suyos al otro, eran secretos. Los dos los guardaron con mucho cuidado y se juraron no espiar los del otro.

En el cumpleaños de Hikari, intentaron aparentar total normalidad; los niños no se lo creyeron ni por un instante. Hikari se mostró contenta con sus regalos, pero totalmente apática. Comió su tarta favorita con desgana y no quiso jugar después. Los miraba como si fueran unos hipócritas, y en verdad lo eran.

En la siguiente sesión con el consejero matrimonial, tuvieron que dar su opinión sobre el otro. Fue un momento realmente duro. Kagome dijo cosas que le dolieron en el alma, sobre todo porque todas eran ciertas. No le ayudaba con las tareas del hogar hasta hacía muy poco y, aun así, su ayuda era reducida, la desautorizaba delante de los niños, se encerraba en su despacho durante horas dejándola a ella sola, dependía totalmente de que ella se lo preparara absolutamente todo y no apreciaba su carrera profesional. Dio en el clavo con todo, dejándolo mudo, sin manera alguna de defenderse.

Esa última sesión los dejó a ambos bastante machacados. El consejero decía que debían destruir para reconstruir, pero a él le daba la sensación de que se estaban distanciando cada vez más y más. Cuando volvieron del consejero en la noche del viernes, hicieron el amor, pero no fue como antes. Los dos disfrutaron y fueron realmente sinceros, pero ese momento tan especial de después, cuando se abrazaban y se decían tonterías, ya no existía.

Removió el café con la cuchara y dio el primer sorbo. Era lunes, por lo que ya regresarían todos los alumnos de bachiller. Kagome le había puesto mala cara, pero intentaba no reprochárselo por todos los medios. El consejero también se lo dijo: era su trabajo. Tenía que intentar comprender que no podía deshacerse de una alumna, ni tratarla de menos. Su trabajo era su trabajo.

Acababa de cortarle las tortitas a su hijo cuando apareció Kagome todavía en pijama. Consultó el reloj sin comprender.

— ¿No vas a trabajar?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de saltarle por no habérselo dicho, pero esperó pacientemente sus explicaciones, tal y como ponía en su hoja de ejercicios de confianza.

— Acababa de llamarme Kouga. Ha habido una inundación en el piso que está encima de la aseguradora y está todo lleno de goteras. Hoy y mañana los técnicos pasarán el día arreglándolo, así que no iré a trabajar.

— ¿Una inundación? — repitió. Sorprendido.

¿Cómo podía haber habido una inundación en una casa? Bueno, sí que había formas, pero parecía algo muy difícil.

— Se dejaron el grifo de la bañera abierto. Cuando volvieron, el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ahí comprendió lo que quería decir. A Kagome vendría bien tener unos días libres para desconectar. Decidió que volvería a comer al mediodía. Así, podrían estar un rato a solas y hablar.

— Vendré a comer.

Se lo dijo justo cuando iba a empezar a preparar su almuerzo. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Hikari para tomar el suyo. No tenía ganas de desayunar. Intentó disimular por los niños y para que Inuyasha no empezara también a preocuparse por lo que comiera. Aún no le había dicho que tenía cita con el ginecólogo. Si Kouga no le hubiera llamado con esa emergencia, habría salido como todos los días y haría tiempo hasta la hora de su consulta. Ya había pedido permiso en el trabajo.

Tenía la sospecha de que estaba embarazada. Se percató de ello dos semanas atrás, cuando, limpiando en el cuarto de baño, vio sus productos de higiene femenina para los días de menstruación intactos. Recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarlos y le salió una cuenta de más de tres meses. No lograba comprenderlo. Había tomado la píldora todos los días. Asustada por lo que implicaba un embarazo, iba al ginecólogo temerosa de su diagnóstico. No tenía náuseas, desvanecimientos, ni dolores o sueño excesivo. Tampoco se sentía hinchada. Sí notaba una dureza demasiado familiar en el vientre. Lo mejor era optar por la opinión de un profesional médico.

No quería ocultárselo a Inuyasha, pero estaba asustada y se sentía desvalida. Un niño en ese momento podría terminar con todo definitivamente. No deseaba tener más hijos, pero nadie la escuchó. Bueno, todavía no debía alarmarse; no estaba confirmado el embarazo. Podría ser otra cosa… ¿Cómo qué? La menopausia imposible porque era demasiado joven; ni siquiera podría tratarse de una menopausia precoz. ¿Y si era algo peor? ¿Y si fuera…? Sacudió la cabeza negándose a sí misma esa palabra que empezaba por "c".

Espió a Inuyasha por encima de la taza de té. Los dos se estaban esforzando muchísimo por arreglar la relación. A través del consejero matrimonial, descubrió bastantes cosas sobre su marido. Lo primero, que él no la vio realmente hasta que fue profesor en el instituto. En el fondo, podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué un adolescente iba a fijarse en una niña del colegio? Dijo que lo volvía loco, pero que, por su trabajo como profesor, no podía acercarse. Lo echarían y quedaría marcado para siempre. Comprendió entonces por qué no le pidió una cita hasta después de su primer año de universidad.

Después, se sintió un poco angustiada por tener que decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, pero, cuando fue el turno de su marido, se quedó anonadada. Inuyasha dijo que nunca compartía sus preocupaciones con él; que lo consideraba un mal padre; que nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar su opinión; que nunca le daba ningún margen de confianza; y que, en cuanto hacía algo que le disgustaba, en lugar de hablarlo, le retiraba el saludo. Lo discutió, por supuesto, y él le dio ejemplos concretos que la silenciaron por completo. Tenía razón en todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

De hecho, en ese momento estaba haciendo exactamente aquello de lo que Inuyasha se quejaba. Ojalá pudiera perdonárselo una última vez. Al mediodía, se lo contaría todo y le diría exactamente lo que diagnosticara el ginecólogo. Palabra por palabra.

— ¡Vamos! — apremió a los niños — Vais a llegar tarde al colegio.

Setsu se esforzó por obedecerle. Intentaba ser bueno para que ellos no se separaran, como si se creyera responsable. Hikari, en cambio, dejó su desayuno a medias en respuesta. Inuyasha esperó a que se despidiera de ellos en la entrada para darle un beso. Por un momento, pensó que le daría un beso en la mejilla, pero, entonces, giró la cabeza en el último momento y le dio un beso en los labios.

— Volveré a la hora de comer. — prometió.

Se marchó con la sensación de que Kagome le ocultaba algo. Aunque estuvieran distanciado en los últimos tiempos, conocía bien a su esposa, y sabía que algo le estaba rondando por la cabeza que no le quería contar. ¿Cómo iban a avanzar así? Comprendía que ella fuera la parte más dolida de esa historia, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de confiar en él. Aprovechando que los niños no estaban al mediodía, hablarían.

— Cuando mamá y tú os divorciéis, ¿con quién nos quedaremos nosotros?

Setsu ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo. Se detuvo, se arrodilló delante de él y le cogió las manos.

— Mamá y yo no vamos a divorciarnos.

No estaba convencido al cien por cien de ello, cosa que no le confiaría a sus hijos, pero haría lo imposible para evitar que llegaran a eso. Algo tan especial como lo que había entre ellos no podía terminar de esa manera.

— Pero…

— Escúchame… Hemos tenido una pequeña pelea, como cuando tú te enfadas con algún compañero de clase. — le explicó — Ahora, estamos un poco enfadados, pero estamos haciendo las paces poco a poco.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza, creyendo las palabras de su padre. Hikari lo miró con desconfianza. Ella no era tan fácil de convencer.

— Por favor, no habléis de esto en el colegio.

Sabía muy bien que los niños decían esas cosas a cualquiera sin pensar. No comprendían la gravedad del asunto. Les hizo prometerlo a los dos con los dedos cruzados para que entendieran la importancia de esa promesa. Después, siguieron con su camino. Los dejó en el colegio y él se dirigió hacia el instituto. Subió las escaleras y bromeó con los alumnos de bachiller que se fue encontrando. Todos estaban muy bronceados y sonreían como si hubiera sido la mejor semana de su vida. Al recordar su propio viaje de estudios, los comprendió. También se sintió con energías renovadas después de pasar una semana sin vigilancia paterna.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras él sin mirar. Al encender la luz, casi se cayó de espaldas por la impresión. Kikio Tama estaba sentada sobre su escritorio con un diminuto bikini plateado que favorecía su bronceado. Su uniforme estaba tirado en el suelo. Si su esposa se enteraba de eso, lo despellejaría vivo, sin darle ocasión de explicarse. Dejó caer el maletín en el suelo e intentó aparentar total normalidad cuando, en realidad, estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa. No podía hacerle aquello. ¿Acaso esa niña no comprendía que se estaba jugando su familia y su trabajo?

— ¡Vístete! — le ordenó.

— ¡Pero profe! — se quejó — Como te perdiste verme en bikini, me he tomado la molestia de…

— Algo totalmente innecesario.

No quería ni moverse del sitio. Solo quería que se pusiera el maldito uniforme y saliera de su despacho antes de provocarle más problemas.

— Te he echado de menos, profe.

— Yo a ti no.

— ¡Qué cruel! — exclamó haciendo falsos pucheros.

Se movió, pero, para su desgracia, no para ponerse el uniforme. Se dirigió hacia él con total confianza. Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo del despacho. Desgraciadamente, escuchó voces en el pasillo procedentes de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si veían a Kikio en esa guisa, no le concederían ni el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello?

— Por favor, márchate.

— Pero si tú me deseas profe…

No, no la deseaba. Creyó desearla una vez cuando, en realidad, solo echaba de menos a su esposa. ¡Nunca la quiso realmente! Solo fantaseaba con alguien que llenara el vacío de su corazón hasta que Kagome volvió a hacerlo de nuevo. No pensaba perder a Kagome por esa mocosa, ni por nadie.

Agarró las manos de Kikio cuando intentó agarrarlo y la detuvo.

— Empiezo a hartarme de ti, Kikio. — le dijo impasible — Amo a mi esposa, ¿entiendes? Y, aunque no estuviera casado, no me liaría contigo. Deja de hacer el estúpido y busca otra forma de llamar la atención.

Ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado; Kikio se echó a llorar y no de cualquier forma. Sollozaba y berreaba como una niña pequeña. Sin saber cómo, terminó abrazándola e intentando consolarla. Poco después, cuando al fin se calmó, Kikio se vistió y se marchó sin causarle más problemas de su despacho. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Se había terminado todo? ¡Qué alivio deshacerse de ese acoso sexual continuo! Kagome estaría encantada de saber que se había impuesto y había logrado sus objetivos.

…

Estaba embarazada. El ginecólogo especificó que no todas las mujeres sentían los síntomas del embarazo en todas las etapas y que, el hecho de haber tenido un embarazo difícil anteriormente, no lo condicionaba. Tendría un hijo en menos de seis meses; de hecho, vaticinaba que, dentro de nada, despertaría una mañana con una barriga que no tenía el día anterior. Intentó parecer contenta frente al doctor. Sin embargo, salió de la consulta del médico pálida, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si Inuyasha no quería tener más hijos? ¿Por qué tuvo que fallar la píldora? Había un 1% de probabilidades de que no surtiera efecto y le tocó justamente a ella. ¡Maldita sea! No era ni mucho menos el mejor momento para tener más hijos. Después de todos sus esfuerzos para recuperar el buen tipo… Eso por no hablar de todo lo que acarreaba tener un hijo en términos de cuidados y economía del hogar. ¿Realmente estaban preparados para tener tres hijos?

Al ver a Meiko a la distancia, respiró hondo e intentó disimular. No necesitaba que comentaran por el pueblo que la habían visto en mitad de una crisis nerviosa.

— Buenos días, Meiko.

Meiko agachó la cabeza al verla y la saludó en un susurro. La vio marcharse extrañada por su comportamiento. Normalmente, Meiko se paraba a hablar con ella si se encontraban. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le sucedió exactamente lo mismo con algunos otros vecinos en el camino de vuelta a casa, lo que empezó a disgustarle. No creía haber hecho nada malo y habían tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie se enterara de su situación familiar. ¿Los niños habrían dicho algo?

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, al recordar que lo tenía en silencio, sorprendida de ver que Sango le había llamado veintitrés veces y le había dejado unos ocho mensajes preguntando dónde estaba y diciendo que debían verse urgentemente. Como ya se había gastado los minutos de ese mes según su tarifa del móvil y estaba cerca de casa, decidió llamarla en cuanto llegara. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

De repente, le vino a la cabeza la idea de que a Inuyasha o a los niños les podría haber sucedido algo malo. ¿Y si tuvo un accidente? Apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo, aterrorizada. Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina que daba con su casa, se encontró con Sango frente a su casa. Parecía muy preocupada y daba vueltas inquieta como un animal enjaulado. Cada vez se estaba asustando más; no podía dejar de pensar en un millón de cosas horribles que le podrían haber sucedido a sus seres más queridos.

— ¡Sango!

Al escucharla, Sango se volvió, mirándola con horror. Algo iba muy mal. Corrió hacia ella olvidando por completo el bebé y la alcanzó en seguida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le mostró su móvil — He visto todas tus llamadas…

— Lo siento tanto, Kagome.

¿Sentir qué? ¿Qué sentía? No podía dejarla así, se estaba poniendo de los nervios de solo imaginarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sango? — se retorció las manos — No entiendo nada…

— Es sobre Inuyasha… — musitó compungida.

Inuyasha. Sabía que algo le había sucedido a Inuyasha. ¿Y si esa mañana había perdido su última oportunidad de reconciliarse con él? Tenía la sensación de que unas manos rodeaban su cuello y la estrangulaban lenta y dolorosamente, buscando su muerte. Se sentía desfallecer, sin aire. Sango lo notó y la ayudó a tiempo, antes de que se desmayara. Cogió las llaves de su bolso y entraron en la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue ayudarle a sentarse para después correr a la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua.

— Ten.

Bebió unos sorbos pequeños de agua y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Necesitaba saber. Sango, comprendiendo el significado de su mirada, buscó algo en su Iphone. Después, se lo mostró y le dio al _play_ a lo que parecía un vídeo. Al principio, no entendió lo que sucedía en el vídeo. No hasta que lo enfocaron mejor y reconoció a Kikio de espaldas y a Inuyasha. Ese era su despacho en el instituto. Kikio aparecía en ropa interior o en bañador y se acercaba a él. Inuyasha no hacía nada para evitarlo, hablaban el uno frente al otro durante unos segundos. Después, Kikio se lanzaba a su cuello y lo abrazaba. Tal vez incluso lo besara, no se veía nada claro. Poco después, Inuyasha correspondía a su abrazo.

Sintió la traición en lo más hondo de su corazón. Lo peor de todo era que, si ese maldito vídeo estaba en el móvil de Sango, debía estar circulando por todo el pueblo. Por eso todas la miraban por la calle de ese modo tan extraño. Todas sabían lo que había sucedido y se estarían riendo de lo lindo de ella a sus espaldas. ¡Quería matar a Inuyasha! ¡Valiente mentiroso! ¡Traidor! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan hipócrita de sugerir que fueran al consejero matrimonial?

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Sango?

Sango le cogió las manos y le dio un apretón.

— Siento ser siempre yo quien te dé estas malas noticias. — suspiró — Pero, si quieres mi consejo, yo cambiaría la cerradura y me divorciaría.

Divorcio. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas no tener que llegar nunca a eso, pero estaba harta de las mentiras de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué volvió a acostarse con ella si tenía a la otra? Todo tenía tan poco sentido. Además, estaba embarazada otra vez y eso complicaba más la situación si era posible. ¿Habría sido tan descuidado también con la otra? ¡Cómo odiaba a esa maldita cría!

— Estoy embarazada, Sango.

Su amiga la abrazó, comprendiendo a la perfección todo lo que eso suponía. Sabía que la apoyaría tomara la decisión que tomara. También sabía que solo tenía una alternativa. Ya estaba harta de sufrir y de ser engañada.

— ¿Tienes el número de algún cerrajero?

…

Al salir del instituto, no podría haber estado más contento. Por fin se había terminado el problema con Kikio y podían pasar página. Kagome se pondría contentísima cuando se lo contara y seguro que ponía mucho más empeño en que se reconciliaran. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y silbó una canción alegre mientras caminaba. Sentía ganas de correr, saltar, brincar, cantar, bailar… ¡Qué liberación!

Sonrió y saludó a uno de sus vecinos del vecindario, pero este le retiró el saludo de forma grosera. Se detuvo y lo vio marcharse asombrado. ¿A qué venía ese gesto tan desagradable? Siguió su camino, consternado. A medida que se iba cruzando con otros vecinos, continuaba recibiendo reacciones similares. Parecía que todos lo despreciaran de repente. También se fijó en que muchas amas de casa lo miraban a escandidas a través de las cortinas. Empezó a enfadarse por esas groserías. ¿Qué demonios había hecho él?

De repente, una idea espantosa le cruzó la mente. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo espantoso a Kagome en su ausencia? Aunque, entonces, lo normal sería que lo avisaran en lugar de mirarlo mal, ¿no? Aun así, aquella idea persistió en su mente, atormentándolo. Finalmente, salió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Saltó la verja, sin molestarse en abrirla, y subió los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos. Sacó las llaves e intentó abrir inútilmente. Volvió a intentarlo y de nuevo fracasó.

— ¿Por qué no giran?

Inspeccionó la llave en busca de algún defecto. Al verla tal y como debía ser, volvió a intentar abrir. Fracasó por tercera vez.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se preguntó extrañado.

Decidió tocar el timbre y esperó, esperó y esperó. Nadie le abría la puerta. Empezaba a preocuparse cada vez más. Justo cuando iba a empezar a llamar a todos sus conocidos por teléfono, algo cayó a su espalda con un fuerte estruendo. Se volvió de golpe. Era una de las maletas más grandes de la casa, abierta y vacía en el camino de grava hacia la casa. Eso tenía que haber caído de su casa, de la primera planta.

Se movió para salir del porche a inspeccionar. Al levantar la cabeza, una camisa se interpuso en su campo de visión. La apartó de su rostro, comprendiendo que era suya. Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, empezó a caer otra camisa y otra y unos pantalones. ¿Por qué su ropa caía por la ventana?

— ¡Kagome! — gritó.

Su esposa salió, le dirigió una mirada gélida y le lanzó tres camisas más. Todo el vecindario los estaba observando desde sus ventanas e incluso algunos salieron a mirar más descaradamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? — inquirió — ¡Todo el mundo nos mira!

Kagome, en lugar de contestarle, le lanzó unos vaqueros con toda la intención de darle. Los cogió y se quedó contemplando el balcón vacío de nuevo sin comprender.

— ¡Kagome! — volvió a llamarla — ¿Has cambiado la cerradura?

La respuesta era mucho más que evidente. Lo que él quería saber realmente era el porqué de todo aquello. Jamás habría imaginado que eso sucedería cuando salió a trabajar esa misma mañana. Las cosas estaban mal, pero no tan mal. Kagome volvió a salir; en esa ocasión, con todos los botes de su espuma para afeitado, colonia, lociones y geles de baño. Dio un paso atrás, amedrentado, pues sabía que practicaría tiro con él.

— ¡Sucia rata traidora!

Y le lanzó el primer bote. Lo apartó de un manotazo de la trayectoria hacia su cabeza y la miró sin comprender.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kagome? — preguntó confuso.

Recibió otro bote que, en esa ocasión, no pudo esquivar como recompensa a su pregunta. Se rascó la coronilla dolorida y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! — le gritó — ¡Todo el pueblo lo sabe! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Estaba llorando. Y le cayeron otros tres botes seguidos, de los cuales solo pudo esquivar uno.

— No entiendo, Kagome.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu querida Kikio! — le lanzó el último bote — ¡Y espero que te vaya genial con ella!

¿Kikio? Pero si acababa de deshacerse de Kikio. Regresaba justamente con esa feliz noticia para su esposa. No comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome volvió a salir con las mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas y le tiró todo un buen montón de ropa que se esparció por el jardín. ¡Lo estaba echando de casa!

— Pensaba que querías arreglar las cosas y, mientras tanto, ¡te estabas acostando con esa zorra!

— ¡Eso es mentira! — gritó furioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? — golpeó la barandilla del balcón — Entonces, ¿por qué hay un precioso vídeo de vosotros en _Youtube_?

Rebuscó su móvil en el bolsillo de la americana y conectó los datos. Después, buscó la aplicación de _Youtube_ , donde tenía la sugerencia de un vídeo. Ante sus ojos, en versión digital, se reprodujo la misma escena sucedida esa mañana en su despacho. Parecía que alguien lo hubiera grabado desde un árbol. Probablemente, algún alumno que estaba conchabado con esa perra del infierno. ¡Dios! Desde esa perspectiva, parecía algo que no era, estaba totalmente descontextualizado. Y eso circulaba por todo el pueblo… No le extrañaba que Kagome estuviera furiosa. ¡Pero tenía que escucharle!

— ¡Kagome!

En respuesta, le cayó el último libro que estaba leyendo antes de acostarse.

— ¡Pronto te llegará la demanda de divorcio!

¿Divorcio? ¡No! Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar que acabaran divorciándose, no podía permitirlo. ¿Por qué luchar tanto entonces? Se suponía que los dos estaban haciendo unos ejercicios de confianza para aprender a escucharse. ¿Por qué ella se conformaba con ese maldito vídeo y no le hacía ninguna pregunta?

— ¡Kagome, te amo!

— ¡Mentiroso!

Después de ese grito, Kagome se balanceó peligrosamente en el balcón, a punto de caerse. Si no se hubiera agarrado a tiempo a la barandilla, se habría caído de cabeza hacia abajo. Se había mareado a juzgar por su palidez. Casi sufrió un infarto del susto. No sabía si habría sido lo bastante rápido como para evitar el accidente.

Kagome se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla y lloró desconsoladamente.

— ¡Encima estoy embarazada! — le gritó — ¡Todo es tu culpa!

¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Desde cuándo? Creía que ella tomaba la píldora, la veía hacerlo cada mañana.

— Kagome…

— ¡Márchate!

No le dejó decir ni una sola palabra más antes de cerrar la puerta del balcón a su espalda cuando volvió a entrar. Su esposa estaba embarazada y no quería estarlo; lo había echado de casa; y le pedía el divorcio. A peor no podía ir el día, ¿no? Justo cuando pensó que así sería, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido.

— Le llamo de la Delegación Territorial de Educación. Mañana a la una ha sido citada a una sesión de investigación organizada por el Ministerio de Educación y el Consejo Educativo del colegio. Se va a decidir su continuidad como profesor de por vida.

Todo se había acabado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será el desenlace del fanfic. Y, sí, habrá epílogo después.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Después de recoger todas las pertenencias que Kagome le había arrojado, y dejando de lado todo lo que quedaba dentro de la casa, se fue a la casa de sus padres para lamerse las heridas. Cuando llegó, ellos ya lo sabían todo. Alguna amiga había llamado por teléfono a su madre y le había narrado con todo lujo de detalles cómo su esposa lo había echado y por qué. Lo primero que hizo fue abofetearlo por haber perdido a alguien tan especial como Kagome. Su padre también expresó su deseo de golpearlo por haberse liado con una alumna. Tardó horas en explicarles y hacerles entender que nunca tuvo nada con Kikio. Vieron el vídeo que ya había reportado por abuso de privacidad juntos y les explicó lo que sucedió de verdad. Sus padres, al menos, le escucharlo.

En la cena, su madre se ofreció a llamar a Kagome para hablar con ella y, a poder ser, ablandarla. Era muy amable por su parte, pero dudaba muy seriamente que ella fuera capaz de convencerla de lo que él no fue capaz. Kagome era obstinada cuando creía tener razón y ese vídeo debió dejarla destrozada. Además, estaba embarazada; lo último que quería era que la molestaran en ese momento. Sabía lo propicia que era Kagome para las depresiones durante el embarazo. Debería estar a su lado, cuidándola. ¿Cómo iba a recuperarla? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad tan siquiera?

Apenas durmió esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en que Kagome estaba en su enorme cama de matrimonio sola, embarazada y llorando. Tampoco podía dejar de imaginarse la reacción de los niños cuando, al volver a casa sin su padre, descubrieron que él ya no estaba. Prometió a Setsu esa misma mañana que no se divorciarían; había tardado seis horas en romper esa promesa. ¿Lo odiarían? Él ya se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber hecho lo correcto antes, en lugar de ser compasivo al no haber llevar el caso de Kikio a la dirección del centro. Pagaría con creces todas las consecuencias de su error. Iba a ser de por vida un parado sin familia y sin esperanzas.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre le preparó el desayuno que solía preparar cuando él era niño y estaba decaído: chocolate caliente, zumo de naranja recién exprimido con una pizca de limón y unas tostadas francesas con caritas sonrientes. Por un momento, pudo sonreír él también. ¿Kagome les habría preparado a los niños algún desayuno especial? Ella siempre estaba muy atenta de esas cosas y sabía que no los decepcionaría, no como él. Era un padre deficiente y un marido aún peor.

Intentó leer el periódico en el jardín para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de enfrentarse a su inminente destino. En la columna de sociedad del periódico local hablaban de ellos. Deseó matarlos. ¿Con qué derecho publicaban sus intimidades en el periódico? Iba a ponerles una demanda por aquello. Había incluso fotografías de ellos el día de su boda y del día anterior, cuando Kagome lo echó. Decían: "¿Dónde está todo el amor de la pareja? ¿Acaso solo era postureo frente al escaparate?". ¡Y ellos qué sabrían! No tenían ni idea de cuánto amaba a Kagome, nadie lo sabía. De hecho, creía que ni ella misma lo sabía. Kagome siempre se lo demostraba, pero él no era tan extrovertido como ella. Decirle que la amaba no era suficiente para una mujer, necesitaba sentirlo y, en ese momento, no era una opción demostrárselo con su cuerpo.

La verja que daba paso a la casa se abrió. Pensando que sería su padre no se volvió hasta que alguien lo agarró por detrás con violencia y le obligó a levantarse. Fue empujado contra el muro mientras unas manos sujetaban las solapas de su camisa, arrugándola. Era Kouga.

— ¿No tenías suficiente con Kagome?

Tenía más que de sobra con Kagome, pero eso no era algo de su incumbencia. No pensaba pasar por el aro.

— Cuando perdí contra ti, creí que, al menos, tú la cuidarías… — lo sacudió — ¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así?

Siguió negándose a contestar. ¿De qué serviría? Kouga gritaría a cada palabra suya que era una mentira y terminaría buscando pelea con los puños. No le haría eso a Kagome aunque se muriera de ganas de volver a partirle la cara. Ya tenían suficiente con tener a todo el pueblo tan pendiente de ellos por su ruptura. Lo que le faltaba era tener que lidiar con una pelea entre sus pretendientes.

— Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte… — lo soltó y escupió sobre la hierba — ¡Me das asco!

El sentimiento era mutuo.

— No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo está pasando Kagome…

¿Y él sí? Eso lo enfureció. ¿Por qué demonios Kouga sabía cómo estaba Kagome? ¿Acaso había estado en su casa? ¿Había ido como un animal carroñero a ocupar su sitio ahora vacío? Quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, y más todavía. Hasta le picaban los dedos por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

— ¡Nunca te la mereciste! — le espetó — Sabía desde el principio que le fallarías y que la destrozarías. ¡Lo supe siempre!

De repente, Kouga pareció recuperar los papeles y se colocó bien el traje antes de volver a dirigirse hacia él con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto odiaba.

— Mejor para mí. — se regodeó — Ahora será mía.

¡Por encima de su cadáver! Ya estaba harto de contenerse, y Dios sabía que necesitaba descargar mucha adrenalina por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Agarró a Kouga y tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia la verja. La abrió de una patada, deslizó una mano de su pecho para agarrarle el cinturón y lo lanzó como si fuera un tronco.

— ¡Largo de aquí!

Kouga no quiso dar su brazo a torcer, pero él cerró la verja y lo miró desde dentro sin mostrar lo mucho que en verdad le habían afectado sus palabras.

— Kagome nunca será tuya.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero intentó parecer lo más seguro posible en sí mismo mientras las pronunciaba. Entró de nuevo en la casa y fue a cambiarse la camisa; no podía presentarse ante el comité con la camisa arrugada.

Horas más tarde, sus padres se ofrecieron a acompañarlo al instituto, pero rechazó su oferta. Necesitaba ir solo y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus propias equivocaciones. No era buen marido, ni buen padre, ni buen profesor. Lo había hecho absolutamente todo mal; por eso, lo iba a perder todo. Debió seguir sus instintos y su corazón y no a esa vocecita compasiva. Siempre supo lo que tenía que hacer, pero se convenció a sí mismo de darle una oportunidad tras otra a una alumna que lo engañó por completo. Creía que los tenía a todos calados y que se las sabía todas, pero Kikio le había demostrado que aún le faltaba mucho para eso.

— ¡Profe!

No era esa odiosa voz lo primero que le apetecía escuchar nada más entrar en el instinto. Lo abrazó por la espalda públicamente; él se apartó como si lo quemara. Todos los alumnos, que estaban en su hora de comer, lo vieron.

— Esta mañana nos ha dado tu clase un horrible sustituto, ¿no es terrible?

Por segunda vez ese día, sintió aquel tentador cosquilleo en los dedos. En ese caso, quería estrangularla y ver como se iba quedando sin aire. Ella, mientras tanto, no parecía darse cuenta de nada. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Después de lo que le había hecho, tenía mucho valor o era muy estúpida.

— Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí si quieres conservar tu bonita cara.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kikio en ese instante mientras su piel palidecía.

— Pro-Profe…

— No sé cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que has hecho. — no pensaba dejarlo correr — ¿Te has divertido con ese montaje?

— N-no es ni-ningún mon-mon… montaje… — balbuceó.

Sí que lo era y ni siquiera era capaz de mentir de forma convincente.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho. Has destrozado toda mi vida para satisfacer alguna necesidad de déficit de atención que poco o nada tienen que ver conmigo.

— Y-Yo…

Le daba igual que los demás alumnos estuvieran presentes escuchándolo todo. Kikio Tama no iba a salvarse de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Sabes qué hago aquí ahora? Me han llamado ante un Comité Educativo para decidir si van a echarme de por vida. Nunca volveré a ser profesor y puede que no me contraten para ningún otro trabajo con esa mancha en el expediente.

Kikio tragó hondo al escucharlo.

— Mi esposa me ha dejado. Quiere el divorcio y se va a quedar con los niños y con la casa. Me he quedado sin familia…

Los alumnos se congregaban a su alrededor, muy descontentos con Kikio.

— Dime, ¿estás satisfecha? — mantuvo la seriedad.

— No era mi intención… — musitó.

— Pues es lo que has conseguido.

Kikio no tuvo oportunidad de decir una sola palabra más. Sus propios compañeros e incluso sus amigas la abuchearon y fueron empujándola hacia atrás, echándola del círculo que habían formado en torno a él. De repente, se vio rodeado de alumnos que lo abrazaban, lo besaban, le daban palmadas en la espalda y le decían que ellos lo creían a él. Ojalá eso fuera suficiente como para convencer al comité de que no lo echaran. No obstante, sí que era suficiente para levantarle el ánimo a él. Siempre había querido ser tanto un profesor como un amigo para los alumnos y lo había conseguido. Tal vez, no fuera tan malo en su trabajo.

Sus alumnos lo siguieron hasta el salón de actos, donde lo esperaba el comité, sin dejar de animarle. Tragó hondo al verlos a todos trajeados y tan serios. Esas expresiones faciales no le daban muy buenas vibraciones. Tomó asiento donde le indicaron, pero no hablaron. Por el contrario, todos miraban atrás. Preocupado, giró la cabeza para ver que sus alumnos, lejos de marcharse, se iban congregando por todo el salón. Les ordenaron que se marcharan, pero se negaron a hacerlo gritando que ellos apoyaban a su profesor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de llorar.

…

Los niños no dejaron de notar que ella los recogió el día anterior y que su padre no regresó a casa. Se sentó con ellos en el salón y les explicó de la forma más delicada que pudo que habían tenido unas diferencias y debían separarse. Setsu buscó la solución por todos los medios. Dijo que tenían que pedirse perdón el uno al otro, que, así, se arreglaría todo. No era tan sencillo, por lo que le hizo saber que sus diferencias eran insalvables. Hikari no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, preocupándola más incluso que su hijo más pequeño. Hicieron todo lo posible para no llegar a eso, pero ya era inevitable.

Por la noche, apenas cenaron ninguno de los tres. Acostó a los niños pronto, pues sabía que les costaría conciliar el sueño. Horas después, cuando echó un vistazo en la habitación de Setsu y vio que jugaba a oscuras en el suelo, le dio una tila y lo arrulló hasta que se durmió. Hikari estaba tumbada en la cama y respiraba con calma cuando echó un vistazo en su dormitorio. Después, ella también se fue a su propia cama. Lloró durante horas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, observando la fotografía del día de su boda en la mesilla que se veía iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna.

Hikari entró en su dormitorio hacia las tres de la mañana. Se metió en la cama con ella sin decir una sola palabra, la abrazó, y las dos lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó al escuchar el sonido del timbre a las ocho de la mañana. Sus hijos seguían dormidos, completamente agotados, después de la larga noche. En vista de eso, de la hora que era y de que todos estarían pendientes de ellos, decidió no llevarlos al colegio ese día. Bajó las escaleras mientras se ataba la bata y abrió la puerta a su jefe. Kouga estaba furioso con Inuyasha y no hizo nada por maquillar sus palabras.

Se vio en la obligación de ponerse firme con él. No iba a consentir que insultara a Inuyasha tan gratuitamente, mucho menos cuando sus hijos podrían despertarse y oírlo. Lo cortó en seguida con seriedad; la reacción de Kouga fue la menos esperada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, se abrazó a su cintura y le suplicó que se divorciara de su marido. Intentó desasirse de su agarre, sintiendo repulsión por ese gesto. Al hacerlo, Kouga se le confesó. Al parecer, Inuyasha no le mintió en todo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega respecto a Kouga? ¿Y cómo podía tener tan poca vergüenza? No había esperado ni un día para echarse encima de ella. ¡Valiente sinvergüenza! Lo echó a patadas de su casa.

Los niños se levantaron poco después y les preparó un desayuno especial para intentar que se sintieran mejor. Después, los puso a jugar con la nintendo en el salón, algo inhóspito en esa casa, pues no la sacaban hasta el fin de semana. Inuyasha decía que no debían jugar demasiado. Por un momento, los niños se olvidaron de todo y jugaron como si nada sucediera a su alrededor. Aprovechó ese momento para darse una ducha y vestirse con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Sería otro pretendiente? ¿Algún vecino cotilla? ¿Inuyasha? Ya le daba hasta miedo abrir la puerta de su propia casa. Abrió un poco, sin quitar la cadena, y vio a Kikio. Actuó como un rayo. Arrancó la cadena de la puerta, abrió haciendo que la puerta se estampara contra el mueble de atrás y se lanzó sobre ella. Le dio una buena bofetada y otra y otra. Quería golpearla hasta hartarse y lo habría hecho si Kikio no hubiera tropezado. Al percatarse de que se caería de espaldas por los escalones, tuvo miedo, y la agarró para que no cayera. Demostraría que tenía mucha más clase que esa adolescente costara lo que costase.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la soltó en cuanto estuvo a salvo — ¿A qué has venidos? ¿Quieres restregármelo?

— No, yo no…

— Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? — otra vez tenía lágrimas en los ojos — Ya tienes a mi marido.

— Eso no es verdad… — musitó — Van a echar a Inuyasha…

Por un momento, se disipó su enfado para dar paso a algo nuevo. ¿Iban a echar a Inuyasha de su trabajo? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Inuyasha se había liado con una alumna y eso era completamente ilegal. Eso por no decir que Kikio Tama era menor de edad. Debió pensarlo antes… ¡Pobre Inuyasha! Él adoraba su trabajo, era todo cuanto siempre deseó de su vida y también se lo iban a quitar. Después de ese golpe, sería demasiado cruel negarle también a sus hijos. No era justo que perdiera su trabajo. ¡Nada era justo!

— Entonces, ¿estarás contenta? — se enfureció aún más con ella — Destruyes un hogar y dejas a un hombre sin trabajo. Vas a ser una zorra de cuidado.

Por la palidez en el rostro de Kikio, adivinó que no había ido a regodearse. ¿Qué quería entonces?

— Es todo mentira…

— ¿Qué es mentira?

— Lo del profe y yo… — se agarró la falda y la arrugó entre sus manos — Él nunca me ha querido de ninguna forma. — aseguró — Yo quería acostarme con él para que me aprobara…

Sí, eso decía mucho de lo que pensaba de sí misma esa pobre niña. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía darle pena después de todo el daño que le había hecho a su familia?

— Después, la conocí a usted y quise ser mejor… — se sonrojó — La admiré mucho desde el primer momento. Pensé que, si le quitaba al marido, sería igual de bonita y de inteligente. Todo el mundo me querría tanto como a usted…

¿Kikio Tama la admiraba a ella? No podía creerlo. Antes de conocerla oficialmente la llamó foca y se burló de ella. ¿Tanto consiguió cambiar desde ese día? Jamás habría imaginado tan siquiera que Kikio Tama pudiera admirarla. En cierto modo, le haría inflar el pecho con orgullo de no ser por todo lo que hizo…

— ¡Niña estúpida! — exclamó — ¿Crees que alguien te va a querer después de destrozar una familia y dejar a un hombre sin trabajo?

— No lo pensé bien…

— Eso puedes jurarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño esperando a que continuara. Sabía que había algo más en todo aquella trama.

— Lo del vídeo es mentira…

El corazón empezó a bombearle contra el pecho con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo que era mentira? Era eso mismo lo que Inuyasha intentó decirle el día anterior cuando ella no quise escucharle.

— Explícate. — exigió — Vi el vídeo, no deja lugar a dudas.

— Todo manipulado. Estaba furiosa porque Inuyasha me rechazó una vez tras otra… — empezó a llorar — así que se me ocurrió que tampoco era necesario estar con él realmente. Bastaba con que los demás lo creyeran…

Estiró un brazo para asirse al marco de la puerta con fuerza. Sentía la bilis subirle por el esófago, obligándole tragar hondo para evitar ponerse a vomitar. No le convenían nada esos trotes en su estado. Se llevó la mano libre al vientre, intentando retener el impulso, y rechazó la ayuda de Kikio. Con la mirada, a pesar de su estado de vulnerabilidad, le pidió que continuara.

— Coloqué una cámara en un árbol y me colé en su despacho. Inuyasha volvió a rechazarme y me pidió que me marchara… — explicó —Yo me puse a llorar y él me dio un abrazo. ¡No tenía ninguna mala intención! — exclamó para evitar que lo mal interpretara — Solo quería ayudarme y yo se lo he devuelto así…

Inuyasha le dijo que solo era una cría que se sentía muy sola; tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar realmente que entre Kikio y su Inuyasha podría haber habido algo más allá de su relación de profesor y alumna? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla? Había cometido tantos errores. Acudieron al consejero matrimonial con toda la intención de arreglarse, y sus intentos habían fracasado porque ella se negó a confiar. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan desconfiada? Recordó la hoja de ejercicios de confianza, que no la había abierto tan siquiera todavía, y se lamentó. Tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para echarle un vistazo.

— ¿Mamá?

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de su hija. Hikari parecía extrañada por su larga ausencia, pero, en cuanto vio a Kikio, reaccionó exactamente igual que su madre lanzándose contra ella. Tuvo que sostenerla para evitar más peleas y más reproches.

— Lo siento…

Kikio ya había confesado y se había disculpado. No merecía la pena tener más peleas. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hija cuando se tranquilizó y se percató de algo muy importante. ¡Aún podían evitar que echaran a Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la regañó — ¡Vuelve corriendo al instituto!

La muchacha la miró sin entender.

— ¡Tú eres la única que sabe la verdad! Tienes que confesar delante del comité antes de que echen a Inuyasha.

Al entender, salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al colegio. La miró mientras se marchaba y entró en la casa con sus hijos. También tenía que actuar antes de perder para siempre a su marido.

…

Cuando el juicio ante el comité al fin terminó, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Estaba hecho polvo, pero se había salvado gracias a la milagrosa intervención de Kikio. Al principio, lo machacaron en el sentido literal de la palabra. Lo acusaron de un millar de cosas que él no había hecho y tuvo que negar una y otra vez todo, inútilmente. A su espalda, sus alumnos gritaban y abucheaban a los jueces, pero eso solo servía para enfurecerlos más todavía. Hacia las tres del mediodía, cuando ya estaban deliberando su castigo y pensaba que no habría salvación posible, Kikio entró en el salón y exigió ser escuchada.

Debía admitir que, al principio, desconfió, creyendo que iba a hundirlo más si era posible. Ahora bien, ella empezó a hablar y a explicarlo todo desde el principio con absoluto realismo. Lo eximió de toda culpa y se las echó a ella misma. Antes de deliberar con esa nueva información, llamaron a los padres de Kikio. Al ser una menor, sus padres debían estar presentes y escuchar toda la confesión de su hija. Ellos estaban enfadados con él por tocar a su hija hasta que Kikio repitió de nuevo toda la verdad. Quedaron horrorizados.

El veredicto final fue: inocente. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado. Después, intentaron expulsar a Kikio de la institución. Por extraño que resultase, terminó viéndose a sí mismo defendiéndola. Kikio se había equivocado mucho, pero había enmendado su error aún a riesgo de ser odiada por todos y merecía otra oportunidad. Sus padres se lo agradecieron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El comité terminó aceptando, pero la castigaron limpiando el instituto y quedándose a estudiar todas las tardes. Sus padres también prometieron que le pondrían un buen castigo en casa y que, a partir de entonces, estarían mucho más atentos de ella.

Fue todo un desafío atravesar los pasillos. Sus alumnos lo paraban cada dos pasos y lo abrazaban pidiendo sacarse fotografías con él. Todos estaban contentos de su continuidad en el centro y él también. Como su trabajo ya estaba a salvo, solo le quedaba encontrar la forma de recuperar a su esposa. ¿Estaría dispuesta Kikio a contarle eso mismo a su esposa? Otra opción era llamar al periódico. Seguro que estarían encantados de conocer todos los jugosos detalles de la comisión para su posterior publicación.

Al salir al fin del instituto, se percató de que tenía apagado el móvil. Ya eran casi las seis y tenía más de treinta llamadas de Kagome. Mientras salía del centro, dispuesto a ir a su propia casa, marcó su número. Apenas se había llevado el auricular al oído cuando la vio apoyada en las verjas que rodeaban la escuela. Colgó y se acercó con cautela.

— Siento no haber contestado. — se encogió de hombros — Tenía que apagar el móvil frente al comité…

— No importa.

Sí que importaba. Tenía más de treinta llamadas de su esposa, aquella que lo echó de casa y juró pedirle el divorcio. Llevaba una carpeta, ¿serían los papeles? No podía haberlo preparado tan pronto… Sintió pánico.

— ¿Cómo están los niños? — se le ocurrió preguntar para hacer tiempo.

— Los he dejado con mi madre para venir. — contestó — Ya te echan de menos y no han pasado muy buena noche…

Podía imaginárselo.

— Tenemos que hablar, Inuyasha.

Estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de esa maldita carpeta. Kagome se irguió, abrazando la carpeta contra su pecho. ¿Qué demonios contenía? Dio unos pasos hacia delante y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se la ofreció. ¡Dios, era el divorcio! Cogió la carpeta con las manos temblorosas y la abrió. Dentro había una única hoja en blanco. No lo entendió.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Mis ejercicios de confianza.

¿Una hoja en blanco? A él le dio consejos de verdad, ¿por qué a ella le daba una maldita hoja en blanco?

— El mensaje es claro, ¿no? Nunca he tenido ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti…

No, no la tuvo. Sus ejercicios eran para él, no para aplicarlos con ella. Necesitaba aprender a escuchar a Kagome y a entender sus necesidades. No necesitaba aprender a confiar, pues ya lo hacía. Lo que necesitaba era dejarle espacio para que también progresara, en lugar de cortarle las alas, como hizo hasta entonces.

— ¿Por qué me lo has enseñado? — le picaba la curiosidad.

— Kikio vino esta mañana a casa y me lo contó todo… — musitó — Después, le mandé venir corriendo a confesar y veo que lo ha hecho.

Sí que lo hizo. Si Kikio no hubiera aparecido, estaría perdido. Así que Kagome sabía toda la verdad al fin. ¡Qué alivio! — pensó. En verdad no sabía cómo recuperarla después de cómo lo echó el día anterior.

— Siento no haberte creído…

— Kagome…

Hizo amago de abrazarla, pero ella se echó atrás.

— Déjame terminar.

Error número uno. Con el tiempo, aprendería a escuchar.

— Estaba asustada. De hecho, estoy asustada desde mucho antes de que ese rumor llegara a casa a principios de curso. — le explicó — Después de tener a Setsu, todo cambió y nos estábamos distanciando cada vez más y más. Llegó un momento en el que llegué a sentir que no aportaba nada a esta familia… — se colocó bien un mechón que se cruzó frente a sus ojos — Mi marido no me hacía caso, mis hijos se avergonzaban de mí y lo único que podía hacer para que me tuvieran en cuenta era limpiar y cocinar…

Nunca supo que ella se sintiera de esa forma. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que algo así sucediera?

— Decidí cambiar por ti, pero, en realidad, lo hacía por mí. Estaba harta de ser esa persona atrapada en una existencia totalmente insustancial…

Kagome lloraba. Vencido por su llanto, la estrechó entre sus brazos, disculpándose por haberle causado tanto dolor. No supo lidiar con ella cuando tuvo la depresión postparto, y terminó permitiendo que se fuera achicando hasta tal punto que dejó de sentirse parte de la familia. No le extrañaba en absoluto que su esposa dejara de confiar en él.

— Mañana tenemos cita con el psicólogo… — murmuró Kagome contra su hombro — ¿Iremos?

— Claro que sí. — dejó de abrazarla y tomó sus manos — No pienso rendirme, Kagome. Te prometo que seré un mejor marido para ti.

— Y yo una mejor esposa.

Se abstuvo de decir por su mirada decidida que ella ya era perfecta.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a casa con los niños? — sugirió — Estoy deseando verlos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo feliz. Antes de que se movieran, se colgó de su cuello y le dio el beso más maravilloso que habían compartido en años. A su alrededor, escuchó a algunos alumnos rezagados que los vitoreaban, pero no le importó. Quería que todo el mundo en ese maldito pueblo y en el mundo entero supiera que amaba a Kagome Higurashi, su esposa desde hacía casi nueve años y para siempre.

FIN

* * *

 **Como es evidente, a este matrimonio le queda mucho por arreglar, aunque ya estén en el buen camino. Próxima semana epilogo, para conocer cómo han logrado resolver lo que les queda de camino.**


	12. Epílogo

**Y con esto, esta historia se ha acabado. Como se puede ver, queda mucho por hacer, esto del matrimonio es un trabajo diario que no puede desatenderse y que requiere de mucha comunicación. Esperemos que a nuestros protagonistas les vaya bien de aquí en adelante ahora que saben comunicarse. Y espero que a todos y a todas os vaya bien, que nadie os haga sentir que no valéis lo suficiente y que tengáis vuestra propia voz. Si queréis cambiar algo de vosotros, que sea por y para vosotros, no para los demás.**

 **No sé cuándo iniciaré otra historia porque estoy otra vez hasta arriba de trabajo, pero espero que, como muy tarde, sea para Semana Santa; tal vez, un fanfic corto. Hasta entonces, espero que os vaya todo muy bien.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Cuatro años después, eran exactamente la familia que siempre desearon ser. Acudieron al consejero matrimonial mensualmente durante casi tres años enteros, hasta que consideraron que, si quedaba alguna diferencia entre ellos, perfectamente podrían solucionarla sin ayuda profesional. Habían llevado a consulta toda clase de problemas sentimentales, domésticos, laborales, con los niños. En ese momento, era su turno de aprender a discutir entre ellos y solucionar los problemas de mutuo acuerdo. En el último año por su cuenta, les fue bastante bien. Aun así, decidieron acudir a una sesión anual de revisión, para no perder el hábito.

Kagome dejó su trabajo en cuanto se terminó el contrato. Le contó cómo Kouga había intentando aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad, tal y como él predijo, y estuvo a punto de matarlo. Llegó hasta la aseguradora y casi entró en su despacho, pero Kagome logró convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Ella ya había decidido que dejaría de trabajar para él en cuanto se terminara el contrato y no quería más disputas, especialmente estando embarazada. Lo aceptó con ciertas condiciones; entre estas, que la llevaría a trabajar y la recogería cada día.

Después, Kagome empezó su propio negocio. Pidieron un préstamo al banco e hicieron una inversión muy arriesgada poniendo otra hipoteca sobre la casa porque sabía que Kagome tendría éxito. En el pueblo y en muchos pueblos vecinos no había abogados y ella era la mejor. Abrió su propio bufete y lo estuvo preparando durante todo el primer año de su tercer hijo. Para cuando el niño fue a la guardería, abrió el negocio. Fue todo un éxito. Contrató ayudantes y a otro abogado, y llevaban muchos más casos de los que podían manejar al mismo tiempo. En seguida pudieron librarse por completo de todas las deudas.

Por otra parte, los niños crecían a pasos agigantados. Hikari ya tenía doce años y ese era su primer día de instituto. Él estaba de los nervios. A Hikari le sentaba demasiado bien el uniforme, tanto como a su madre en su día, y estaba completamente seguro de que los chicos la perseguirían. Por suerte, él estaba allí para evitar que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a su hija. Por otro lado, Setsu, con nueve años de edad, perseguía a su hermana e intentaba hacerla rabiar; ese parecía ser su deporte favorito. Por el contrario, su tercer hijo, el pequeño de cuatro años llamado Souta, desayunaba sobre el regazo de su madre y era el más tranquilo de todos. Nunca daba guerra y estaba siempre pegado a las faldas de su madre. Sabía que Hikari y Setsu tuvieron grandes momentos de celos con el más pequeño, pero en seguida se reconciliaron con él.

— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Hikari estaba impaciente por salir y pisar por primera vez el instituto. Consultó el reloj en respuesta a sus peticiones. Al alzar la vista, vio a Setsu saltar y tirar del lazo de su hermana, deshaciendo la bonita trenza francesa que le hizo su madre. Hikari gritó y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano con la clara intención de partirle la cara. Tuvo que perseguirlos para evitar el conflicto mientras escuchaba llorar a Souta desde la cocina. Cuando había mucho ruido, Souta lloraba.

— ¡Basta!

Se puso entre los dos para detenerlos y le arrancó el lazo de su hermana de las manos a Setsu. Después, se lo ofreció a su hija mayor.

— Debería darte vergüenza, Setsu. — lo regañó — ¡Y tú no te quedas corta! — a su hija le desapareció la sonrisa triunfante — Anda que perseguir a tu hermano pequeño para pegarle…

Los dos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados y se largaron mascullando maldiciones. A medida que iban creciendo, sabían más y más insultos y los empleaban con muchísima más frecuencia. El tarro de los insultos se había dilapidado pagas completas de los niños sin ningún efecto en su vocabulario.

Entró en la cocina y se sentó frente a Kagome. Souta ya se había calmado y terminaba de comerse los cereales que Kagome le estaba dando. Tendría que haber dejado de darle el desayuno tiempo atrás, pero ella seguía haciéndolo y el niño lloraba si su madre no lo hacía. ¿Lo sentaría también en su regazo cuando tuviera veinte años? Ese era uno de los últimos asuntos pendientes para tratar civilizadamente con su esposa.

— Kagome, vamos con retraso.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y apremió a Souta. Como era un niño muy enfermizo, siempre estaba muy pegada a él y le costaba alejarse. Más de una vez tuvo que volver al colegio a recogerlo porque Souta no se encontraba bien. Él sospechaba que, en el último año, el niño tenía cuento y que solo quería que su madre lo tuviera en brazos todo el día. No expresó sus teorías en voz alta porque aún era demasiado pequeño como para saberlo a ciencia cierta. Quería que Kagome fuera dejando, poco a poco, de hacer cosas como darle el desayuno para ver su reacción.

Cuando al fin Souta terminó de desayunar, Hikari y Setsu ya habían salido a la calle y los esperaban. Él mismo le puso las zapatillas a Souta y le dio un cariñoso empujón para que siguiera a sus hermanos. En lugar de salir con sus hijos, esperó a que Kagome se pusiera los zapatos, y encontrara, así, su sorpresa. Sonrió con anticipación cuando la vio inclinarse; entonces, al colarse el primero, soltó un bufido de molestia y sacó el pie. Metió la mano en busca de lo que le había pinchado y sacó una preciosa gargantilla de oro blanco que él había seleccionado muy cuidadosamente para ella. Reconocía que aquel era un lujo que jamás podría haberse permitido si Kagome no trabajara.

— Inuyasha…

— ¿Creías que me había olvidado de nuestro aniversario?

Cumplían doce años de casados y le apetecía celebrarlo como si fuera el mismo día de la boda. También había reservado para cenar y sus padres se quedarían con los niños.

— Yo tampoco lo he olvidado…

Kagome abrió el armario de la entrada en busca de un regalo que, sorprendentemente, él no había encontrado en tan sencillo escondite. Era un paquete enorme que también pesaba bastante. ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido? Lo tuvo que dejar en el suelo para abrirlo. Entonces, se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa. Era un equipo completo de investigación con varias muestras. Justo lo que más le gustaba a él y lo que siempre quiso tener, pero era demasiado caro.

— Sé que me arriesgo a que te encierres en tu despacho durante semanas enteras, pero lo vi y supe que era para ti.

Nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

— ¡Vamos! — gritó Hikari desde fuera.

— ¡Jo, qué rollo! — exclamó Setsu.

Guardaron entre los dos su regalo y él le puso la gargantilla a su esposa. Después, se cogieron de la mano y salieron tras sus hijos. Habían estado a punto de perder todo aquello cuatro años atrás. Sin embargo, por amor, se hacían grandes cosas.


End file.
